The Mind of Ysgramor
by QuietBlondeOne
Summary: He was always considered the wiser of the two, as his fellow Companions had said. But growing up in the halls of Jorrvaskr and being raised to fight has its challenges, and beyond that, bigger things await. The tale of Vilkas from the Companions. Involves the Companion/Main quest lines, and Vilkas/F!Dragonborn later on. Rated M for language, violence, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hey everybody! So, recently I've been playing Skyrim non-stop and decided to write a fic about my favorite side character, Vilkas! He's just so mysterious and broody, so I thought I'd give in a little insight into what I think may have happened previous to the Companion's questline as well as a bit afterward. My dragonborn, Adelia, will be in the fic, but won't come in till a bit later after I get the backstory out of the way. All of the Companions will be involved too, primarily the Circle. But for now, let's just focus on the twins and their "father". Members in the Companions at this moment in time are Kodlak, Jergen, Arnbjorn, Hestla, Vignar, and an interpretation of Aela's mother, who I will call Medniece. (Means 'Huntress' in Lithuanian) Alright, here we go!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor: Chapter One**

The year was 4E 169. It was a dark night in late Frostfall when two men came stomping through the thick woods of Skyrim to approach their destination. Their feet heavy underneath the deep and icy snow that lay like a sheet over the terrain, they stopped for a moment to examine the area in which they were approaching. This mission was risky, and it involved something that was both dangerous and unfamiliar to their kind. As they scoped about, one of the men noticed a cave not too far away from where they stood, almost invisible by the cascading blizzard which was engulfing them at the moment. Peering closer, he noticed a trail of what looked like blood descending into its depths, and this was confirmed by the heightened metallic scent that soon wafted through his nostrils. They had found their target.

"This is it, Kodlak," the younger of the men stated flatly.

The older man gave a grunt and reached for his greatsword. He gave a nod of affirmation and they began to walk toward the putrid smelling cavern, their armor clinking as the wind howled past them. Slowly they came to the entrance, ready for whatever was in its depths.

"Is it vampires, Kodlak?" The younger man asked.

Kodlak shook his head and responded, "No, not even vampires could get away with this much blood and torture, by the smell anyway. We've got a different case on our hands, I believe it may be necromancers."

"Necromancers? I never suspected they were dangerous, I thought they were just a bunch of odd mages."

Kodlak chuckled lowly and shook his head. "Afraid not my boy. They use the tortured souls of the living for their potions and experiments. You should know this by now, Jergen."

Jergen shrugged and the pair continued onward. It wasn't until they reached the lower tunnels that their senses were peaked to the extreme.

"Ugh! If I keep smelling this much blood I may not be able to hold out much longer!" Jergen complained hoarsely.

"Keep your blood in check, boy. We don't want these monsters to discover our true identity amidst fighting." The old man whispered.

Rounding a corridor, they came to what was supposedly the main area of the hideout. A group of necromancers were turned with their backs to the sneaking companions, busy with something in a cage. Jergen began to growl at the sight before him. Blood and bones scattered the floor, with countless corpses and freshly dead bodies littering all sides of the cavern. Cages hung from the ceiling, with torture contraptions lining the side of the walls. A werewolf was hanging by the neck from a hook not too far away from where they stood.

"Sick bastards." He snarled.

Kodlak did not respond, but instead took off toward the group in a flash, roaring a battle cry. The group only had a second to respond before the man was slashing at them with his sword. Jergen joined in soon after, bringing out his battleaxe and slicing everything in sight. Out of one of the tunnels, another female in robes appeared, and launched a firebolt spell toward the two men. Kodlak quickly dodged the attack, and leaped forward with his sword raised above his head, bringing it down on her shoulder. The mage fell down in a heap on the floor. Once every one of the robed minions were dead, they sheathed their weapons and began to examine the room. Kodlak walked toward a corpse laying against a boulder, and knelt down beside it.

"This is the woman we were sent to rescue." He said with a sigh. The woman was dead, her face pale and lips purple, with gashes and blood running down her face and frame. Kodlak heaved another heavy sigh and stood up.

"At least we were able to clear out this place of them," Jergen responded with a sad smile.

Kodlak raised a hand to his beard and began to stroke it in thought. "There will be more of them inhabiting this place soon if we don't remove the work that's been done here. They will most likely detect the aura of fear that gathers here, and take up new residence. Jergen, let's dispose of these potions and mixtures, and give the bodies proper burial."

Jergen nodded, and began to walk toward the cage that the necromancers had previously been occupied with. Soon, a foreign sound met his ears. Looking down, he gasped with wide eyes at the sight before him. In the cage were two infants, twin Nord boys, maybe two years at the most, whimpering with fear. They were identical, thick dark hair covering their soft heads with eyes as icy as the winter snow. One of them reached out toward him, little palms shaking violently as he grasped the bars of the cage. Jergen knelt down and took the young child's palm from the bar, cradling it with his own larger hand. He turned to see Kodlak walking toward him and the old man gave a weary chuckle.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" He muttered.

"What will we do with them?" Jergen asked, the child still holding onto his hand.

Kodlak smiled and unlocked the cage so that the infants could come out. Slowly the two children raised themselves to their feet and waddled out slowly, mistrusting of the two men. The bigger of the twins gave a loud giggle and ran toward Jergen, his small frame grasping onto the man's leg. The other twin, a bit smaller than his sibling, stayed behind, giving a questioning look to the two men before him.

"What else can we do? We'll take them back to Jorvaskr with us. It's obvious they are orphaned at this point," Kodlak answered.

"But…infants in Jorvaskr? Has such a thing ever happened, with all the drunken mischief and stupor that happens daily?" Jergen questioned.

Kodlak walked toward the smaller twin, who was still at the opening of the cage, his hands tucked behind his back. He knelt down and examined the boy, who in turn cast his glance down to the floor. The old man smiled and said quietly, "You are wise, child. Never trust a soul before you are able to know them." The infant then met his eyes, and let out a small string of gibberish. Kodlak laughed and slowly picked the boy up in his arms.

"If you recall, Jergen, there are many Companions who have been raised in the halls of Jorvaskr. It is only a betterment of future warriors, to be able to be surrounded by those to which they will stand beside when they are more experienced. Even if they begin as small as our friends here." With that, the boy in his arms smiled and reached out to touch the old man's beard.

"Yes, I suppose so," Jergen replied. He pried the youngling from his leg and lifted him into his arms as well, the other twin gurgling gibberish in a squealing tone.

"Jergen, you will be assigned to care for these two, seeing as you are the one who found them. And, as I checked last, you have been wanting a child of your own for some time, but no time to find a maiden and start a family of your own. These boys will be your personal recruits, train and raise them as you would any Companion, but with the fatherly love and devotion they need to survive." Kodlak stated.

Jergen looked to the two boys and back to Kodlak and gave a slight nod. "Yes Harbinger."

Kodlak nodded back and took one last glance around the cave. "We'll send others to clean up this catastrophe. For now, let's head home. These boys are as thin as a twig. Tilma should be able to fix that."

They headed out into the night, and traveled onward to Whiterun, coming to the main gates by late midnight. The infants were both asleep, worn out by the chill of the air and the events of before. The men climbed the steps to Jorvaskr, and calmly entered into the mead hall, the smell of homemade cooking and honey overwhelming their senses. The Companions present all glanced up, and gave a gasp at the sight of the two children in the men's arms.

"Oh my! What is this?" Tilma said as she looked up from her cooking.

The men placed the boys on the ground slowly, their little feet getting used to standing up again after being carried for so long. The twins glanced around, the bigger one whining a bit at the unfamiliar area.

"Great, you go out on a mission to rescue a kidnapped person, and instead you come back with kids." Arnbjorn said with a sneer as he slammed his tankard on the table before him.

Jergen gave a challenging look to the blond Nord. "They're orphans, we found them in the cave where the woman who was kidnapped was taken. What else were we supposed to do? We couldn't leave them there!"

Arnbjorn guffawed and took another swig of his ale. "If you knew any better, you'd leave them at the orphanage in Riften where they belong. Children aren't supposed to be in Jorvaskr. This is a place for warriors, not babysitters."

"Enough, Arnbjorn. I have given my consent to allow Jergen to raise these pups. They will become members of the Companions as they grow. I can already forsee the success we will have with them here, just by the amount of time I have had with them thus far." Kodlak announced.

Arnbjorn snickered and got up from his seat, "Whatever, old man. This guild is going to shame anyway with you as Harbinger now. I'll be down in my loft if you all need me. Or perhaps you'll be too busy fussing with trying to get these monstrosities to talk." He then stomped down to the living quarters and slammed the door behind him.

"Nevermind him, Kodlak. Here, let me see them." Tilma said as she walked toward the boys. The bigger one gave a big smile and shouted out unintelligible banter, while the smaller one stood his ground and gave a slight glare at the old woman.

"Well, look at you two," she said kindheartedly, "I could bet that you little ones would enjoy a nice glass of warm milk and a sweet roll or two."

The small one gave a huff and began to waddle down the steps on his own, which in turn caused the bigger one to follow behind. Jergen looked on in astonishment, but Kodlak only chuckled.

"It would seem that that one there is the alpha of the two, despite being smaller. The bigger one is just full of unthoughtful kindness. Extremely contrasting personalities, even if they are twins. Strange."

"What should we call them Harbinger? We can't just keep referring to them as 'big one' and 'one with bad attitude'." Jergen asked.

"Isn't that up to you to decide, Jergen? After all, you are their father now." Kodlak said with a brow raised.

Jergen looked to the twins and began to laugh as he saw the bigger one on the floor with his knees and hands placed down in a plank as the other climbed onto his back to reach up to the table. He then descended down the steps to the boys and handed each of them a honey nut treat.

"The bigger one, undoubtedly kindhearted, yet a bit too trusting, he shall be called Farkas." Jergen stated looking down at the boy in question. Farkas let out a laugh and began munching on his treat.

"And you…" Jergen said as he knelt down to the other child, who was still glaring even as he nibbled on his own snack, "Intelligent, brash, yet still warm inside nonetheless, I shall call you Vilkas." Vilkas only continued to eat his food, still glaring at his new father.

"I think it's going to take a while to get that one to break his walls," Medniece stated as she came up beside Jergen.

"That's a task I'm willing to take," Jergen responded, "For now, let's get these two to bed. They've had a long weary day. We will worry more about everything else tomorrow." He scooped the two boys into his arms and made his way to the sleeping quarters. He brought them to his room, and set both of them on the large bed occupying most of the space.

"Now where are you two going to sleep?" He asked himself as he looked around the room for something to make a bed. He found a large cow hide rolled up next to the wall and pulled it out, then unrolled it onto the floor. It would be thick enough to prevent the stone floor from giving them chills. He then took one of the large fur blankets from his own bed and laid it over the hide.

"That should work for now. Come boys, this is where you'll sleep tonight." He gestured to the makeshift bed on the floor. Farkas looked to his brother, who in turn lowered himself from Jergen's bed and made his way to the other. Farkas followed suit. Jergen raised the fur over the two boys and tucked them under it. They looked comfortable he assumed, so he then patted them both on the head and blew out the candles on his night table. Stretching out his back, he removed his armor and placed it in the chest in front of his bed, then lowered himself onto the mattress. Sleep overtook him quickly.

Only about an hour later did he sense a disturbance nearby and heard the sound of his bed frame squeak. A small body made its way up next to his and yawned. Jergen slowly opened his eyes and saw in the dim light of the room that one of the boys had crawled into his bed. He smiled and reached out to stroke the boy's hair and realized slowly that it was in fact Vilkas. This made the man smile even wider.

"Good to know you approve of me now, my boy." Jergen whispered.

Tomorrow would be a new day for them all, the man thought as he drifted back to sleep, his new son in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Nothin much to really say here, except, to the reviewer who stated that their father left them at Jorrvaskr to fight in the Great War, we are getting to that. But remember, Farkas stated that Jergen was their father, while Vilkas on the other hand didn't know if he was or wasn't. I've seen the necromancer story floating everywhere in fanfiction and blogs, so I used it for this story, because it seemed like it would fit. The problem is, I don't know if it's true or not, but it's what everybody else used, so I used it as well! Anyway, sorry bout that, please enjoy the next chapter!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Two**

**Sundusk, 4E 170**

Jergen was impressed. That was an understatement entirely though. He was _proud_. The way the two boys had grown in their time at the old building of Jorrvaskr was astonishing to all, and many had taken note on the possibility of having the greatest pair of warriors that the Companions had seen since the time of Ysgramor himself. It had been a year and a month since the rescue of the younglings, and in that time, their true colors had come through tenfold as well as new ideals and emotions.

Farkas had grown at least eight inches since he had arrived at the hall, and was able to use his legs in an agile way, never collapsing despite his young age. He could lift things that were twice the size of his body and could even throw them at large lengths. He was also able to climb objects easily, this was discovered when Tilma had caught him trying to scale a bookshelf in order to snatch a slice of cheese that had been placed there. This got him a slap on the wrists as well as time away from everyone. Although the boy was strong, he carried no backbone. He would whimper and cry when he didn't get what he wanted, and often found comfort in trying to cuddle with the other members. He truly was a sweetheart, despite his larger disposition. The boy was also mute, despite being about three summers, and often used grunts and gestures to signal what he needed, and the others wondered if he would ever be able to speak.

Vilkas, on the other hand, had grown to be quite the pain. He was able to talk just six months after he had been brought to Jorrvaskr, and began muttering a lot of the phrases that he heard from the other Companions. These included but were not limited to: "Dammit", "Bastard", "Harbinger", and "Mead". He was not as strong as his brother, and still often had trouble walking even, stumbling over his legs and falling. What he lacked in strength though, he made up in smarts, just as Jergen had predicted. He had learned phrases and words for talking, and had even been seen to be rummaging through old books, looking at the text with his eyebrows knitted and examining the pictures. Though he was smaller, it did not mean he was willing. The pup had a hard head, and often stuck his chin in the air or glared at his elders when they spoke with him. This drove Arnbjorn crazy, and at one point he had held the boy by his leg in the air whilst Vilkas attempting to scratch at his arm. Jergen only would sigh at the youngling, knowing full well it wasn't anything they had done, but just his natural personality. Nonetheless, he still loved the child, both of them, as the three of them had become immensely close in the time they had shared together.

One morning, Jergen decided that the boys needed a little bit of social interaction with those more toward their age, and so he took them to a house near Riverwood, where Medniece's husband and daughter resided. Medniece had been the one to suggest it, as her daughter, Aela, was not a very sociable girl, and often spent her time hunting with her father in the wild. They lived away from Whiterun to be near the woods, and Medniece would often come to visit them, believing her daughter did not need to experience the halls of Jorrvaskr just yet.

When they arrived around noon, Medniece was sitting on the porch of the small cabin, watching her daughter chase her father around the yard. The woman saw the three approach, and called the two other members of her family over to meet them.

"Jergen! It's been a long time, my friend!" Adomas, Medniece's husband, shouted as he shook Jergen's hand.

"Yes it has," Jergen smiled.

"Adomas, Aela, this is Farkas and Vilkas. They are Jergen's sons." Medniece stated.

Aela looked up to the twins the man was holding and gave a sneer.

"Why are they so quiet? Are they ice-brains or somethin'?"

Medniece gave her daughter a look, and the seven-year-old redhead rolled her green eyes.

"Aela, don't be so rude." She hissed.

Vilkas began to squirm in Jergen's grasp and the man lowered him to the ground. The boy walked up to the girl with his chest puffed out, as much as he could anyway, and looked up to her with an unnerving stare.

"M' not ice-brain." He said lowly.

Aela grunted and stepped closer to the boy. "Oh yeah? Who says, ice-brain?"

"Aela!" Adomas yelled.

"What? If the pipsqueak can't even talk, then-" before she could muster an ending to her sentence, Vilkas had launched himself at her, and the two began trying to take each other out in the dirt. Medniece stepped forward, grabbing her daughter, while Jergen took care of his son.

"What is your problem?!" Aela shouted at the boy.

Vilkas let out a snarl, shaking against Jergen's grasp.

"Vilkas, that is enough." Jergen scolded.

"Please excuse my daughter, Jergen. She's not too good with her mouth," Medniece apologized.

Jergen hoisted Vilkas into his arms whilst he was still kicking and punching, "It's fine Medniece. Perhaps the boys just weren't ready for interaction just yet." All the while, Farkas was just staring wide-eyed at the scene before him.

"Why do they get to be at Jorrvaskr, Ma? Why can't I be there too? I'm probably ten times stronger than the lot of em' both!" Aela cried out as Medniece let go of her arm.

"I've already told you dear, you will come to Jorrvaskr when you are older. These boys have nowhere else to go. They need to be there for now. They are not even your age yet, how could you expect them to already be training?" Medniece explained.

Aela gave a 'hmph', and turned on her heel toward the house.

"I think they all will get along fine," Adomas joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Medniece shook her head at her husband's attempted act, but smiled nonetheless. "Jergen, you came this far already, why not stay and have lunch with us before you head back to Whiterun? I'm sure the boys would like what I have on the spit."

Jergen nodded and set the twins on the ground, while Vilkas was still violently flailing his arms. "I'm sure they'd appreciate that very much; right boys?"

Vilkas growled and walked toward the path to Whiterun, while Farkas just stood and looked back and forth between his brother and the house.

"M' goin' home!" Vilkas shouted.

Jergen sighed and watched as the boy made it to about halfway, before he looked back and saw no one was following him, then turned around and marched back toward the house.

"Come, Vilkas. I'm sure you'll want at least a morsel to eat." Jergen said as he took Farkas' hand and walked up the porch.

They made it back to Whiterun a little after sunset, and Jergen decided that perhaps it was time to sit down with the broodier twin and discuss a few things. They walked up the steps of Jorrvaskr, and entered into the mead hall, where all of the members were gathered around one distinct table.

"Kodlak, what is going on?" Jergen asked as he set Farkas on the floor. Vilkas was behind him, as he had been punished by walking home for his earlier outburst with Aela.

The old man turned when he heard his name and brought forth a note which the others had been examining. Jergen took it and read it silently. It was from Arnbjorn. He glanced up when he had finished reading and his face soon matched the ones the others dawned on their own.

"What's this? He's ran off and eloped?" Jergen half-shouted.

Kodlak sighed and shook his head. "I do not know what it means, but he's gone. Took everything from his room, even the gold from the whelp's quarters, and was gone by about mid-morning. No one in Whiterun has seen any sign of him."

Jergen cursed under his breath and crumpled the letter. "Wonderful, I thought we had a true shield-brother in him. But he's fled like a coward, taken all that we have given him and fled. I knew that woman he was fiddling with- what was her name…Astar? Astere? Whatever, I knew she was trouble from the start."

"All we can do now is hope for the best," Kodlak said assertingly, "I was planning on asking him to leave anyway sooner or later. I don't like the methods in which he takes care of his 'business'. Keep your anger in check, Jergen. Wouldn't want to make any mistakes that could be costly. We will figure out who will take his place in the Circle tonight, but for now, it would seem your boys need their rest." Farkas yawned loudly whilst him saying this.

"Farkas, go on down to bed. I need to speak with your brother." Farkas nodded sleepily and began to make his way toward the sleeping quarters.

"Vilkas, come with me." Jergen ordered, as he walked toward the exit to the courtyard. Vilkas ran clumsily after him until they were both outside.

"Sit." Jergen said, pointing to a nearby chair. Vilkas obeyed, albeit a bit confused, and Jergen took a seat opposite of him.

"I know you are young, son. But today was a prime example of why you can't let your anger get the best of you. You are to be a Companion one day, one of the highest honors a person of Skyrim can hope to achieve, and yet you act as if you are too proud to be like us, even getting in the face of those you could potentially have as shield-siblings in the future! Tell me boy, why do you act this way? Is it that you don't like being here? That you wish to be somewhere else?"

Vilkas shuffled his feet and glanced to the floor. He suddenly looked up then and had a solid frown plastered on his face.

"Dun trust em', pa."

"Don't trust who?" Jergen asked.

"Em', all em'. Dey look funny, deir eyes. Your eyes. Diffwent. Not no-mal."

Jergen was taken aback. _He knows_.

"Why do you say my eyes aren't normal, Vilkas?"

The child only shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "Dunno."

Jergen stared at him for a moment, realizing that the reason he didn't trust them wasn't his own conscience, it was that of something deeper. He sighed heavily and mimicked the boy's reclined position.

"Dun leave, pa." Vilkas muttered.

Jergen chuckled. "Why would I leave you Vilkas?"

"Arnbjorn left. He din't like me. You dun like me, but pwease dun leave."

Jergen smiled and reached out to ruffle his dark hair, which he noted needed to be cut soon.

"I will never leave you, Vilkas. You, or your brother. I love you too much to leave. I like you, but your attitude is what gets me frustrated with you. There is a big difference. As for Arnbjorn, he's just loony. Doesn't know what he wants so he jumps at the drop of the hat. It wasn't your fault, Vilkas."

Vilkas smiled and climbed out of his chair and ran to his father, who knelt down to hug the small boy.

"I love you, pa." He murmured into his shoulder.

"And I love you, son."

**AN: ****Oooh, I guess this is where the rivalry between Aela and the twins begins, eh? Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading, please review! I will update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Nothing much to say here, aside from the usual disclaimer and such, I'm having too much fun writing this story! BTW, this next chapter will probably make you sad, just sayin'. Anyway, enjoy as always!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Three**

**First Seed, 4E 173**

Tamriel was in peril. Everyday news would come in about the war at hand and of how some city in nearby Cyrodiil was bombarded with Thalmor agents, or of how convicts from the neighboring countries were scuttling into Skyrim in order to avoid detection. Thankfully at the moment, Skyrim seemed to be the only country that was able to keep its head on its shoulders, and for now peace was ensured to its people. But that did not mean that the people of Skyrim, especially the Nords, would sit back and watch as the countries around them were flooded with Mer of all kinds and disbanded. Therefore, many had left their warm and safe homes to fight, fearing that their country would be next on the list to face the Thalmor's power. The Imperial City was currently under fire, and it called for backup from Skyrim, noting that the Nords would not back down in a fight against their known enemy.

This thought plagued Jergen's mind endlessly. The other Companions did not even think twice about the war, claiming it was 'nothing but politics', and 'not any mercenaries' business'. Yet Jergen felt as if he needed to help, somehow, someway.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a tiny roar coming from the opposite side of where he sat in the courtyard, and immediately a grin spread to his cheeks. Both Vilkas and Farkas were running around the dummies planted in the stone, chasing after Aela, now ten, who was permitted the month before to come and live in Jorrvaskr to begin her training. The twins were each about six summers at this point, but one wouldn't be able to tell they were the same age by their differing sizes. Farkas towered over his twin, and was still larger on every scale. Vilkas was thin, but not in a weakly sense. He was still able to keep up with his brother, and had even bested him in battle with wooden swords a few weeks prior.

Aela shrieked as Vilkas leapt at her, and dodged him completely causing him to fall face down onto the stone.

"Not fair Aela! We can't help that you're taller than us!" Farkas quirked. He had finally managed to learn to talk (or decide to) about a summer and a half before.

"Oh shut it, ice-brain. I'm just naturally good at getting away, which is what will make me the best Companion Jorrvaskr has ever seen!" Aela cheered.

"Uh-uh, me and Farkas will be the greatest warriors in all of Tamriel!" Vilkas yelled as he dusted himself off from landing on the ground.

"Yeah, what he said!" Farkas shouted.

The doors to Jorrvaskr opened, and a young man came walking toward the group of children playing.

"Skjor, how has your training been going?" Jergen asked as the young man walked by.

Skjor shrugged as he took a seat next to the man, "Pretty well, this Companion business is tougher than I thought though. I didn't think it would involve so many kinks in the shoulder." He stated as he popped said bone.

Jergen laughed loudly and brought a hand down on the young man's back, causing him to wince. "That just means we're doing the right thing, my boy! You'll get used to it in time, don't worry."

Skjor had recently been recruited into the Companions at the age of twenty-one summers. Kodlak had seen something in the young man's eyes the day he stepped into the mead hall, and decided that he would make a valuable member to the guild.

Aela glanced over to where the men sat and gasped. She suddenly dropped her weapon and began to dust off her clothes and fix up her messy hair.

"Aela, what are you doing?" Vilkas asked as she puffed out her chest.

"Shut up ice-brain! I don't have time to play around with children like you." She sneered as she began ascending up the steps to the porch.

"What's her deal?" Farkas asked, confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Aela's sweet for Skjor!" Vilkas shouted out toward the girl, who turned with a face beet-red and gave him a murderous glare. The two men looked at the girl, and she quickly hid her face and ran inside the building.

"That's Medniece's daughter, correct?" Skjor asked.

"Yes," Jergen answered as he gave a warning glance to Vilkas.

"Ah, I bet she'll make a great Companion someday." Skjor smiled.

The twins bounced around the yard in excitement as they reveled in their victory over Aela.

"Wow Vilkas, you really knew how to get her to back down!" Farkas giggled.

"It's all in the brain, brother." Vilkas muttered proudly.

Skjor watched the two twins for a moment before getting up and walking toward them. Immediately they stopped and stared at him with large eyes.

"How strange that a pair of twins like you two would just randomly end up at Jorrvaskr." Skjor said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed ta' mean?" Vilkas growled.

"Nothing, nothing!" Skjor chuckled, "Only that it would seem that Ysgramor himself is split between the both of you. You," he pointed to Farkas, "With the strength of him, and you" pointing to Vilkas, "With his smarts."

Vilkas stuck his chin up proudly and smiled. Farkas only shrugged at the young man's suggestion, not fully contemplating what he meant.

Jergen called the boys to come inside, as the sun had almost set and Tilma had finished cooking their meal. They both ran towards him, each trying to outrun each other as they paddled up the steps.

Later that night, while they were all in their room getting ready for bed, Vilkas suddenly piped up a question which caused Jergen to bite his lip nervously.

"Pa, what happened to our Ma?"

Jergen sighed and gathered his sons into his arms, then sat them on the edge of the bed with him.

"Your Ma disappeared long ago." He answered.

"But what happened to her? I mean we have you, so we obviously had to have one, right?"

Jergen shook his head and chuckled. "You know too much, boy."

"What really did happen to Ma anyway?" Farkas asked as he looked up into the man's eyes, they were a lot bluer than usual.

"Well, your Ma was a special person. She decided one day to go for a walk, and the goddess Mara decided that she was so beautiful and kind, that she sent down a cloud from the heavens to pick her up and take her to be her personal steward." It took every ounce of his being not to stutter at the makeshift story he was creating.

"Wow, really?" Both boys gasped, eyes wider than orbs.

Jergen laughed. "Yes, yes, of course! Now come now you two, it's long past your bedtime." He led the two boys toward their bed which was opposite side of the wall from his. Tucking them in, he blew out the candles next to them and bid a goodnight. He would spend a few more hours upstairs then retire for the evening. Quietly, he closed his bedroom doors and climbed the stairs to the mead hall.

When he entered the room, someone was at the entrance talking to Kodlak. Jergen walked over and began listening to the conversation.

"Please Harbinger, we are short on soldiers and need the finest of Skyrim to come and help us!" A man in Imperial armor begged to the old man.

"I'm sorry. But the Companions do not get involved in wars. We do personal business only, and I do not wish to lose any of my shield-siblings."

"What's going on?" Jergen asked as he approached the two men.

"Imperials searching for warriors to help them out." Kodlak replied.

"We need all the help we can get, the Thalmor-"

"I already stated to you that the Companions do not wage in wars. We keep politics and religion out of our services. It only causes trouble." Kodlak said in a demanding voice.

"Wait." Jergen said quietly. The two other men looked to him in surprise.

"Are you saying that the last hope to end the war is to recruit people from Skyrim?" Jergen asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have lost far more men than we predicted. The neutral countries are our last hope."

Kodlak stared at Jergen with questioning eyes.

"Jergen, you are not truly considering-"

"I have thought of this for a while now, Kodlak. If we need to protect our country from a potential threat, I am willing to step in and be a part of the battle."

Kodlak narrowed his eyes, "You are a Companion, Jergen. You fight for your country here, with the people who need you here! If the threat comes to Skyrim, by all means go for it! But you have duties required of you in Jorrvaskr! Why, two of them are sound asleep in your room if I last recall!"

"And I will fight to protect those two! They mean more to me than anything! If I can prevent the war from making its way here, then so be it, I will throw my head on a stake. How can the Companions call themselves warriors when we cannot even step out of our hall and gated city to help those who need us most? I'll be damned if I let my honor be degraded by only trying to help!"

"Jergen!" Kodlak growled.

"Where can I go to become a member of battle?" Jergen asked the Imperial.

"Not too far from here, actually. The recruitment station is in Helgen."

"Then I will get my things and leave within the next hour." Jergen responded.

The Imperial nodded and exited the building into Whiterun. Kodlak only glared at the man before him in disbelief.

"What will they all think? To know you were willing to get into something we have no business in, for what, _honor_? I really hope you understand what you are doing, Jergen." The old man grunted.

"I know what I am doing, Kodlak. I am protecting Skyrim and her people. I am protecting_ you_ and _them._ I will not let Ysgramor's name be tainted. I will make the Companions of the past proud. They fought the elves too, did they not? Perhaps this will be the next chapter in the story of us, how we came to conquer the Thalmor despite all the hopelessness we had."

"You truly are something, Jergen," Kodlak huffed. "What of your boys? What will they think of this? To know that they have been abandoned _again_ but this time by the man who swore to take care of them always?"

"They will be fine, they have you, they have Medniece, and all of the others who will watch them and support them as they grow. I have no doubt that they will be perfectly fine. I can count on you to look after them, Harbinger."

"Funny how you use that now, after you just slammed the Companions name to Oblivion."

"Think what you'd like, Kodlak. My mind is made up."

"Fine, so be it." Kodlak said with his head bowed and slowly walked away from Jergen with his arms folded.

Jergen walked down to his quarters and gathered up his armor and necessities. He looked at his sons and smiled. They would be fine. He was sure of it. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed each of them on the cheek then smoothed their hair down with his hand.

"I will miss you both, my sons. Take care, I'll be back soon."

He then walked back up to the mead hall, where Kodlak was sitting in a chair near the exit.

"It's raining hard out there, are you sure you can't wait until morning at least?"

Jergen shook his head, knowing full well the old man's intentions. "No, it's better this way. The boys are sound asleep, they won't notice I'm gone for now."

Kodlak grunted and took a sip of his ale, then swallowed hard and sighed. "We'll all miss you, my boy. I pray to the Divines for your safe return."

Jergen nodded and slowly opened the door to Whiterun, and saw the old man wasn't lying, it was downpouring. He gave one last nod to the old man and exited the building.

Downstairs, Vilkas shot up from his slumber suddenly and looked around. All of his father's weapons were gone. The coin purses he had collected, gone. The food, gone. Even the potions he had kept in his bookshelf were all absent. Vilkas shook his brother to get up and his twin noticed the same thing. Everything was gone. And their father was gone too. Like rabbits, they quickly hopped out of bed and sprinted toward the mead hall, coming up the staircase to find Kodlak looking outside the doors into the night. Vilkas gasped and ran over past the old man, shoving him slightly, as he made his way out onto the steps leading out to Whiterun and saw a figure running into the storming night.

"PAPA!" the boy shouted, he continued to run down the steps before slipping on one of them and tumbling down the rest.

"PAPA WAIT!" Vilkas cried out, attempting to get up as quickly as possible and ignoring the scrapes and bruises he just received. He continued to run after his father, rain falling endlessly over his body, as he screamed and yelled for him to stop. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulders and he began twisting and snarling at the person holding him back.

"Vilkas, stop." Kodlak said firmly.

"NO!" Vilkas sobbed as he continued to squirm.

Kodlak tried to keep the boy still and attempt to lead him back to his home, but the child refused. His tears were falling as quickly as the rain, and his ragged breathing and snarling was becoming animalistic.

"PAPA YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE! I TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed in agony.

In the distance, Jergen turned to glance at his son, who was still struggling against Kodlak.

"Forgive me," he whispered, and continued running.

"YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU-you…" Suddenly he broke down in violent sobs, falling to his knees and pounding his small fists against the wet ground underneath him. Kodlak scooped the boy up in his arms and brought him to his chest, letting the child have his breakdown.

He ascended back up the stairs to Jorrvaskr, where Farkas was still on the porch sitting on the ground sobbing. Kodlak bent down and took the boy's hand in his own and the three went back inside.

"H-he, he p-promised." Vilkas continued to sob.

"Yes lad, I know." Kodlak whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****I jumped a bit ahead in this chap because I believe that most of the twin's upbringing was spent training and such, and I really don't wanna make 10+ chapters about them swinging swords and stuff. So, I'm gonna leave off here 8 years later, when the twins are about 14. Hope you all enjoy!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Four**

**Second Seed, 4E 181:**

It had been eight years since Jergen had walked out on Jorrvaskr; on his sons, on his life. The other members didn't take his decision lightly in the beginning, but overtime became adjusted to the fact that the man was just doing what his heart intended him to; to fight for what he believed in. But over the years his absence and position in the old halls was soon forgotten, it was almost as if he had never been there. This made Kodlak wonder if the man ever really had a spot among the Companions to begin with, or if he was just a filler for someone more important. The Great War had ended in 175, and there had been no sign of him whatsoever, anywhere throughout Skyrim. They had to come to accept the inevitable: Jergen was dead.

This did not stop his sons from believing that one day their father just might come back, however. Every night since he had left, Vilkas would sit out on the porch of Jorrvaskr and wait for two hours to see if his father just might walk up the steps out of the blue. But, alas, to no avail. The boy knew the truth, he just didn't want to accept it as easily as the others, and so he waited. But many began to believe he just did this to think as of now, to reflect on the day's events and so forth. So they would leave him be, and sometimes others would come and sit with him, to gaze up at the starry sky, to lookout into the Whiterun courtyard, to just simply wonder.

Medniece had resigned from her position as a Circle member as well as Companion, giving everything she had learned and possessed over to Aela, so that she may one day take her position. Aela had become quite the protégé, learning skills in archery quicker than anyone had ever seen. Many wondered if perhaps she should've taken residence with the Thieves Guild instead. Medniece returned to her cabin in the woods, to reside with her husband and start up a small smithing business.

Many members had come and gone, some getting some prominence in the halls, such as Skjor, now twenty-nine summers and Kodlak's right-hand-man, as well as member of the Circle. Athis, a dark elf that had fled to Skyrim after a conflict in Morrowind, had joined in hopes of finding 'fortune and glory'. Torvar, a Nord who seemed to favor his drink more than that of fighting, had joined simply because he enjoyed the mead they served. All had their reasons to join and leave, as long as they had Kodlak's consent to do so.

The twins, on the other hand, had become Kodlak's personal favorites. Not only because of the fact that he had raised them since Jergen had left, but because they had become the pair that the other Companions looked up to, despite them being much younger. Their distinct personalities and attributes gave reason to what the others wanted as Companions, for Vilkas and Farkas had been there longer than any of them, and they knew exactly what Ysgramor would've wanted their guild to achieve, and the ways in which honor could be brought forth from their contracts and missions. This, however, did not mean that they were not as mischievous and rebellious as any other teenagers.

The two had become undeniably handsome, and with their training had grown and toned muscles that not even the older members could hope to get. This meant that they constantly grabbed the attention of the young girls in the village, who would giggle and gossip whenever they saw the boys walk by. Farkas had more of a problem with this than Vilkas, as he was bigger and more defined, and had a soft spot for the pretty maidens. Vilkas tried to stay away from them, seeing his brother become a slab of butter every time they were near had made him resistant at the thought of 'being sweet for someone'. It did not mean he was heartless though, he had a couple flings here and there, but not as constant as the way his brother was. Vilkas rather spent his time reading books, training, and getting advice from Kodlak, who, aside from his brother, was really the only Companion member he could stand.

One morning, the twins traveled down to the marketplace in order to pick up some ingredients for Tilma. On the way though, they were stopped by one of Farkas' newest sweethearts.

"Farkas! I missed you, my sweet!"

Farkas chuckled and walked over to hug her, "It's good to see you, Ysolda."

Ysolda giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "So, are you still going to take me out tonight? I already set aside everything to make sure I could."

Farkas nodded with a smile. "Of course, I will meet you tonight at the gates, alright?"

"Alright! See you then, my sweet!" She squealed as she gave him another hug. She then gave Vilkas an awkward glance in recognition and hurried away.

"So, brother, how many does that make this week?" Vilkas groaned.

Farkas began to count on his hand, "Uh…I believe four but I'm not too sure."

Vilkas sighed but laughed nonetheless, "You're hopeless."

Farkas just shrugged, "Hey, there will be a day when a certain maiden will come after you and then you can't say anything about me and my dilemmas."

"Except when I find her, she will be just _one_ maiden, not _twenty._"

"Bah, what do you know!"

"A lot more than you do, believe me."

Farkas dismissed his brother's comment with the wave of his hand and continued toward the food stalls, where a merchant handed him the bag of supplies Tilma had ordered.

"You need to stop being such a drag all the time, Vilkas. And for gods sakes, wipe that damned frown off your face! You'll have a permanent scowl if you keep it up," Farkas informed his twin.

Vilkas just sneered and began to walk back to Jorrvaskr. He hated it when people told him to lighten up and be happy. How could he? He had trust issues, for one. His father leaving him and his brother had never settled in his mind, and he honestly wondered just how long it would be until everyone present in the hall would leave. This gave him the implication of being better off alone, for he didn't have to worry about being abandoned once more.

The rest of his problems just came with being seen as a lesser of his brother. Yes, Farkas could take down a damned giant if he felt like it, and yes, Farkas could slay an entire bandit camp, and _YES, _Farkas could grab the attention of anything with female anatomy that moved, but when it came to comparing the two of them, it was like comparing apples and gourds. Vilkas was strong, there was no denying it. He was even stronger then Torvar, even though he was at least fifteen years his junior. But when being compared to Farkas, one just couldn't. Farkas' build was different than his, more upper-body strength and muscles, and he had a broader torso. And it drove him _crazy _when people questioned and wondered why he couldn't amount to what his brother could do. What they never figured out though, was that Vilkas could figure out pretty much anything, read any novel, speak different languages. But they would never question him on that, because in Skyrim, being a Nord of brawn was more impressive than being a Nord of brain. That was more for the Mer and Mages.

Nevertheless, he found comfort in those who did appreciate his personality, such as Kodlak, who would sit and discuss history and prominent discoveries with him when time prevailed. It was one of the reasons he had come to gain so much respect for the old man.

Speaking of which, he hadn't had a chance to speak with him in the last week. Perhaps it was time to get all of these thoughts off his chest.

Upon entering Jorrvaskr he made his way down to the living quarters, where he knew Kodlak would most likely be in his room. He came up to the door, and heard someone talking with the old man.

"I don't know what to do Harbinger, Aela has not been seen anywhere around the Whiterun hold." It was Skjor.

"Give her time, Skjor. Unless she ran into Silver Hand on her first venture I'm sure she's just trying to make her way back here."

"But what if she did? We can't send recruits out to get her, then they would all know."

_Aela's disappeared? Silver Hand? Know? Know what? _Vilkas thought, confused.

"I'm sure Aela is fine, Skjor. She's probably just enjoying her first hunt. If she is not back in three more days, I will send others out to look for her. Go on to your room and rest, you've earned it."

"Yes Harbinger."

Vilkas made way to try and hide before the doors opened, as he knew he would be caught for eavesdropping, and probably reprimanded for it. But before he could, Kodlak called out to him, "Vilkas, I know you're there, come in my boy."

Vilkas stood confused, and wondered how he had already known he was there. But he entered the room anyway as Skjor passed him, and took a seat next to Kodlak. The old man looked at him questioningly, with an eyebrow cocked.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on your elder's conversations." Kodlak stated.

"I'm sorry, Harbinger. But, I needed to speak with you and I didn't mean to walk in on an important conversation."

Kodlak sighed and leaned back, "It is alright. We were just discussing Aela's location, as she went out on a special task and hasn't returned as of yet."

Ah yes, Aela had been inducted into the Circle earlier that week, and in doing so was sent out on a mission to prove her honor or something of the sort. But, from what the two men had been discussing, it didn't sound like anything having to do with rescues or stolen goods. First hunt? What did that even mean? And who were the Silver Hand? Vilkas decided it was best just to keep his mouth shut.

"I see," Vilkas responded.

"Now, lad. What is it that you wished to discuss?" The old man asked.

"Many things, but more significantly, the way I'm treated around here and in town."

"Treated? Aren't you respected just as everyone else?"

"Not necessarily. Farkas gets all the prominence around here and it just puts me in the shadows, when I very well know I could take down a mammoth if I needed to."

Kodlak laughed loudly. "Ah, my boy! There is no need to be jealous about your brother. You two are entirely different, and trust me when I say that the others see more of a value in your eyes than they do of his."

"I'm not jealous!" Vilkas raised his voice in annoyance, "I just wish people would stop comparing me to him! I know we're twins, and brothers, but other than that I'm nothing like that mindless buffoon!"

"Vilkas, calm yourself. I was only giving you a hard time. I understand how you feel, but just know that when you are being compared to your brother it is nothing but sheer ignorance. And as I said before, they do know that you two are different, they just immediately come to the conclusion that since you are twins, you should be the exact same, which we all know if definitely not the case. I wouldn't worry too much about it, my boy. Be proud of who you are, and perhaps people will begin to see you as you."

Vilkas just grunted. _Of course he wouldn't understand._

"Now then, I need to attend to business with Torvar. The man's gone and destroyed three of Tilma's favorite dish plates in a fit of drunkenness. I will discuss more of this with you later, Vilkas. Excuse me." Kodlak then got up and took his leave.

Vilkas groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now was a good time to go sit on the porch and think.

He made his way outside and sat down on one of the steps , bringing his knees up to his chest. It reminded him of a time four summers ago when he had been in the same spot, in the same position.

"_Vilkas, it is time to let go," Skjor had said._

"_What do you know?" Vilkas shouted._

"_Face it whelp! Jergen is never coming back, and it's time for you to forget about him and to start taking your training seriously if you hope to even become a Companion."_

Skjor was an ass, Vilkas had never fully taken a liking to him, but he was also right. The war had ended long ago, and his father never came back. But there was something in his heart that ached to know and hope that perhaps they were all wrong.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a sound of ragged, rough breathing and turned his glance up to see Aela trudging up the steps, bleeding in more places than one, holding onto her left arm, which had gashes strung about it. She looked up to the adolescent and immediately gave a sneer. She smelt like a wet dog and her hair was in shambles. Vilkas stood up hastily and tried to help her, but she only shoved him with her good arm.

"Beat it, twerp!" She growled.

"Aela, what happened to you?" Vilkas asked with worry.

"None-agh!" She had tripped on the stone pavement, but quickly regained her balance, "None of your beeswax, ice-brain! Now get out of my way!" She then pushed him aside completely and shoved the doors to the hall open with as much force as she could muster.

Vilkas watched her until she was inside of the building, then turned back toward the city.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm being kept from secrets, even now?"

The smell of dog hung in the air as the sun descended over the afternoon sky.

**AN: I wonder what "secret" is being kept from Vilkas? Haha, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review, it helps me out with things to possibly include and fix, and helps me to know you guys are enjoying this! And if you like it, pleas favorite and follow! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Time for an update! Thanks so much to my readers for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me to wake up and see all of you enjoying this. I know it's been kind of slow so far, but this chapter is where things start getting interesting from here on out. Anyways, as always, enjoy! ****The rating is going to switch to M as of this point, beware!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Five**

**Second Seed, 4E 185:**

"We want to induct you into the Circle."

These words had caused Vilkas' jaw to nearly drop as he glanced to the three faces surrounding him. Were they serious? He was experienced and such, and a Companion member by right, but was he ready to take on the responsibilities of partial leadership?

Kodlak, Skjor, and Aela had called him into Kodlak's study earlier that morning, stating that they had something important to tell him, and that it would be life changing. But he hadn't necessarily considered this.

"I…uh, I don't know what to say. I don't think I'm ready for…potential leadership just yet," He faltered.

Aela rolled her eyes and harrumphed, "It had nothing to do with leadership, moron! It just means your skills have the capability of training recruits and helping to guide them."

Vilkas looked to Kodlak, who as usual had a calm disposition on his face. He smiled at the young man and began, "Vilkas, you know that we don't offer a position amongst us just out of nowhere. One must prove to be a capable mentor to those we accept as well as a loyal shield-sibling and warrior. We have watched you since you began your training long ago, and feel as if you are ready to become one of us."

Vilkas nodded and glanced down to his hands resting on the table where he sat. He looked back up and saw the questioning glances of the three members. He sighed and smiled, then nodded.

"Alright, I will accept."

Kodlak nodded back and gave a proud grin. "Good. We will hold the ceremony tonight. Meet us out on the porch next to the training area, and we shall commence."

Vilkas agreed, then began to rise out of his chair slowly before jerking his head up in protest.

"Wait!" He paused. The others stopped in their tracks to turn back to him.

"What about Farkas?"

Skjor looked to the old man, who sighed and sat back down, silently enticing Vilkas to do the same.

"Vilkas, your brother is an excellent fighter, there's no doubt. But we do not feel as though he is quite ready to take on the responsibilities and dangers that being in the Circle require."

"But I feel as though if I should be admitted, then Farkas should be too. We do everything together. We back each other up."

In the time the twins had been raised in the old hall, Vilkas and Farkas had grown to be partners in everything. Finally being able to push aside his foolish pride, Vilkas had realized that they were supposed to work hand and hand together, like a shield and sword, and therefore could accomplish almost anything when they were out on the job. It was neat, to think that one would fail without the other, and this case was no different. If he was going to become a Circle member, then his brother would too.

"No worries, lad. Farkas will join us eventually, but when we feel he has matured to the right amount," Skjor assured.

"Alright, but I do wish he could," Vilkas muttered.

"In good time, my boy," Kodlak smiled.

When he had exited Jorrvaskr to head down into Whiterun, it was already midday. Vilkas wondered why exactly he had to wait until nightfall for his initiation, but pushed the thought aside. He found Farkas near The Bannered Mare, sitting on a bench and talking to Danica Pure-Spring. She was a young priestess in training who had been sent to the Temple of Kyraneth in order to become an apprentice, and he had taken an interest in her as of late. When they saw Vilkas approaching, they silenced their conversation, and Danica looked up to him with large eyes.

Farkas, I need to speak with you." Vilkas commanded.

"Ah okay, but I was talking with-"

"That's quite alright," Danica interrupted, "I have to get back to the temple anyway. I'll see you around Farkas. Nice seeing you, _Vilkas._" She got up from the bench to take her leave, and gave a smoldering look to the broodier twin as she walked away.

"So Danica, eh?" Vilkas questioned.

Farkas shrugged, "Aye, but I think she's taken more of a liking to you."

"Pssh. Anyway, I need to discuss something important."

"Well, let's hear it," Farkas grunted.

Vilkas took a breath, "I've been asked to join the Circle."

Farkas grinned widely and slapped Vilkas' shoulder. "Woah! Good on you, brother!"

"You're not angry?" Vilkas asked.

"Why would I be angry? I never thought either of us would ever be able to become Circle members."

"I just figured…since you weren't getting a position and I was," Vilkas said solemnly.

Farkas shook his head. "I'm not too good with that leader-like junk anyway. I'm fine just being a regular ol' Companion as of now."

Vilkas chuckled and play punched his brother in the shoulder. "You truly are hopeless, Farkas."

Farkas grinned, "It's a great trait to have, ya know."

Vilkas looked up to the sky and sighed. "I wonder what exactly I'll have to face as a Circle member?"

"More time watching Aela and Skjor try to tear each other's tongues out probably," Farkas sneered.

Vilkas let out a loud laugh, "Aye, brother. That's probably true."

Later that evening when the sun had set, Aela came into his room and motioned for him to get up. Silently and obediently, he followed her, and attempted to walk by her side, to which she stopped and whirled around to face him.

"Listen here, twerp. You may be getting acceptance into the Circle, but that does NOT mean that you get to act superior to me or act like hot shit around me and the other two. This position is a privilege, and I swear to Hircine if you fuck it up for us I will skin you. Agreed?" She stuck a finger into his chest and pushed him back.

Vilkas gulped, but nodded hesitantly anyway. _What's up her ass?_

"Okay. Now that we've got that settled, follow me."

He followed her out into the training yard and saw that Kodlak and Skjor were already there, with torches in their hands. That was strange, why would they need torches to walk around Jorrvaskr?

"Vilkas," Kodlak said in acknowledgment, "Normally we would ask the opinion of a shield-sibling who had followed you into battle if they knew you were ready to join, but since we have all been with you since the start, that is not necessary. Now, follow us, we have someplace to show you. Aela, walk on ahead."

Aela nodded and walked up the stone path toward the Skyforge. Vilkas noted that he still needed to get his sword from Eorlund sooner or later.

"Vilkas," Kodlak announced, "What you are about to see may shock you. But it has been a part of the Circle of Companions since well over two eras ago. We use the Circle as means to keep it hidden, but it is only a necessity to further lead the Companions into battle and protect Skyrim. You will now be able to share this knowledge with us, but you must tell no one. Not even your brother. Not until he is ready. Do you agree to swear to secrecy?"

Vilkas nodded in understanding.

"Alright, follow us then, we will guide you."

They followed the same trek Aela had made before stopping before the solid stone cliff of the hill the Skyforge sat on. Vilkas looked at Kodlak in confusion, but the old man only walked toward the stone and placed his hand on a certain spot. A door that was sealed in the stone suddenly began to open, and Vilkas nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight.

"Calm yourself, lad. This is just the entrance to the Underforge," Skjor said, placing a hand on Vilkas' shoulder to steady him.

"Under-wha? All I know is a damned door just came out of nowhere. Has this been here the entire time?" Vilkas demanded.

"Yes, Vilkas. The Underforge has been here just as long as the Skyforge has, just not as publicly noticed. Now come on, we need to get this over with," Kodlak said as he entered the cavern. Vilkas trailed behind, not wanting to see any more surprises to make him regret all of this.

As they came into the cavern, Vilkas noticed that something smelt like a dog, and he could hear the faint sound of rough breathing. Before he could question it though, he looked up to find a monstrous beast that resembled an anthropomorphic wolf glaring at him. It had red eyes and tanned red fur, and stood on its hind legs, with claws protruding out of its hands and feet.

"What in the gods merciless names!?" Vilkas gasped aloud. He whisked around to run out of the cavern, but was stopped by Skjor.

"Relax, Vilkas! It is only Aela!"

Vilkas turned around to look at the beast again, and he could feel the panic starting to rise in his chest.

"What in Oblivion do you mean that that's Aela! That's a damned _Werewolf!_" Vilkas cried out.

"That is the secret we are trying to tell you, Vilkas. Calm down." Kodlak muttered.

"You-you're all…this whole time?" Vilkas asked, in shock.

"Yes, the members of the Circle are given a gift from Hircine himself to carry out our duties. We are blessed with the beast blood, to heighten our senses and become one with our inner animal. We hunt for Hircine, and we feast on the prey for ourselves. And now, Vilkas, you will become one of us," Skjor explained.

"This…this is crazy! I couldn't possibly-"

"Vilkas! Do not over-think the situation at hand. If you wish to become a member of the Circle, then I'm afraid this is a necessary step. You know the secret now, boy. You must accept the blood." Kodlak said firmly.

Aela gave out a low growl and Skjor nodded to her, "The reason Aela is changed at the moment is because we have decided that she should be your blood-donor. Since you are closer to her in age, her blood won't be as potent to you as ours. All you must do is take a cup full of her blood and drink. The effects should happen immediately after it all is injested."

Vilkas looked from the beast to Kodlak, then the beast to Skjor, and sighed. _Is this really worth it? I want to be in the Circle, but, am I ready for the change?_

"Well, Vilkas?" Kodlak said impatiently.

Vilkas took a deep breath and nodded slowly, "Alright. I will accept the blood."

Skjor nodded and began to walk toward Aela. He took out a small dagger and grabbed the beast's wrist, then held it over a large stone goblet that sat in the middle of the cavern. He quickly ran the dagger across her arm, and the almost too dark liquid began to seep out into the bowl below.

Once there was enough to fill at least halfway, Skjor tied a cloth around Aela's arm, and motioned with a finger to the bowl.

"Drink."

Vilkas frowned and began to make his way toward the goblet, and peered into the brownish-purple liquid that swirled in its depths. His stomach began to churn, and the smell of it almost made him gag. He swallowed hard and cupped his hands together, then slowly lowered them into the bowl. Once they were filled, he brought them to his lips, and with one final sigh, began to suck the blood down.

_Oh gods…_

It was awful. The thick liquid ran down his throat and he had to muster everything he could not to hurl it back up. Once it was all down, he stood for a moment before his breathing started to quicken. He then began to shake, and slowly the world felt as though it were on loose hinges, sliding and swirling in all directions. Black spots began to dance in his vision, and he snarled and growled as the change began to take effect.

The three other members only looked on as their newest accomplice began to transform. They had all seen it before, they knew what to expect.

Vilkas screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, his hands attempting to pry at the ground for some sort of relief. He realized though that he no longer had hands. Instead, large paws with sharp claws donning the ends began to form, and they raked the ground with all their ferocity and vileness. His back began to crack and shift as if curled into an arch to support his new body. His legs broke and reformed, turning canine-like and taller. Black fur began sprouting on every patch of skin, his clothes ripped apart, and his face began to stretch out to form a muzzle. All the while, Vilkas only howled in pain and remorse. No one had said how miserable this transformation would be.

Yellow eyes settled into their sockets, and immediately began darting around for an exit. The new beast howled and snarled, and soon enough, took off on all four legs to the secret exit of the Underforge.

Vilkas' mind screamed at him. He could smell, hear, taste, and see things he never could imagine of even experiencing before. The wolf was strong in him, it was as if it was always there and was just waiting for a way to get out. He ran through the open plains of the Whiterun Hold, the moons glowing in all of their glory overhead. Anything he came into contact with was mercilessly slashed by his claws; he didn't seem to care if it was a human being or an animal. If it lived, it had to die. He had to feed.

_Blood…blood…blood._

His heart was hammering in his ears. Pieces of leftover flesh littered his new coat, and the infamous thick red liquid streamed through his teeth. He couldn't stop running, slicing, tearing. Whatever this beast in him wanted, it kept him going. He wanted flesh, he wanted entrails. He wanted _blood._

He never even noticed when he had come to.

The sun was shining brightly through the thick fir trees, it was early morning and the young man was sprawled out over a patch of snow-covered grass. He groaned loudly and raised his hand to his face, only to feel something sticky smeared onto his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his palm, and immediately his eyes widened.

"By Ysmir…"

He was covered, _drenched,_ in all kinds of inner body fluids and parts. He raised himself onto his knees and bent over, hurling everything in his stomach into the snow underneath him. Wiping his mouth, he attempted to stand up, only to collapse back onto the floor.

"Hey, take it easy."

Vilkas jumped, but settled quickly when he looked up to see who was talking to him. It was Skjor.

"What…happened?" Vilkas asked, out of breath.

Skjor snickered. "You had your first transformation is what happened. By Talos above, you were insane! I've never seen a wolf go as haywire as you on their first hunt!"

Vilkas only groaned and attempted to slick back his matted hair.

"Why are you here?" he half-whispered.

"I followed you out of Kodlak's request. He saw how crazy you were acting even before you left the Underforge and wanted me to make sure you didn't kill yourself."

"Just everything in sight," Vilkas said disgusted as he looked over his naked body.

"It is normal," Skjor reassured, "All of us went through our first change, it is a trial to get over the beast's instinct and to learn to control it."

"It doesn't make up for the fact that I slaughtered everything in sight."

"You won't always do that, you will learn to control it, trust me."

Vilkas grunted and attempted to stand once more. Skjor tossed a pair of trousers and a cotton shirt to him so he could cover up, but not without washing everything off of him first.

When he was finished making himself look appropriate, Skjor nodded toward the road.

"We need to get back to Jorrvaskr as soon as possible. Don't wanna raise suspicion among the others."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Uh…I think somewhere near Windhelm, not sure though."

"Gods…I really had no idea where or what I was facing."

Skjor smiled. Before he started walking though, he stopped a moment.

"Oh yes, Vilkas, us Circle members have a distinct way of telling others that we are, well, Circle members. We do this by war paint or tattoos. You know, Aela has the stripe thing going on, Kodlak has those spiral looking doodads; why not come up with your own before we get to Whiterun? To let the others know you're officially in the Circle?"

Vilkas shrugged. "I suppose, do you have paint on you?"

"I just so happen to."

Skjor handed Vilkas a small glass bottle of black paint from his pack, and the younger man emptied part of its contents into his hands.

_Hmm._

Getting most of the paint on his fingertips, he began to smudge the paint across his eyelids and around his eye sockets, until it looked as if he had been punched multiple times in the face. After he finished, he glanced up to Skjor, who nodded in response.

"It suits you."

Vilkas gave the bottle back to Skjor, as he had no means of carrying it at the moment, and with one final stretch and glance around, the two began to pace the trek back to their home.

**AN:**** This is my longest chapter yet! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you understand why the rating had to go up on this one, I warned you ahead of time! Thanks for reading! Follows, Faves, and Reviews make the world go round!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** hey guys! So sorry that there hasn't been an update in a while, but I'm in my last two weeks of school so things are getting kind of hectic at the moment. This next chapter is sort of a shift, we're almost to the part where the actual questline comes in, but not quite. I'm glad to see so many of you enjoying my story though! I thank you every day for your support! As always, enjoy!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Six**

**Rain's Hand, 4E 189:**

Teeth sank deep into the wriggling animal's fur until the creature stiffened at last and wearily dropped its head. The beast that towered over it opened its fanged mouth and dropped it to the floor, giving out a huff as it examined its kill in curiosity. Another beast of the same species trudged up beside the one in question and howled. It had been a good hunt, and soon it would be time to return home.

Aela morphed quickly into her original disposition and Vilkas did the same. After they had dressed themselves appropriately they knelt down to the large elk Vilkas had killed and each lifted a side of its body.

"I thought that damned thing would never give in," Vilkas grunted as he hoisted the mammal's front legs over his shoulder.

Aela chuckled, "It was a good kill though, this will provide us with enough meat for Jorrvaskr for the next two weeks."

"I highly doubt that, Aela," Vilkas mocked, "The whole thing will be gone in two days tops with Farkas running around."

Aela gave out a laugh in affirmation as the pair started off toward the road.

"Speaking of which, where has your brother been lately?" She asked, "He wasn't at Jorrvaskr at all these past few days, and Kodlak said he wasn't in Whiterun either."

Vilkas paused for a moment, and began, "Farkas went to see some retired warrior in Windhelm who was in the Great War to ask if he possibly knew the status of our father."

Aela frowned and sighed. "Doesn't he know-"

"I'd rather not talk about this, Aela." Vilkas said, cutting her off.

Aela looked to him with concern, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Vilkas only shrugged. "He left us, therefore I have nothing to do with him anymore. Farkas on the other hand believes that he may be out there still, and won't give up searching until something hard hits him in the face."

"He was your father, Vilkas. You should at least show some regard of respect toward him," Aela said quietly.

"Why would I hold respect for someone who abandoned me?"The man growled.

"Forget I said anything," Aela countered.

They walked a little ways toward the Whiterun hold before Vilkas began speaking again.

"Kodlak thinks that Farkas is ready to join the Circle."

Aela raised her head with an eyebrow cocked at his inquiry. "Seriously?"

Vilkas nodded, shifting his shoulder so the elk was in a different position. "He believes Farkas has gained enough experience doing contracts, and he thinks he'd make a good master in heavy armor."

"And what do you think of this? You have a say on whether or not it should happen, you know."

"My brother is an excellent fighter, and I think he would serve the Circle well."

"Your brother is also a sack of potatoes when it comes to strategy. Don't you think he'd blow our cover eventually?"

Vilkas gave an annoyed look to the woman. "I have faith in what Kodlak says. And if he believes Farkas is ready, why wouldn't I agree to him joining?"

"Because you're his brother, it's in your right to look out for him and judge for yourself how you think he'd do," Aela stated.

"You're just being ignorant about sharing the blood with him, just like you were when I took it."

The red head huffed in disagreement, "Ignorant, am I? The day that pup comes home and begs you for mercy after he reveals us to someone, I'll personally rub my hand in your face and say 'I told you so'."

"Whatever, Aela. I already gave Kodlak my consent to allow him to join. Skjor agreed as well," Vilkas grunted.

"Do you three always discuss these kinds of things without me?" Aela cried out.

"Only when it's necessary," Vilkas said as he flashed a coy grin. Aela gave him a glare.

When they returned to Jorrvaskr later that day, everyone was out in the training area, including Farkas, who was sitting at one of the tables. Vilkas smiled when he saw his brother, and hastily dropped the elk on the stone ground near the wall.

"I hope you're not thinking that that's going to stay there." Tilma directed to Vilkas as she swept the porch.

"No worries, Tilma. I'll move it after we settle in a bit," Vilkas said with the wave of his hand.

"Brother," Farkas grinned at his twin as Vilkas made his way to wear he sat.

"Hello, Farkas. How was the trip to Windhelm?"

Farkas shivered. "Cold. Lots of wind. But I talked to that man."

"What did he say?" Vilkas asked.

Farkas shook his head. "He never ran into a 'Jergen' he said. He thinks if we haven't heard anything of him by now, there's no point to even worrying about it."

Vilkas lowered his head. "It's been almost sixteen years, brother. I lost hope long ago of his return, and I feel we should both put it behind us."

Farkas nodded with a small smile. "Yes, that'd probably be best."

Vilkas rested his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come on, I need you to help me skin the elk I hunted today."

Farkas raised a brow. "You've been hunting a lot lately. I never saw you as much of the woodsman type."

Vilkas let out a loud laugh. "Believe me, I'm not."

"Then how come you're always-"

"Vilkas! Welcome home, shield-brother," Skjor shouted out as he came out of the mead hall toward the brothers.

"Hello, Skjor," Vilkas nodded in acknowledgment.

"Farkas, do you mind if I steal Vilkas away for a moment? I need to speak to him in private," Skjor ordered more than asked.

The bigger twin 'hmphed' in agreement and Vilkas turned to him.

"Do me a favor and start skinning that elk, would you?"

Farkas groaned and stood up hastily, "Of course! Every time Vilkas brings home a damn animal, leave it to Farkas to do all the work afterward!" He flailed his arms in annoyance as he walked toward the animal still resting by the wall.

Vilkas stared after his twin in amusement. Skjor cleared his throat to recapture the man's attention, and Vilkas turned back to him.

"Come with me, Kodlak wishes to speak to all of us."

Vilkas obeyed and walked after Skjor, who led him into the mead hall and downstairs to Kodlak's quarters. The old man was sitting in a chair with his arms resting on his lap, and Aela stood near the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, there you are. I assume you all know why I called you here," Kodlak announced.

Vilkas stepped forward, "This is concerning Farkas, correct Harbinger?"

Kodlak nodded in response. "Yes, I believe we all have agreed that he should be introduced to the beast blood, as he has matured and learned to take responsibility among us. I feel tonight should work perfectly, it is a full moon and a perfect night to take on the first effects. Does anyone object to this decision?"

Vilkas casted a glance toward Aela, who stood in her position by the door, motionless. Apparently she had reconsidered what he had said earlier.

"Then it shall be done. Tonight, we will take him to the Underforge."

When Vilkas came outside, his brother was sitting near the base of the Skyforge hill, peeling away at the enormous elk with a dagger. He walked up to him and knelt down, reaching for his own dagger and started to help out.

"So, what did Skjor want?" Farkas asked.

Vilkas chuckled, "It was a private conversation, he told you so."

"Doesn't mean you can't tell me," Farkas smirked.

"You really want to know?" Vilkas snidely responded.

"Lay it on me, brother."

"We want you to join the Circle."

Farkas stopped slicing and looked up at his twin. "Me?"

"Yes, Farkas. Tonight."

"Tonight? But I'm not-"

"Farkas, it really isn't as confusing as it should be. You will be a mentor among the Companions, and help us in furthering the success of our recruits."

Farkas quieted for a moment before piping up again, "I don't know if I can make a decision before tonight…"

Vilkas smiled and placed his hand on his brother's back. "Join us, brother. It would mean a lot to me."

Farkas sighed and gave a short nod. "Alright. For you, Vilkas."

That evening, they all met outside at the exact same spot Vilkas had stood in when he had been introduced into the Circle. After discussing their views on Farkas joining, they led him to the underforge, with Vilkas walking ahead of them. It was decided even before Farkas was considered that if he did join, his twin would be the donor. Vilkas breathed in deep. How would his brother respond to this, this secret he had kept from him for three summers now? He was surprised Farkas didn't become more suspicious than just the usual question on where Vilkas was going in the middle of the night. Then again, Farkas wasn't very observant, a lot of things flew past his head without him noticing.

Vilkas entered the Underforge first, and the others followed suit. Kodlak, Aela, and Skjor stood against a wall near the stone goblet, and Farkas wandered aimlessly around the cavern, taking everything in.

"Uh…Has this always been here?" He muttered.

His brother nodded. Kodlak stepped forward from where he stood and signaled to Vilkas, "Go ahead."

Vilkas began breathing heavily and soon his joints began to crack as the change came into effect. Fur sprouted all over his body and his clothes ripped to shreds. He crouched in an alert position as his transformation finished, it being ten times quicker than his first one long ago. Farkas only stood in alarm, and began to back away to the exit. Vilkas only stepped forward.

"This is the secret we share, Farkas. And tonight, you shall join us." Aela said.

"V-vah-vah…" Farkas stuttered as he backed into a wall. Vilkas came closer and nudged at his brother's shoulder with his muzzle, causing Farkas to stiffen.

"Do not fear, my boy. Your brother will not harm you. Now that you see what we are, you will see for yourself what we do. Vilkas will be your blood donor, you will drink his blood and the transformation will take effect," Kodlak said.

"This…is insane." Farkas whispered.

"If you wish to be in the Circle, you must do this." Skjor commanded.

Vilkas stared into his brother's eyes, the thick blue clouded by confusion and the smell of fear drenching him like perfume. He whined and Farkas focused on him. Some unspoken language passed through them, and Farkas soon understood.

_Come, brother. Do this._

The bigger twin slowly nodded and swallowed hard, "Okay…"

Vilkas stomped toward the goblet in the center of the cave and Skjor came up beside him. Taking the young wolf's arm, he made a quick gash with a dagger and blood soon flowed out into the basin.

Farkas stepped forward and cupped his hands. He took the blood into his palms and slowly began drinking the thick maroon liquid. He hacked after it was all down, and began crying in pain as his hands began to pull at his hair. Vilkas had already reverted back to his original state at this point, and stood still as he observed his brother experiencing the change.

Farkas howled as his body began to shift, falling to the floor and attempting to pry at some invisible obstacle in front of him. His limbs re-shaped themselves, fur sprouted, the same color as Vilkas', and a muzzle replaced his mouth and nose. He growled and thrashed, getting up and running into the walls around him, clawing at everything he could find.

Vilkas could feel the pain his brother was facing, and it was torturing him seeing him like this. He wanted to step forward and help him, but knew his efforts would be unsuccessful. Farkas would just have to face this alone, and hopefully it would be over soon. He cringed as Farkas slashed his new claws at the goblet, drawing blood underneath his nails.

Once it was finally over, the new beast howled and barked, and, just like his brother, took out into the night. But this time, he exited through the main entrance, into the town.

"Gods damn-it!" Aela shouted as she chased after him.

"I don't want to hold the Companions responsible for letting a werewolf on the loose," Skjor groaned as he followed Aela.

Vilkas tried to run after the other two, but Kodlak stopped him.

"Let them take care of it, Vilkas. I don't want you to act without thinking."

"Harbinger! Farkas will probably send the whole town into a frenzy! I need to go out there to calm him!"

Kodlak placed his hands on Vilkas'shoulders roughly. "Calm yourself, boy. Farkas will be fine. Aela and Skjor will make sure he makes his way out of Whiterun."

"He was so frightened…I could see it in his eyes. I…I could feel it." Vilkas said sadly.

"It is typical for twins to feel each other's emotions. This dates back to long ago, and the concern you feel for him is normal anyway, Vilkas. Farkas will get used to this, just like you did when you accepted the blood."

"I suppose…"

Kodlak smiled and patted the younger man on the back. "Go ahead and get some rest, Vilkas. If you feel up to it in the morning, you are permitted to go after your brother. Make sure you don't do anything stupid though."

Vilkas nodded and exited the Underforge in silence.

_Don't get yourself killed, brother._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **** I'd like to address a couple things before we get started with this chapter, nothing too big but just some issues I've had mentally when writing this that have been kinda bugging me. For one, this story is my personal headcanon on what I think happened with Vilkas and such, meaning more than likely, none of it (aside from the actual quest part) is true. That being said, you probably have noticed that I changed Skjor's age dramatically in this story and changed his background a bit, because I wanted to make the story flow and honestly it's hard to come up with a valid plot for the Companions when each member says something different lol also I didn't want a 37 year old Aela being paired with a 60 something year old Skjor, cause, c'mon, we all know they had something going together. But yah, just wanted to clear that up. And to ****TheShadowOfTheWickerMan: **** Thank you kindly for your review :3 yes, you are correct, the twins got accepted together, but as I stated above, I wanted the story to pan out and flow nicely, and I figured Vilkas would have more than likely been considered before his brother, seeing as though he is the more strategic and wise, so I separated their introductions into the Circle by about three years. (Nothin' too big lol) Alright, now that that's out of the way, here's the final chapter of the prologue. The main questline will begin in the next chapter, but it will start right before the Dragonborn appears in Jorrvaskr. (This story is in a third-person POV of Vilkas, remember, so most of the Dragonborn's missions from the Companions that don't include Vilkas will not be shown.) Wow that was a long note. Haha, please enjoy this next installment!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor: ****Chapter Seven**

**Frostfall, 4E 193:**

"Hey, do you want to go hunting tonight?" Farkas asked his brother as he stretched his arms over his head and popped his back.

Vilkas glanced over his shoulder from where he sat at his desk to where his twin sat on his bed and shook his head in response.

"Kodlak says it's too dangerous to go hunting right now. He forbade Aela and Skjor from doing it earlier this week."

Farkas gave a loud yawn as he continued to pop his joints. "Why does Kodlak always have to ruin our fun?"

"He's just looking out for us is all."

"But what dangers are out there really?" Farkas said with a quick snort, "Last I checked there were just the local folk, but even they run away from the sight of us at night."

His brother only shrugged at his comment, and continued writing on the parchment sitting in front of him.

"What are you writing?" Farkas chided in again after a minute of silence.

"I'm helping balance the payments to the recruits since Aela and Skjor are gone for the next few weeks. Kodlak is frail at the moment and needs to rest. I told him I would help with the accounts and such for the time being," Vilkas quickly said as he scribbled more ink onto the paper.

"Ah…for a moment there I thought you were writing a love letter," Farkas replied with a smirk.

Vilkas whipped his head to glare at his brother, "No, because unfortunately I don't have time for such _luxuries._"

Farkas raised his hands in surrender in response. "Easy there, saber cat, I was only teasing."

"I'm obviously not in the mood for that," was all Vilkas said.

Farkas sighed and rose to his feet. "Well, if you feel like breaking the rules later, I'll be upstairs in the hall." He then exited his brother's room.

Vilkas let out a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. Being in the Circle was a lot more stressful than he had thought it would've been, considering there were no "leaders" in the Companions, only those who were most trusted. It was hard to focus on keeping his training in tact when he had to constantly worry about fixing the structure and weapons of those who stumbled into Jorrvaskr. And now his brother was becoming a pain in the ass too, with his bickering of not being able to change as much, and wanting to release the urge his wolf would siege inside him. Vilkas knew how he felt, exactly how he felt actually, and although the idea of running like a maniac and killing prey sounded charming at the moment, he would not go against Kodlak's wishes.

He really had no idea why Kodlak was so against them hunting at night, when just a few summers back, the only time _to_ hunt was during nightfall, that way it'd be easier to not get spotted. But regardless of reason, he would obey.

Once he had finished, he enclosed the parchment he had written on in a log book and pushed it aside, then stood up and stretched with a moan. A nice bottle of mead sounded perfect.

When he reached the top of the staircase, he was stopped by one the new recruits, a whelp in his eyes, Njada Stonearm, who had been welcomed into Jorrvaskr two months prior. He didn't particularly have a fondness for her, not since she had thrown a cup of spiced wine in his brother's face out of anger. She seemed to have a fondness for him though, and often tried to convince him to be her trainer, although he had flat-out refused numerous times.

"Vilkas, how goes it?" She said with a smile that made Vilkas roll his eyes internally.

"Just going to get a drink," he replied casually.

Njada shifted her weight so that her hip jutted out in a flirtatious manner. "Mind if I join?"

Vilkas huffed and brushed past her, causing the woman to grunt in disgust.

"What, Vilkas? Afraid of a woman's interest?" She called out as he walked away.

_The Bannered Mare might not have the best drinks but if I can get away from that-_

"Vilkas!" Athis ran up to the Nord from his spot at the dining table.

"Aye?" Vilkas said with an eyebrow raised.

"I need you to help me out with my arm, I think I'm not doing that move you taught me the other day the way it's supposed to be."

Vilkas rubbed his hand across his mouth and ran it through his hair in frustration, "Can't this wait till tomorrow, Athis?"

"I…well…yes I suppose. I was just letting you know," the elf muttered.

"Alright, well, tonight I'm not the best in spirits, if you could tell. First thing in the morning I'll help you out."

"Alright," Athis said, unconvinced.

Continuing his trek to get outside, he was stopped once more by Vignar, who tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the young man eye him curiously.

"Yes Vignar, can I help you?" Vilkas groaned.

"I'll have you know the contracts have been building up lately and I haven't seen you or your brother handing them out as frequently as you should."

The younger man cracked his neck as his wolf began to emerge out of fury.

_Keep it together Vilkas. Don't lose your temper._

"I've been trying, Vignar. I'm only one man and Farkas handles the newcomers. Everyone else is out of commission at the moment."

"Well, try harder. You are in the Circle, and I expect you to know better. That's why you are in it." The old man was pushing at buttons that had no business being fiddled with.

Vilkas growled lowly as he stomped away from Vignar and headed toward the dining table where his brother sat.

"Vilkas?" his brother said as he looked up.

"We need to leave, now." Vilkas heaved.

Farkas understood immediately. He got up and the two descended outside and ran to the Underforge. As soon as they entered the cave, Vilkas began to roar in fury.

"Who do those, those…_ingrates _think they are trying to push me around?!"

"Vilkas…" Farkas said quietly.

"No, Farkas! They need to respect me more, they need to respect all of us more! I'm tired of being prodded with for trying to help. They only complain about their needs and wants and I'm damned tired of it!" His mouth began to bare fangs as he rambled on.

Farkas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but Vilkas just brushed it off. He walked toward the secret exit of the Underforge and glanced back to his brother.

"I think I need to kill something, before I kill someone."

Farkas smiled and nodded. Transforming quickly, the two brothers ran out of the cavern and into the pastures of the Whiterun Hold.

Vilkas had never felt so relieved. Being without becoming the beast for so long had come to be like being addicted to a drug, and once he had a taste of it, he had no idea why he had told Kodlak that he would stop. The brothers ran side by side on all fours, howling and yipping as their fur coats became dusted with snow the further they ran. They had a couple encounters with animals on the way to nowhere, and took their time hunting the prey and devouring it.

After Vilkas had come off his high from bloodshed, the twins relocated from the snowy hilltops to a small lake, and dipped into it to rinse themselves off. The water felt heavenly on Vilkas' matted coat, and he and his brother splashed around the water in joy as if they had all the time in the world.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in bushes nearby, and his ears perked up in curiosity at the hushed but fully present noise. Farkas began to whine behind him, and he knew why. The noise he heard was an intruder, and by the scent he detected, it was not a friendly one.

"Hey, lookie here, fellas!" A rough voice chuckled darkly from the brush.

Four figures emerged from the foliage and the hairs on Vilkas' back immediately stood on end. He backed away from them slowly, only to hear two more voices conversing behind him.

They were surrounded.

"What a perfect end to the night, getting to skin another two wolves for my collection." The voice called out again.

Vilkas emitted a vibrating growl from his throat in warning, and Farkas stood at his side, his tail between his legs.

"Get them!"

In a flash, the six beings charged at the brothers, each pulling out large swords that shimmered under the faint moonlight. Vilkas snarled and bounded after one of them, and attempted to rip their arm off with his mouth, but before he could even bare his fangs, the figure had slashed at him with the sword, leaving a gaping mark across his chest. Vilkas whimpered in pain and collapsed, the gash in his torso releasing a sensation of burning acid running through his frame. Farkas barked at his brother's fall and began flailing his claws toward the rest of the group, managing to take two of them out.

While the rest of the attackers were busy with checking the two that had fallen, Farkas ran over to his twin and nudged him to get up. Seeing the opportunity of escape, Vilkas ignored the burn in his chest and slowly got to his hind feet. The brothers took off like lightning, ensuring they wouldn't be followed.

Amidst running, Vilkas became weak with pain and fell, returning to his original state in the process. Farkas changed back in an instant, and knelt down to raise his brother to his feet.

"C'mon, Vilkas! Stay awake!" He shouted.

Vilkas groaned in response and Farkas brought his brother's arm over his shoulder to help him continue walking.

It was daybreak by the time they had returned home, and as soon as they walked through the doors to Jorrvaskr, all eyes flew to them. Njada gasped and blushed at the sight of the two naked men standing at the entrance, and Kodlak immediately stood up and weakly jogged to Vilkas' side.

"Farkas! What happened?!" The old man cried out hoarsely. He lifted Vilkas' head up and examined his face. The young man's eyes were dancing in a flurry of fog and his lips were turning a pale purple.

"We…uh, we were scouting and were attacked by bandits. They attacked Vilkas and took our clothing." Kodlak knew this wasn't the case, and that Farkas was only bluffing to lower suspicion.

"Come with me, and pick your brother up for gods' sakes. He's about to plummet."

Farkas nodded and hoisted his twin over his shoulder, then followed Kodlak to his quarters.

When they had reached his room, Kodlak ordered Farkas to lay Vilkas on his bed, and then permitted him to get dressed. When Farkas came back, Kodlak was standing over his brother, examining the slice in his body.

"Now tell me what REALLY happened." The old man ordered.

Farkas took a deep breath, "Me and Vilkas went hunting last night because he was about to explode, and while we were out we were attacked by this group of bandits that weren't frightened by us. They sliced Vilkas across the chest and he gave out, then we managed to get away. I think the sword they used was poisoned, 'cause he isn't looking too good."

Kodlak shook his head. "Not poison. This isn't an ordinary mark. It's tinted green, and it's leaving a burn scar in its stead. It's silver."

"Silver?" Farkas questioned.

"Aye, Silver. And those weren't bandits that attacked you, they were the Silver Hand, a group of werewolf hunters that are committed to hunting us down and killing us. This is why I told you four not to continue hunting at night! That group has gotten trickier, they have found ways to track us. And if you aren't careful out there, they could kill you!"

"But…I don't understand, how can silver hurt us?" Farkas asked.

Kodlak went over to one of his shelves and brought out a potion, then walked over to Vilkas and poured the liquid over his chest. "Silver is used to kill cursed beings. This can be anything of the sort, draugr, skeletons, necromancers; and unfortunately werewolves as well. From here on out, steer clear of them. They are nothing but trouble, and won't hesitate to end you at once."

Farkas nodded in understanding, "Is Vilkas…?" He had been unconscious at this point.

"Your brother will be fine, the potion I put on the mark should clear the burning eventually. However, the scar will be permanent."

Farkas breathed a sigh of relief and looked to his twin, whose mouth was agape and eyes were rolled back in a sedated state.

"Take him to his room, Farkas. And no more hunting after dark! Only use the blood when necessary." Kodlak scorned.

"Alright, Harbinger." Farkas wheezed as he picked his brother up once more and walked out into the hallway.

He kicked the doors to Vilkas' room open with a foot and hastily placed him down on the bed. Taking a step back he yawned and left. It was high time he collapsed in his own bed.

Vilkas lay in a heap on his mattress, and stirred in his uninterrupted sleep as his dreams came to life. In his mind, he imagined himself a real wolf, running about the plains in happiness as he chased elk and foxes. Suddenly out of the sky came a dragon, but this dragon was beautiful, and Vilkas couldn't help but marvel as it descended from the heavens and landed in front of him. The dragon soon morphed into a human, and Vilkas reverted back into a Nord, and the two walked toward one another, until their hands were clasped together. They then walked away together toward an unknown destination in the distance.

Romance, bah; such a thing was best for sleep, he concluded when he later woke up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! As always, if you liked this chapter, REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE, it always makes my day a little brighter! :) The next chapter will probably be up in a week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Nothin really to say, sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy these last two weeks. But guys, I really need feedback from you if I need to improve, fix, or change something to my story! I'm glad you guys are viewing the updates but I really need your opinions as well! Anyway, this is where the questline comes into play, but as I stated in the last chap, we're gonna start off right before the Dragonborn comes to Jorrvaskr. I hope you all enjoy as always :3**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Eight**

**22****nd**** of Last Seed, 4E 201:**

"So, Ulfric's escaped the execution block, and out of nowhere dragons have returned. Damn it all." Skjor muttered as he guzzled down a tankard of wine.

The Companions were all gathered around the dining table of the mead hall, each holding large tankards of liquor and drinking to their hearts content. It had been a rough week, each of them on countless contracts during the day due to the uprising of the Stormcloaks and their mischief. Weapons were going missing, people were going missing, and the Companions just had to be stuck right in the middle of it, of course. And now to top things off, just when they had thought the war was finally over, Ulfric had fled, and of all the things to appear in Skyrim during the war, it had to be dragons.

"What do you think will happen now?" The newest recruit, Ria, asked politely.

"No idea," Vilkas piped in, "but with that crazed Jarl on the loose, there's no telling. Ulfric would kill his own kin before he'd let the Empire have their way," he said with a grunt. He had no opinion on the war situation in Skyrim at the moment, but took interest in the conversations that the others would hold on it and often would leave his view in their mindsets. In his eyes, wars needed to be wars when something mattered, not when someone didn't get their way. It was like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting their favorite type of sweet at the bakery.

As for the dragons, he had no clue. The only evidence they had of a dragon appearing in Skyrim was by word of mouth from those who had come from either Helgen or Riverwood, who had either experienced the creature first-hand or had watched it from the nearby village. Therefore, he couldn't justify if they were truthful or not.

"Dragons haven't been seen in Skyrim since well over a few eras. The fact that they are just now reappearing along with Ulfric's escape doesn't seem like a coincidence to me," Aela said flatly.

"I agree," Farkas said with a nod.

"Whatever is having to do with the war or, gods forbid, dragons, is none of our concern," Kodlak coughed roughly from the end of the table. "We need to continue to focus on our duties as Companions, which does not involve all this disaster that has plagued this country in the last ten years."

"Can't wait to get all the notices about people bein' carried off by dragons," Torvar snorted as he grabbed a new bottle of mead and began to chug it.

Vilkas got up from his seat at the table and began making his way to the courtyard doors. "Ria, we need to start your lesson for today soon. Meet me outside when you've had your fill."

Ria, not being much of a drinker, sloshed what was left in her mug around and hastily sat it on the table. "That's alright," she smiled as she stood up, "I think I've had my share of alcohol today." Vilkas only raised an eyebrow at her. She skipped to his side in an instant, and stood at ready for his order.

"No need to be so formal, whelp." Vilkas sneered at the Imperial. She lowered her shoulders a bit and frowned at the man. He then opened the doors and motioned for her to go outside.

* * *

Later that evening when Vilkas came into the mead hall, Kodlak was sitting at the table with the rest of the Circle standing near him. They all gazed up when they heard the door open, and Kodlak gave a smile and waved his hand to get him to come over.

"Is there something wrong, Harbinger?" Vilkas asked when he was next to the old man.

"Yes, well…no, not literally. I wanted all of you together so I could discuss something important. But, as with all of the Circle's discussions, it cannot be here. Let us make our way to the Underforge." Kodlak attempted to raise himself out of the seat, but faltered slightly, causing Skjor and Vilkas to jump up and assist the old man.

"I'm fine, really." Kodlak said hoarsely.

Ignoring his protests, Skjor and Vilkas escorted their Harbinger to the cavern, and once they were all present inside, he sat himself down on one of the stone ledges against the wall and huffed out a short breath. The others stood around him, giving him space to make sure he didn't become antsy.

"Now that we're here, I want to talk about something I've discovered."

The other four waited patiently for the old man to catch his breath, and soon he began again, "It involves the beast blood, and how I believe the Companions first came into contact with it, and my own opinion of it."

"'Own opinion'? Kodlak what're you getting at?" Aela said as she crossed her arms and scowled.

"Aela," Vilkas said firmly. She shut her mouth abruptly.

"As you all know," Kodlak continued, "The Companions have held the blood of the wolf within the Circle for over two eras now. But it wasn't always that way. Ysgramor himself never shared Hircine's gift, and it is why he roams the halls of Sovngarde in glory for what he did centuries ago. The Companions of this age were tricked into accepting the blood, by believing they would become stronger and more agile, which is true is sense, but not in the way they had hoped. And since then, we have plagued the members of this Circle with the blood in hopes of retaining glory, but at what cost? Only to be pursued by bandits with silver, by common folk, by others of our kin. I wish to be clean of this burden, I wish to be able to be free from Hircine's grasp. I wish to wake up and find Sovngarde when my time comes. I want to be rid of the blood."

The other Circle members stared at the man, dumbfounded. It was only when Vilkas stepped forward did the others finally lose their state of shock.

"But…Kodlak, when I was given the blood, you said this was a blessing and that I needed to accept it. Are you telling me now that this was all, ah… a misconception? That you were doubting the blood already, but forced someone else to take it anyway?" his anger was steadily rising.

Kodlak shook his head. "I did not begin to 'doubt' the blood until about five years ago. We all know where beasts go when they perish; they are taken by Hircine to his hunting grounds. I am a Nord, a son of Skyrim, and I want to be able to live on in Sovngarde, not as some pet of a Daedric Prince."

Vilkas moved in a bit closer, "I am a Nord too, in fact, we all are. Why do you believe that inflicting the blood on us is acceptable when you yourself wish to be rid of it?"

"Vilkas, as I said I did not begin to think about this until recently. Even then, there is nothing I can do about my situation. There is no cure, not as of yet, so I am stuck in the position of joining Hircine," the old man concluded.

"The blood has saved you many times, in fact, it's probably the reason you're still able to move about without collapsing. Why do you disregard such an amazing gift, one that not many are able to get?" Aela shouted fiercely, her hands squished into tight fists.

Kodlak looked to the woman monotonously. "Because to me, it is not a _gift._ It is a bloody curse in my eyes."

Aela snarled. Skjor placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"You're insane!" She snapped.

Kodlak shifted slightly and cleared his throat. "I am going to continue to find a cure, hopefully one will be discovered soon enough. For right now, the best way to distance myself from the beast is to not transform into it. I am going to cease my changes from here on out, and I ask you all to do the same, for the honor and glory of the Companions."

Aela broke free from Skjor and marched up to the old man, "I'm never going to give up my blood you old coot, I will live on in the name of both the Companions and Hircine. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed outside. Skjor looked between Aela and the old man, and sighing decided to follow her.

"Boys," Kodlak said quietly. The twins turned their heads from the exit back to where their Harbinger sat, and Vilkas shook his head.

"Kodlak, I just…I feel betrayed. My whole time in the Circle…I thought that this-" he gestured around the entire cavern, "was all the basis of it. I feel like just a whole chunk of my life has been wasted. That it was meaningless, especially when my own Harbinger says so himself."

Kodlak smiled sadly and stood up slowly. He walked to where the twins stood and brought both of them in for an embrace.

"It was not wasted. You are not a waste. You two have been here for me since you were just wee lads, and having the opportunity to raise you as my own has been the greatest gift anyone could have. But right now, I need you, both of you, to help and support me through this experiment. You two are Nords as well, you can join me in Shor's Hall when it is your time, though I feel mine is fast approaching. Do this for me, promise me you will not use the blood, not until I am positive that there is no cure."

The brothers glanced at each other briefly and Vilkas nodded.

"Yes, Harbinger."

"Yeah."

Kodlak pulled back and gave them a wrinkled smile. "It's times like these that make all these years of pain worth experiencing. I thank you my boys, well, you're not much of boys any longer, but you always will be to me, even if I can't even put my arm around Farkas' shoulder," he chuckled roughly.

* * *

Two weeks later found Vilkas growing impatient with his inability to change, the urge to give into the beast was becoming stronger and there was no means of toning it down. Farkas seemed to be taking to not having the change quite well, he hadn't complained about it at all, and often was relaxed whenever he ran into him in the hall. Perhaps being distanced from the beast was a blessing for him.

As for Vilkas, the primal need was increasing in difficulty to ignore. He became angry at the smallest things, and had even thrown a plate against the wall and had shattered it in frustration at Njada making a snide comment about him. If his temper had been bad before, at this point it was near legendary.

He made his way down to Kodlak's quarters in order to have a chat with him about his situation, and was surprised to see the old man sitting at the table near his bedroom eating his dinner for the evening.

"Kodlak, you're not joining us upstairs for the meal? It's quite early to be having supper."

Kodlak swallowed the food he was chewing and wiped his mouth. He then folded his arms in his lap and shook his head.

"No…not enough strength to constantly climb those stairs. Tilma said she would bring me my meals if I wasn't feeling up to walking around."

Vilkas sat down in the seat across from him and sighed.

"Something wrong, lad?" the old man asked quietly.

"You know what's wrong, this urge to change is nearly killing me. I haven't been able to control my senses at all lately, and I think I might kill someone if I hold it out any longer. How Farkas is able to manage it, I have no idea."

Kodlak gave out a short laugh and shook his head. "Your brother just breezes on by with things, while you overthink them. That's the consequence of being wise, I'm afraid."

"I feel like the beast is going to burst out of skin at any moment, and the harsh truth is that I can't do anything about it. Have you discovered anything new about the cure?"

"Afraid not," the old man said in regret, "Not changing is the closest thing I can think of getting a cure at the moment, but I feel as though the curse of the original Companions who took the blood is what I should be observing. Perhaps something having to do with them is the key. Declining the transformations will help for the time being though, it has for me and Farkas anyway."

Vilkas lowered his head, "But… I still hear the call of the blood."

"We all do," Kodlak affirmed, "It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome it."

"You have my brother and I obviously, but I still don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

Suddenly, an unfamiliar scent began making its way through the living quarters. Vilkas perked his head up in alert and saw a figure walking toward them from the darkness of the hallway.

_Another worthless recruit…_

Kodlak nodded and lounged back a bit in his seat. "Leave that to me."

Vilkas knew that meant it was the end of the conversation, and just as soon as Kodlak had finished his sentence, the stranger was standing in front of him with their arms crossed.

_Talos above…_

"I would like to join the Companions."

* * *

**Sorry that that's it for right now, I just wanted to get the little bit about Kodlak resisting the change and the others' responses to it. I wasn't lying when I said that this is where the Companions questline came in! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW if you liked it! Thanks again for your support, I will update ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**** Alright! Now we're getting into the deets of this story :D haha just kidding. I hope you enjoyed Vilkas' backstory (as well as the others) but this is where the Dragonborn comes into play. As always thank you for your continued support **** I appreciate it so much! Without further ado, here's chapter NINE!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor: **** Chapter Nine**

**5****th**** of Heartfire, 4E 201:**

Of all the types of recruits Jorrvaskr had seen come and go in the past, Vilkas had never seen one quite like this one, and was initially shocked to view them standing in front of him with such a demeanor that cried "mess with me, and I'll mess you up" when this individual looked as if they couldn't harm a rabbit.

With her arms crossed tightly over her chest and her hip jutting in out in impatience, the Nordic woman who had interloped his and Kodlak's conversation stood firm, as if she were searching for something and was disappointed to not find it. Her thick wavy blonde hair fell like a curtain over her shoulders and rested just below the bottom of her rib cage, it was untidy, with bits of leaf and dirt coating strands. Her eyes were a sharp green, and they darted around the room nervously and had come to rest of Vilkas' face a couple times as she stood before him and Kodlak. Her frame was appropriate for a Nord, although a bit tiny, and a bit shorter. Her armor was laughable, a complete mismatched set of simple leather strappings and gauntlets and rusty steel boots that she probably looted off someone else. She had minor scars running across her arms, and had red circles around her wrists. This gave Vilkas a cause for alarm, she had been bound at one point, and he didn't want to figure out why.

He was brought back to reality from his silent observation when Kodlak grunted, "Hmm, yes, a certain strength of spirit…"

Vilkas looked to his Harbinger in confusion and whined, "Master, you are not truly thinking of accepting her…?"

The woman gave the younger man a glare and pouted a bit at his irrational comment. Kodlak turned to Vilkas and lowered his gaze in scolding.

"I am no one's _master, _Vilkas. And last I checked, there were empty beds in the halls of Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

Vilkas gave out a grunt as he crossed his arms in annoyance, "Apologies; but, perhaps this isn't the best time? I've never even heard of this outsider!"

The woman let out a huff and knotted her eyebrows together in anger. Vilkas could sense her patience slowly deteriorating as the minutes passed by, and for some odd reason it made him snicker on the inside. She had the face of a child, her eyes squinting together as if she were trying to hold back throwing a tantrum. No matter how threatening she thought she was being, Vilkas saw her as nothing but a wimp, trying to muster up the best scowl she possibly could.

Kodlak gave out a sigh and stood up slowly, then walked toward the woman and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes, the famous come to us. Sometimes, men and women come to seek their fame. It makes no difference." He gave her a genuine smile. She slowly looked up at him from glaring at Vilkas and returned the smile with as much tenderness. It made Vilkas sick. Who did she think she was, trying to get the best out of Kodlak?

"What is your name, my child?" Kodlak asked softly.

The woman returned her gaze to Vilkas' and for a moment he shuddered. Her green eyes pierced into blue as she gave a firm answer.

"Adelia. My name is Adelia."

The old man nodded and looked back to the young man.

"You see Vilkas, it makes no difference as to where our members come from, because what truly matters is their heart." Adelia gave a testing smirk to Vilkas as Kodlak finished his comment.

"And…their arm," Vilkas scowled, un-amused.

Kodlak gave out a chuckle, "Of course," he turned to Adelia, "How are you in battle, girl?"

She fidgeted for a moment before taking a breath, "I can handle myself."

Kodlak smiled and patted her on the back. "That may be so," he then gestured to the man still sitting in the chair, "This is Vilkas, he will test your arm."

_Why me?_ Vilkas growled internally.

"Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

Giving out a groan, Vilkas muttered, "Aye." He then stood up, and not even glancing at the woman, began running toward the stairs to the mead hall. He could hear her attempting to catch up behind him, and that only made him try to get away from her faster.

Once they were outside, Vilkas wandered over to a weapon rack and picked up a shield and his personal single-armed sword, then ventured out to the middle of the courtyard. He turned and saw the woman jogging down the steps, out of breath, and slowly she came down to where he stood, rolling her shoulders back and breathing slowly out of her nose as if she were trying to exemplify she was in shape.

Vilkas rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to prove to me, whelp. The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this."

Adelia smiled mockingly and crossed her arms. "Why would I need to prove anything to _you?_ After all, you're not in charge around here." Her attempted determined facade was betraying her.

_Such a child…_

Vilkas furrowed his brows and donned a wicked smile. He could feel the beast pulsing inside of him in anger as she tested his patience. "Because, Kodlak sent _me_ to evaluate you. Just have a couple swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

He rose up his shield just as she came barreling at him with a sword in each hand and blocked her easily, moving side to side as she continued swinging. She attempted to move around him in order to get a better shot at his body but he in turn swiped a leg from under her feet and sent her to the floor on her back.

The other Companions had all gathered at the porch to view the newest members' evaluation and watched in amusement as she continued falling to the ground each time she attempted to get a knick into Vilkas and not his shield.

"Hey, isn't that…" Farkas nudged to Aela.

Aela nodded, "Yhup. That's the girl that helped us with the giant the other day."

Farkas chuckled. "She sure isn't handling herself like she did then, though."

Ria came up to where the two in question sat and offered her two-sense. "Perhaps she's just not used to an actual swordfight, after all, we were trying to kill that giant, not best it. And Vilkas is the best swordsman in Jorrvaskr next to Skjor."

Aela shrugged. "Well she better get her head on straight if she hopes to join us; Vilkas won't deal with a person who can't even hold her own in a real fight."

The two sparer's circled each other, Vilkas still in a firm position and Adelia breathing heavily. She glanced toward the other members on the porch and smiled when she saw Farkas giving her an encouraging thumbs-up. Vilkas glanced to his brother and rolled his eyes, and after looking over the woman, he sighed and sheathed his sword and placed the shield on the floor.

"That's enough for today. That wasn't bad, but next time it won't be so easy." He walked toward her and offered her a cloth, which she took and began swiping her face of sweat.

"You just might make it," he continued, "But, for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you."

He unsheathed his sword once more and held it out to her. "That being said, here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund, our blacksmith, and have it sharpened. But be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." He placed it in her hands roughly and turned on his heel to walk back into the mead hall, leaving the woman exhausted and dumbfounded.

Farkas stopped him when he got up to the porch and asked excitedly, "So what do you think?"

"I think she's pathetic is what I think." Vilkas sneered.

Farkas' face dropped. "Aww c'mon Vilkas, just give her shot! We need more women here and she's capable! She helped me, Aela and Ria take down a giant a few days back! That says enough, doesn't it?"

Vilkas shook his head, "She had backup. I need to know she is able to take care of assignments on her own. Don't worry though, I already told her she was in for now. Make sure you show her where she'll sleep and all of that, and tomorrow assign her her first contract. Make sure it isn't too hard though, I don't want to have to deal with a dead whelp the first week she gets here."

Farkas nodded and returned to his seat. Vilkas then made his way inside the building.

* * *

Later in the evening the Companions (minus Kodlak) had all gathered for dinner and Adelia sat in the middle of the dining table in honor of being recruited. Questions flew left and right toward the girl, who attempted to sit confidently a midst the rugged warriors bombarding her with comments.

"You should have all seen it though, me and Aela were rounding the giant to take it down from front and back, and Ria was wounded and sitting on the sidelines, then out of nowhere, this chick comes flying from the road and slices it to pieces!" Farkas shouted as he demonstrated the story with his hands.

Adelia giggled and waved her hand in attempt to shrug Farkas' tale off. "I don't think it happened quite like that," she said cautiously.

Farkas shook his head defensively, "Quit being modest, of course that's how it happened! And now here she is, sitting amongst the greatest warriors in all of Tamriel!"

Adelia continued smiling up at Farkas, which strangely annoyed Vilkas as he sat at his usual spot at the end of the table. Of course the woman would grow fond of his brother immediately, that's just how Farkas was with the female species.

Farkas then stood abruptly and raised his tankard. "A toast!" he called out, "To our newest recruit! This little cutie-pie, Adelia!" the rest of the Companions hurrahed and raised their glasses as well, including Vilkas, who did so half-heartedly. Something about the woman made him suspicious, and he wasn't too keen on celebrating her arrival just yet. She'd probably end up calling it quits like the rest of the recruits who had no backbone did.

Adelia meanwhile only sat in her seat, blushing like an embarrassed teenager. Vilkas could tell she wasn't used to so much attention, but being a Companion, that was something you had to get used to.

* * *

After the members had finished their meals and had a few more rounds of liquor, they stood and grudgingly made their ways down to their respective beds. It was a little after midnight, a very common time for the Companions to be hitting the backs of their pillows as they were usually off on contract missions or up late drinking like alcoholic louts.

Vilkas was about to enter his own bedroom when he turned and saw his brother coming down the hallway with his arm around Adelia's shoulder. She was smiling and playfully shoving him as they walked and Farkas was grinning like an idiot. Vilkas mumbled incoherent words to himself and quickly went into his room and shut the door. If his brother wanted to bed the newcomer already it was fine by him, she was nothing but a nuisance anyway. He quickly shed his armor and changed into his tunic and trousers, then grabbed a random book off his desk and began reading when he laid down on his bed. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep at this point.

Only about three minutes after he had settled himself in, he heard a slight knock at his door and raised himself up on his elbows. Catching the scent of the person on the other side, he realized it was the whelp.

He got up slowly and made his way to the door, and as soon as he opened it asked with a glare, "What do you want?"

Adelia stood in nothing but an old night shirt and rough spun pants as she looked up to the man with her arms behind her back.

"I wanted to ask something of you," she muttered.

"Then let's hear it," he grumbled.

She shuffled her feet a bit, and Vilkas could smell the hesitancy coming off of her. Sighing, she suddenly piped up, "I think your brother is interested in me."

Vilkas let out a snort and shook his head. "Are you really that oblivious? Of course he is, he's been hanging around you and talking about you this entire night."

Adelia frowned and glanced at her feet. "I…well, the thing is…I'm not interested in him. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I just met him three days ago, and only really got to know him tonight."

Vilkas raised an eyebrow. "And why exactly do I need to know about your personal issues?"

"Because you're his brother, and I figure if you tell him I'm not interested, he won't be as hurt as me letting him down myself. Do you think you could tell him? I just don't want things to be awkward between us, especially since he's been so sweet…"

Vilkas groaned. Why was this woman he barely knew dragging him into her relationship problems?

"Fine, I will tell him. But don't be surprised if he still comes after you, he might just think that you're playing hard to get. And don't drag me into your romance issues from here on out, I'm not a damned counselor."

Adelia smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Vilkas scoffed and before turning to his room once more, said, "Oh yeah, he'll be giving you your first assignment in the morning, so make sure you keep your wits about you and get some rest."

"What?" Adelia answered, but before she could get a response, Vilkas had closed the door in her face.

* * *

**I honestly had no idea how this chapter was going to pan out, but I was satisfied with what I wrote. I never really liked the beginning of the Companions quest, it just seemed so quick and lacking. But yes, Farkas is interested in the newcomer (ooooh) but will Adelia return his feelings eventually? Or has another warrior, a bit more broody, caught her attention? Kay, this is sounding like an infomercial for an upcoming episode of something haha. As always, if you liked this chapter, remember to FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**** Woooah a chapter only three days after the last one? Must be a good week for me lol nothing really to say, thanks as always for your support,**** if you feel like reading something a bit sadder than what I have here, you should check out my one-shot_ Return_, it's not in the same universe as this fic, so don't worry, it's not gonna happen later on here. (If you read it you'll see what I mean). Alrighty then, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Ten**

**6****th**** of Heartfire, 4E 201**

Farkas had sent the whelp out on her initial assignment the minute she had woken up, therefore her absence was present in the mead hall for breakfast. Vilkas then figured it was probably a good time to lay her request from last night on his brother as well.

"So…" Farkas mumbled when his twin had finished, "She's not interested, eh?" He lowered his gaze, his pride shot. They were sitting at the tables on the outside porch, watching Athis and Njada spar.

"Don't take it too hard brother, there's something off about that one anyway. She still wants to be friends with you, she said you were 'so sweet' and that she 'doesn't want to make things awkward'." The phrase made him cringe. Women were too damn emotional.

Farkas laughed. "If the cutie-pie doesn't want me, what can I do? It's funny though, she's the exact kind of woman I could see myself getting hitched to in the future. A small Nordic wife, blonde, decently pretty, we'd have six pups, five of them being strong boys, and a little girl for me to spoil, and we'll have a nice cozy house in the woods, where I can work with heavy armor smithing for a living. She'll cook my meals, comfort me when I'm aching, ahh…I can see it perfectly." He had a dazed look in his eyes as he stared into the cup of ale he was holding.

Vilkas started to guffaw and slap his knee, "Gods dammit, Farkas! You're worse than a damned woman!"

"That may be so, but at least I can envision my future." He said coldly.

Vilkas was silent for a moment before he turned his gaze to the floor. Farkas realized he had hit a nerve.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He said sadly.

Vilkas shook his head, "No it's fine, really. It's just…" he took a breath, "I don't see my future starting until I can be rid of this curse. Same goes for you Farkas, it's dangerous living the remainder of your days as a wolf, you never know when you're going to snap and take your fury out on someone you love."

Farkas sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I was kinda figuring that from the start. Is that the reason the other three have never settled down? I don't wanna be a warrior forever, or a wolf. I want to settle down and have children eventually. I'm already thirty-four summers for gods' sakes. I'm not gonna stay young forever."

Vilkas smirked at his twin, he had never imagined Farkas as much of the loyal husband type, but this conversation had proven otherwise.

"What in bloody Oblivion is that!?"

Vilkas snapped his head from his thoughts in alarm, and looked to where Aela was standing by the wall of the courtyard and then followed her outstretched hand with his eyes to the object she was referring to. In the sky, a monstrous grey figure was gliding overhead, and it let out a roar that shook Jorrvaskr itself. Vilkas could hardly believe his eyes.

A dragon.

"Grab your weapons! The Companions are going to help in taking this beast down!" Skjor shouted.

The beast began making its way toward the outskirts of Whiterun, to where the farms were housed and the watchtowers stood. The Companions all gathered their equipment and began running through the streets following the dragon's course.

When they were outside of the city gates they watched as the dragon circled the western watchtower in the distance and set everything a flame.

"C'mon! We can still help out if we get there quickly!" Aela said as she charged down the road toward the tower. The rest followed suit.

When they had arrived at the tower, however, the beast was grounded, and missing flesh. In fact, it was just a skeleton. Vilkas looked on, confused.

"What happened here?" Ria asked one of the guards.

"Damn dragon came swooping out of the sky and set the tower on fire is what happened," the guard said shakingly. "We tried our best to defend ourselves but it was too strong. The fire was too hot. Then out of the blue, this person shows up with Irileth over there and takes it down. Then, and you won't believe this, they absorbed the damn thing's soul! I automatically knew what that meant. We have a Dragonborn in our presence. Irileth doesn't think so though, but she's just a dark elf, she wouldn't know any better."

"Watch it…" Athis warned.

"Dragonborn…you mean like the old Nordic fables? The being who houses a dragon's blood and soul in their body?" Skjor questioned.

Irileth, the housecarl of Jarl Balgruuf stepped forward, "What that person was or wasn't does not matter. We killed the dragon and that's what is important. Besides, even if that ingrate was Dragonborn, they ran off as soon as the damned thing was dead. Says a lot about your little 'legends'." She sneered.

"If there's a Dragonborn at this time it can't be a good thing," Vilkas mused. Dragonborn were only to appear once every few generations, and usually their presence meant an omen of some kind.

"Whatever, you Nords have fun discussing this, I'm returning to the Jarl with my observations," Irileth stated as she began walking the road back to the city.

"Where exactly did this 'Dragonborn' go?" Farkas asked.

"No clue," another guard muttered, "they got out of here as soon as they could, they were wearing a mask so we couldn't tell who they were."

Vilkas grunted. So this Dragonborn was a coward?

"Seems as though Whiterun didn't need the Companions' assistance this time after all," Skjor said disappointingly as he crossed his arms.

"Come, let us all return home." Aela said with the wave of her hand.

* * *

Vilkas sat in his quarters at his desk reading through a book he had picked up from Avenicci, the Jarl's assistant, on request. _The Book of the Dragonborn_, an account of the legendary being and what their presence in Tamriel meant. He sighed as he flipped through the pages, wondering exactly who this person was, and why they had run off as soon as the dragon was dead.

Putting the book away on his shelf, he undressed and slipped into his night clothing, then settled himself down on his mattress. He stared at the ceiling in boredom for two hours before finally succeeding in falling asleep.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the whelp had been sent out on her contract and Vilkas only assumed for the worst. The job Farkas had given her had been a simple bandit camp clearing, and it was only about three hours away from Whiterun. She should've returned two weeks ago, but to no avail. He could tell his brother was getting antsy though, he was always looking up at the doors in the mead hall while he ate in hopes she would walk through them.

"I hope she's alright, I gave her the easiest task I had. Where do you think she is, brother?" Farkas rambled on as he and his brother strolled through the Plains District one afternoon.

"If we're lucky, she ran off. Probably couldn't handle the pressure that these assignments load onto you."

"Gosh I hope not," his twin said in regret as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She was so determined, I don't think she could've given up that easily.

Vilkas grunted in response and continued glancing around the item stalls as they walked, only to stop mid-step as a familiar scent got caught in his nostrils.

He turned to Farkas to inform him but the oaf was already running down the street to the main gate like an idiot with his arms outstretched. In the distance, Vilkas saw the whelp standing awkwardly in front of the large doors as his brother came barreling toward her and he couldn't help suppressing a chuckle. His twin gathered the small woman up in his arms and twirled her around, causing the poor girl to struggle in his grasp.

Vilkas made his way over to them eventually and once the girl was on her feet again, he looked at her impatiently.

"And just where have you been, may I ask?" He said in an unfriendly manner.

She looked to her feet nervously and bit her lip in response. "I-uh…got caught up on other things."

"'Other things'?" Vilkas repeated, an eyebrow cocked.

Adelia nodded and continued glancing at her feet. Vilkas groaned and forcibly grabbed and lifted her chin to meet his gaze and he sensed her sudden confusion.

"Look at me when you talk to me," he growled. "Now, why were you out for so long? That clearing should have only taken you three days max. You have been gone for almost a month. That's a bad reputation for yourself when the job takes you longer than it should."

He removed his hand from her chin and her eyes darted around like buzzing gnats.

"I, well…I did finish the task, but before I went off to accomplish it, Jarl Balgruuf sent me to do his bidding. He…urm…made me his Thane," she said sheepishly.

Vilkas stared at her as if she had a giant's toe growing on her forehead. Farkas, on the other hand, whooped and patted the woman on her back. "That's my girl! How did that happen?"

Adelia turned to the bigger brother and smiled, "Before I came to Jorrvaskr I went to the Jarl and he sent me on a task to retrieve something important to him. After I left for my assignment for you, I visited him and he sent me on another task. So I went and cleared the bandit camp, then journeyed south to finish his request, and now I'm back."

"Are you suggesting that you live in some double life that we shouldn't know about?" Vilkas said angrily.

Adelia raised her hands in defense, "N-no! I'm only saying that I have other things to attend to besides the Companions."

"Well, aren't we popular," Vilkas huffed as he turned away to head back to Jorrvaskr.

"What's his deal with me?" he could hear the woman whisper to his brother as he walked off.

What was his deal with her? He honestly had no clue himself, but the fact that the woman was as strong as a turtle without a shell and had been missing for the last three weeks wasn't something he had taken lightly. If she was going to hope to be a true Companion, she had better well take it damn seriously.

* * *

When Vilkas retired to his quarters for the evening he wasn't expecting to have company, therefore he only dressed in his trousers and picked up his copy of _The Book of the Dragonborn _and turned to where he had left off. He lounged on his bed reading for a good half hour before he heard the same soft rapping on his door as previous, and caught a whiff of her scent.

Groaning, he set his book down and went to the doors, opening them a bit roughly. There the whelp stood, in the same outfit she had donned the last time she had come to him in the middle of the night. He crossed his arms as he scowled at her in annoyance.

"Is this going to become a regular thing? You know I would actually like time at night to be by myself," he stated matter-of-factly.

"May I come in?" Adelia asked, completely ignoring his statement.

"Why? Can't whatever it is you want to discuss with me wait until morning?" Vilkas said as he rubbed his hand across his face.

"I need your opinion on something, and in the mornings you train with Ria so no, I can't discuss it with you then." What a snot.

"What is it, then?" he seethed through his teeth.

Adelia blinked at him for a second before turning around and kneeling to lift something off the ground. She raised herself to stand once more and held out the item to the man, who slowly took it from her and examined it.

"What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

"It's…armor." He muttered.

"Of course it's armor, but what do you think about it?"

Vilkas turned the leather fabric over in his hands. The tops of the shoulders were cuffed with steel plates, as well as a steel belt going about the middle. The armor was lightweight though, and had a decent look to it. It was unique, he hadn't seen leather and steel armor in this style before.

"It's interesting to say the least," he said after a minute.

"I made it myself," she stated happily, "Eorlund gave me some tips the day I got here and while I was away I stopped at a forge to make it. I know you were giving me shit about my other armor, so I went and made this set myself."

It was impressive. For a woman who had absolutely no fighting skills whatsoever she could make a decent set of armor. He handed the outfit back to her and she took it in her arms.

"Perhaps you should learn more from Eorlund. That piece actually looks somewhat professional. Who knows? Maybe one day you will take over the Skyforge when the geezer finally croaks."

Adelia giggled and he relaxed at the sound. She had the laugh of a bell, short and ringing.

"Vilkas," she said after a moment, "I want to apologize for the way I acted when I first came here."

"Why would you need to apologize?" he asked.

She shrugged with a half smile, "I was trying to act tough so that you all would accept me, but I think it only backfired. Farkas even said that I looked adorable when I was trying to act like a rugged thug. Maybe I'm not cut out to be the toughest Companion there is, but I am trying to earn my place around here."

Vilkas sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have earned a place here. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be standing here talking to me. I would've sent you out on your ass the minute I saw you. Sure I doubted you before, but I do with all recruits, because half the time they don't end up sticking around. Kodlak sees something in you, I know he does, and if you want to prove it to him, just be yourself. The old man accepts honesty as his policy. Just keep working at it, Adelia. You will become a true shield-sibling to us all before you know it."

She gave him a small smile, "That's the first time you've ever called me by my name."

He shrugged. "Might as well if I'm going to get used to you being around here, whelp."

She let out a laugh and looked up to him. "Thanks for the advice, Vilkas."

Vilkas nodded in response. "Make a bargain with me here though, and stop coming to me when I'm about to call it a night."

She nodded back and turned away to start walking to the whelp's quarters. Vilkas looked after her until she turned the corner, then sighed and retreated into his room.

Lying down on his mattress, he thought about the woman, how all of sudden she didn't seem so bad to him now that she was being honest with herself. He pushed the thought aside though as slowly he drifted to a light sleep.

Let alone did he know, the same woman lie awake down the hall, returning the same exact thoughts, but instead about him.

* * *

**AN: I can assume most of you might be confused as to how Adelia battled the dragon in Whiterun and went on her merry way without being noticed, and this is kinda how I planned it out: She went to the Jarl after being in Riverwood to tell him about the dragon from Helgen, then went and retrieved the dragonstone, then she went to Jorrvaskr and joined the Companions, then when she was assigned her first task by Farkas she visited the Jarl on her way out and gave him the dragonstone, that's when the dragon appears, she kills it and flees to do the Companions mission and visits the Greybeards (hence heading south) then returns to Whiterun, which is why she was gone for three weeks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**** This chapter is a bit shorter, I didn't want to stuff it full cause the chapter after is going to be a bit longer. As always, I thank you for your reviews and everything else, it always makes me happy. **** Just as a side note, I want to try to finish this before September because that's when I go back to school and I don't wanna have to balance writing this along with school (and possibly work). So expect a chapter maybe every five days or so (that is if I'm not busy). I'm thinking about 25 chapters in total, maybe more, maybe less, it just depends. Anyway with that aside, enjoy this next installment!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor: ****Chapter 11**

**18****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 201**

Adelia had improved quite a bit the next few weeks after she had returned, with Vilkas personally overseeing her training and Kodlak giving her his own advice during down time. She came back from each contract successful, even if that meant coming back with a broken finger or a scab across her nose.

He knew eventually the minor tasks would have to cease and that the woman would have to go on her Trial to become a full-fledged Companion. However, he didn't think it would happen after her being there for only a month and a half.

"It would seem a scholar has detected another piece of Wuuthrad in the crypt Dustman's Cairn," Skjor explained to the Circle one day as they sat in Kodlak's quarters.

"We've almost collected all of them then," Vilkas elaborated.

Skjor nodded. "Yes, and with your permission Kodlak, I would like to ask if we could send our newest to retrieve it. This could be considered her Trial, her proof to us all that she is indeed worthy of being here."

Kodlak stroked his beard in thought and nodded. "Yes, I do believe this would be a worthy task."

"You don't believe it too soon?" Vilkas directed to the old man.

"Do you feel she is capable? You're her trainer after all." Vilkas remained silent.

"Who will go with her? Surely we can't send her alone. A crypt is far more dangerous than a cavern of dirty bandits." Aela offered.

"I will go with her," Farkas said as he raised his hand. "I'd like to see what the doll can do."

"Alright then," Skjor affirmed. "Vilkas when you see her, send her to me. We shall see her and your brother off as soon as possible."

"Aye," Vilkas agreed.

* * *

He found her out in the courtyard hacking away at one of the training dummies, a giant greatsword planted in her grasp. He snickered at the way she was swinging, as the blade was probably ten times heavier than she and it knocked her off balance every time she attempted to make a hit.

She saw him approach and immediately stood the sword up against the wall. Dusting herself off quickly, she nodded in acknowledgment when he was in front of her.

"Training with a greatsword now, eh? I thought you were comfortable in the one handed department." He said coyly.

"I'm trying to balance out my skills, and besides, what would happen if one day all I had to use was a greatsword and I didn't even know how to swing it?"

He chuckled and went to pick up the sword still sitting against the wall.

"If you want to learn how to swing it properly than you should actually learn from someone who specializes in it," he informed.

He walked up beside her and handed her the weapon, which she had trouble even holding up. He then stood behind her and grabbed both of her hands, and moved them into the correct position on the hilt. He leaned into her and placed his hands where hers gripped the sword, and turned her body to face the dummy from the side.

"Now, when you swing, make sure you go through with it entirely. A two handed weapon is not meant to make picks and pokes, it's meant to slash and slice. Therefore, you must follow all the way through with it, like this," he moved her body along with his, and for a moment he could smell a hint of tension coming from her. He brushed it off though and continued to demonstrate the proper technique.

"Perhaps...ah...I'm better off just sticking with one handed," she said after a bit.

He smirked and let go of her, then brought the sword back to rest against the wall. "Good to know you know your limits," he said.

"So, are we going to train with one handed again today?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid there's another task in order for you today. Skjor would like to see you when you get the chance, it's important, so don't keep him waiting."

Adelia nodded and began picking up her things from around the courtyard before she went off to find Skjor. Vilkas watched after her and sighed.

"That's the third time I've seen you do that around her."

Vilkas jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see his twin leaning up against the small veranda that ran along the stone wall with his arms crossed. Had he been there the whole time?

"Do what exactly?"

Farkas rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid, I see how you sigh like a lovesick adolescent every time she walks away."

Vilkas furrowed his brows and scowled. "I was simply mentally wishing her luck on her Trial!"

"Whatever, Vilkas," Farkas replied, "All I'm gonna say is: don't over think things with her." He pushed himself off the wall then and began walking off.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Vilkas shouted at his twin.

* * *

Later that evening Adelia and Farkas walked out the front doors to Jorrvaskr with packs full of supplies. All of the other Companions had gathered around to see them off, including Kodlak, as he wanted to give the woman a few words before she took off on her mission that would decide the fate of her place in the guild.

"This Trial is meant to challenge you, to see how much you have learned while you have been here. Take it with a grain of salt though, just make sure you come back in one piece, and of course, look after your shield-brother." The old man said kindly.

Adelia nodded and gave a gentle hug to the old man and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Harbinger."

Kodlak chuckled. "Now, now, none of that. I'm far too old to be receiving affections from pretty women." The girl gave him a curious smirk.

She said her goodbyes to all the members, each of them wishing her luck aside from Njada, who only gave her a snide comment. She then came up to Vilkas, and offered him a heartfelt smile.

"Good luck, whelp." He said with a nod.

She bowed in a sarcastic manner, her golden waves dancing around her shoulders as she moved.

"When I get back, I'd like to consider continuing in my two handed training," the woman mused.

He scoffed, "That is if you can even pick the weapon up."

Farkas whistled from the middle of the staircase to get the girl's attention.

"Oi! Quit flirting and get your ass down here! We need to leave before we can't even see the road!"

Vilkas glared at his twin, while Adelia only giggled and looked up to Vilkas one more time, whom only opened and closed his mouth as if thinking of what to say.

"See you soon," she said as she turned around and headed out after Farkas. Vilkas watched the pair as they left the Wind District, and taking a breath, went back inside the mead hall.

* * *

**AN: This next part is sorta just me being silly, as I like to imagine what Lydia does with her time while her Thane is away.**

* * *

Vilkas closed the door behind him and turned to face the dining table, but stopped with a questioning look on his face when he saw Adelia's housecarl sitting in one of the chairs with a plate loaded with food. _The fuck?_

"Urm, excuse me? You think you can just waltz in here and help yourself to the Companions' food?" he asked as he came up to where she sat.

The housecarl looked up at him in curiosity and swallowed the food occupying her mouth. He recognized her as Lydia, a woman he and his brother had grown up with around Whiterun. So she was a housecarl now?

"My Thane said I was more than welcome to take residency here until she and your brother get back." She picked up a chicken leg on her plate and tore into it with her teeth effortlessly.

"Uh-huh. And who says that your Thane is in charge around here?" Vilkas grumbled.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "My Thane is in a higher ranking position than any of you mercenaries. She serves Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, and if she orders something then it goes."

"You're just making an excuse to sit your happy ass here and eat our food!" Vilkas accused as he jabbed a finger at her. "You know, I could tell my Harbinger that you're stealing things belonging to the guild right in front of one of the leaders."

Lydia took a sip from her tankard and swallowed. "Yes, and I guess I _could_ tell the Jarl that you are making such incredulous accusations about me and have you answer to him. Now which one sounds like it will cause the most problems?" Lydia smirked slyly with an eyebrow cocked.

Vilkas growled and turned on his heel with his fists clenched.

_That damn whelp is giving me far more trouble than necessary._

* * *

**AN: ****Troll!Lydia is troll :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**** I officially decided that Adelia and Vilkas' theme is 'Heartstrings' by Secret Garden. I really love the melody of it, it reminds me of first love…so sweet. Haha I'm being stupid. As always my dear readers I thank you for your continuous support, my story just passed 3,000 hits the other day, and I can't honestly tell you how happy that makes me! LOVE YOU ALL! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter 12**

**23****rd**** of Frostfall, 4E 201**

"No, no, no! Ria! When you swing, make sure you are keeping your feet planted or you'll go flying with the weapon in hand!" Vilkas shouted as he watched the Imperial practicing with the training dummies in the yard.

It had been a long morning. With Farkas gone, Vilkas was temporarily put in charge of his trainees, and he still had his own to worry about. He hoped his brother would return soon, he didn't know if he could handle Njada being a bitch to him when he tried to change her stature and Torvar yelling at him that he never owed him money when Vilkas hadn't even brought up the subject.

His prayers were answered that moment when he smelt his brother coming up the steps, and quickly he rounded the side of the building to greet him, leaving Ria to continue whacking the already shredded hay being she stood in front of.

"Farkas, you've returned," Vilkas said as he approached his twin. "I assume that you retrieved the fragment successfully?"

"Aye, and I hope Tilma's got some fresh food on the table, 'cause I'm starving."

Vilkas noticed something then, and he glanced around warily trying to look for the answer.

"Where's the whelp?"

Farkas rubbed his neck nervously and looked down in shame.

Vilkas then noticed something else. His nose cringed.

"You changed." He said firmly.

"I didn't mean to, honest. We got ambushed by Silver Hand and they had us surrounded and she was behind a gate and-"

"Farkas! Slow down!" Vilkas growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're saying then that she saw you change?"

Farkas sighed. "Yes, she saw."

Vilkas groaned and began pacing around. "This is perfect, she knows! She knows our secret and she's only been here for a little over a month! Gods, how is Kodlak going to respond to this?"

"Look, I'm sorry Vilkas, there was no other-"

"There is ALWAYS another way, Farkas. We don't even know if we can trust the girl yet and now she knows the biggest secret that our guild contains."

"She wasn't shocked by it though, that was the weird thing, she just kinda stood there but we kept going afterward, and she looked fine by it," Farkas suggested.

Vilkas ignored him. "Where is she now?"

"She went up to Dragonsreach to talk to the Jarl, said something about buying that dinky little house at the beginning of the Plains District."

Growling, Vilkas began pacing again, trying to calm himself before he exploded. His beast blood was boiling over.

"You should know though, she has a secret too that I found out today."

Vilkas turned to his twin, "And what is that exactly?"

"I know you won't believe this, but Vilkas…she's…the Dragonborn."

* * *

He stood waiting there at the top of the steps for the whelp to come back from her visit at Dragonsreach, as Farkas had confided in him that even though he had made a mistake, the girl was worthy enough to move up the ranks of the Companions.

Soon enough, he saw the distinct blonde making her way through the Wind District and slowly approach the steps to Jorrvaskr. She looked up and saw him staring down at her and cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Vilkas, what are you doing out here?"

"We've been awaiting your return." He stated.

Her face contorted. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"Come, follow me," he said as he gestured to her to do so.

Turning around, he began walking around the side of the building to approach the courtyard. Once there, he quickly took his place amongst the rest of the Circle, as they all stood in a crescent shape near the edge of the stone wall. Adelia walked toward them and looked around warily, and Vilkas could smell her nervousness; her heart was beating erratically.

"What's going on?" She asked with a slight frown. Knowing now that all of the people standing around her were in fact beasts and having no one else around as witness probably unnerved her, Vilkas guessed.

"Your initiation," Kodlak said with a warm smile. He lifted his hands as if addressing a large crowd and began to speak as loud as he could.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold!" He held out his hand toward the girl. "This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Now, who will speak for her?"

Farkas then stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us." He gave her a wink.

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak asked the younger man.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us," Farkas said firmly.

Kodlak nodded. "And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes," he replied gruffly.

"And would you raise a mug in her name?"

Farkas gave a wide grin. "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories!"

"Then the judgment of this Circle is complete," Kodlak said proudly, "Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," Vilkas agreed along with the rest of the Circle.

"Well, girl, you're officially one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint," Kodlak concluded with a nod.

Adelia shook her head. "I won't, Harbinger, I promise you this." Vilkas smiled at her determination.

"Good," Kodlak replied. "Now, let us all join in the hall."

"For what?" The woman asked.

"Your celebration, of course!" Farkas chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Every Companion who is accepted gets a feast in their honor."

Adelia's eyes widened in worry, and without even asking, Farkas began leading her inside the hall.

* * *

The party lasted for hours, and it was a wonder that a guard didn't show up in the hall demanding the warriors to settle down. After the feasting was over with and they all were tipsy from liquor, Farkas brought out his lute and began to play, which influenced Athis to start playing the wooden flute and Brill, Vignar's assistant, to play his drum. The make-shift band encouraged the warriors to start a charade of dancing, with the spotlight of the feast, Adelia, leading them. Now that she was somewhat intoxicated, she let loose as she spun and jumped about to the music.

Vilkas watched in amusement as the little Nord woman continuously grabbed the other Companion's hands and began dancing around with them, only to switch off and grab another's and lead them in her frenzy. He sat in the corner of the hall, content with just observing the others in their drunken mischief as he guzzled down a tankard of ale. Glancing at Adelia once more, he chuckled at her appearance. She was as red as a tomato from her alcohol buzz plus exertion from dancing, and plastered a toothy grin on her face from ear to ear. He saw her catch his gaze for a split second, and as soon as she did she skipped over to his side and held out her hands.

"Vilkas, come dance with me!" She said, panting.

He grunted in response as he took a swig of his ale, and swallowing, muttered, "I don't dance."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure if you tried that you would."

He smirked at her and raised his brows. She opened and closed her palms impatiently as she held her hands out to him, and groaning he stood up and relented. She squeaked happily as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to where the others were hopping about, and, taking hold of his hands, she began bouncing around and spinning, causing him to do the same. She giggled loudly as he constantly tripped over his own feet and oddly he found himself smiling back. Eventually the music picked up faster, and Vilkas thought he was either going to vomit from spinning so much or collapse on the floor.

Eventually the ladder happened when Adelia let go of him suddenly and he went flying to the ground, and soon after she toppled over as well, laughing hysterically.

"Oh goodness, that was fun!" She cheered.

"You're such a child," Vilkas responded, holding his now pounding head.

Nonetheless, the rest of the Companions applauded to the newest recruit, because she of all people had finally "put Vilkas in his place."

* * *

As the warriors retired to their beds one by one, Vilkas remembered that he needed to discuss something with the girl. When he saw her coming down the staircase to the living quarters, he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"I need to speak with you, now."

She yawned and rubbed her eye. "Can't this wait until morning? I thought you said we weren't allowed to have anymore conversations at night."

"I said _you _are not allowed to come to _me._ That isn't the point, I need to discuss something important. Come with me to my room."

She didn't so much decide to follow though because he was already dragging her along without her consent. When they were inside he closed the doors and sat at his desk. She sat on his bed, looking around curiously.

"So…I heard that you learned something quite interesting about my brother while out on your Trial."

She froze. He could sense her nerves starting to act up again.

"Farkas told you?" She said quietly.

"We're twins, of course he told me. Besides I could smell it on him right when I saw him."

"So then it's true," Adelia muttered as she looked down in thought, "All of you, the Circle, I mean, you're all werewolves?"

Vilkas nodded. "So, I suppose you think we're going to make you into one now that you know, right?"

Adelia shuffled her feet. "Something like that."

"Well lucky for you we aren't. If it had been previous to…well, that doesn't matter. What matters is how we're going to manage things around here with you knowing," Vilkas informed.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Adelia said with a shriek.

Vilkas slapped a hand to his forehead. "You really think I'm threatening you? I just need you to understand _why _it must remain a secret, so you know before you open your mouth just what you may be getting yourself into."

"It's because the town folk and the Companion contractors would go berserk, right?" Adelia considered.

"Aye," Vilkas agreed, "But it's not just that. The Companions have been a respected group of mercenaries since Ysgramor himself, and by someone finding out what we really were…Our guild would cease to exist as we know it. Then there's the problem with those blasted silver bastards…"

"You mean the ones that attacked me and Farkas?" Adelia piqued.

"Yes, those were the Silver Hand, a group of werewolf hunters who unfortunately happen to know about us and our other halves. They've managed to ambush us out on our tasks frequently, and some of us have had a pretty rough time getting back in one piece. The weapons they use…the way Kodlak describes it is that silver is fatal to cursed beings such as us, and one solid hit could end one's life briskly. The mark that the silver leaves, it never goes away, and remains a constant reminder of what could've been lost," Vilkas said solemnly.

"You mean like the scar on your chest?"

Vilkas snapped his head up abruptly, "How did you know about that?"

"The night I came to you to ask about the armor I made, you weren't wearing a shirt. I was gonna ask about it but I didn't want to make you angry," the woman said shyly.

Vilkas leaned back in his chair. "I got that scar the first time I encountered the Silver Hand. I was with Farkas, and if he hadn't been there I probably would've been skinned alive that night."

Adelia paused for a moment. "You know, the way you talk about the blood, you don't sound too fond of it. You, or your brother," she said after a while.

Vilkas took a deep breath. "When my brother and I were introduced to the blood, we believed that it was what all Companions aspired to become a part of someday. The truth of the matter was revealed to us not too long ago by Kodlak. Those who are connected to the beast blood are not honorable, the sole reason being we use our animal instincts to kill and not our raw abilities. When one who is part of the beast perishes, they are not allowed entrance to Sovngarde, and as you are Nord I'm sure you realize how important this is. They are instead taken by Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt. They are sentenced to his grounds for all eternity, to prey and kill as they wish. Some of us would like nothing more, like Aela and Skjor. The rest of us, we wish to see Shor's Hall one day, Kodlak especially, and while my brother and I are not too keen on thinking about our demises at the moment, we will follow our Harbinger's wishes. Kodlak believes there may be a cure out there for lycanthropy, and at the moment is continuously spending his days doing research on it. For the time being however, we have agreed to not use our transformations, if only to distance ourselves from the beast."

Adelia nodded in understanding. "When Farkas changed I…well, I didn't know what to think at first. I suppose I just accepted it, since I've seen so many odd things since I've been here."

"Yes, odd is a good word to use for Skyrim's many legends and beings. Speaking of which, I do believe _you_ have a certain secret that my brother discovered. Something about seeing a wall and absorbing an energy and passing out?"

Adelia gasped. "He told you that too?"

"Yes, he did, _Dragonborn,_" Vilkas exaggerated.

She groaned as she buried her head in her hands. "I didn't want anyone here to find out," she whispered.

"And why is that?"

Adelia looked up sadly. "I didn't want to be treated better or worse just because I'm some supposed legend."

Vilkas stared at the woman curiously. For a moment he couldn't believe the gods were so cruel as to gift their blessing upon a girl who couldn't even look someone in the eyes.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Vilkas affirmed, "Around here your arm is more important than all that magical nonsense."

"But it's not nonsense!" Adelia whined. "I killed a gods-damned dragon the other day and all of a sudden its' spirit was a part of me! I was so frightened, and then the Greybeards…they only made it more frightening. I didn't know what to do, and still don't! The first thing I did after I slayed that dragon, I ran! Says a lot about being this 'Dragonborn'. Ugh!" She threw her head into her hands once more.

"Wait, you saw the Greybeards? Is that why you were gone for so damn long?" Vilkas asked, his voice raising.

Adelia nodded. "They recognized me as Dragonborn; told me to go find some ancient horn to bring back to them. Apparently it's in some tomb called Ustengrav. I was gonna go set out for it tonight after restocking my supplies here, but as you know that didn't happen."

"You have business to attend to here, your little Dragonborn drama does not need to interfere." Vilkas said straightforwardly.

"Well I can't just ignore it! It's part of who I am, supposedly, it doesn't just get put aside."

Vilkas let out a deep sigh. "Then what do you suggest you do?"

Adelia twiddled her fingers and looked to where he sat, "Well, go and retrieve that horn for one. The sooner I do that the sooner those old geezers will stop harassing me about it."

"When will you leave to retrieve it?" Vilkas asked.

"Tomorrow, more than likely. After I sleep off all the mead I drank," she smiled at her own comment.

"Someone will have to take responsibility for your contracts, meaning they get the benefit of the coin as well," Vilkas stated.

"I'm sure Ria will do it for me, she seems to like me well enough," Adelia suggested.

"And who will go with you?"

Adelia pondered for a moment before glancing over to him slyly.

"No," Vilkas scowled.

"Aw c'mon, you're the only one who really understands all this Dragonborn crap! Besides, Lydia is out of commission because she's doing something for the Jarl. Please Vilkas? I promise you won't regret it. You get to see a tomb! How exciting is that?" The girl pleaded with large eyes.

"You know how many tombs I've been to in my lifetime? There's one overlooking Riverwood for Talos' sake," Vilkas replied with his arms gesturing to the supposed direction of said town.

"Please, Vilkas?" Adelia replied, cupping her hands together and jutting her lip out.

"Argh," Vilkas grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But, we leave at sunrise, I don't care if you get enough sleep or not."

Adelia jumped up from the bed excitedly. "Great! I'll go get my things packed and get some sleep. Thanks a bunch Vilkas!" She ran over to him and gave him a half-hug, then pranced her way out of his room.

He sat there for a moment before groaning loudly.

"What in Oblivion did I just agree to?"

_And more importantly,_ _why_?

* * *

**AN:**** I think everyone is starting to see **_**why**_** haha. Remember to FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW if you enjoyed/are enjoying this! The next chapter is gonna be a small trip to Ustengrav and possibly something beyond that! Thanks again for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**** Hellllloooo people! Hope you're all doing well! Did you guys see the new cover art? I made it myself! If you want to check out other bits and pieces of my artwork go to my deviantart page (link is in my profile) to see them! I have a pic of Adelia that I drew on there so you can see what she looks like. Just so you all know, I only included bits and pieces of the Ustengrav trip here because I figured you guys wouldn't want to read about something you probably already played through (for me, multiple times lol) this chapter is more of a social one, you'll see what I mean when you read it. As always, thank you for constant support, I always enjoy hearing how much you guys love this! Alright, here goes!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter 13**

**24****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 201**

They had walked for about two hours in silence, the pair not quite comfortable in having pointless chatter to pass the time. Adelia lead the way with Vilkas following a safe distance behind and every now and then he would observe her turning her head toward some object, like a tree, or a rock, or, gods forbid, a rabbit running across the road.

_This woman _is _a child._

Figuring it was the best time to get some answers out of her, eventually he began a conversation.

"Last night you said you had seen some odd things since you had been here. I take it you're not from Skyrim?"

Adelia looked over her shoulder and began slowing down her pace so she could walk beside him.

"No, I am," she replied.

"Then why did you say that?"

She shrugged. "I haven't been here my whole life. My family moved to Cyrodiil when I was still young because my father got offered a position at the Imperial Capital."

"A nobleman's daughter, then?" Vilkas smirked.

"Shutup. I never liked being in that city, everyone always poked fun at me for being a Nord. They called me a barbarian and a hairy troll. The only good thing about the entire place was the house I lived in. I loved the sheets on my bed, they were so soft…" her eyes became distant in thought.

"Why did you come back?"

She smiled and looked up. "When I was little, I used to gaze out my window every night and see High Hrothgar in the distance. You could see it so clearly from where we lived, even when the weather was bad. Mother used to tell me that that place was where we came from, and that it was always looking over us. Of course, we didn't really come from the mountain, rather the land, but I vowed that I would go back to see it someday. So, I stowed away a few months ago and snuck over the border."

"How did you manage to do that without getting caught?" Vilkas questioned.

"I didn't," she laughed. "I walked right into an Imperial ambush."

Vilkas gave her a suspicious look.

"They knocked me unconscious and took me prisoner. Bound my hands together and sent me on a cart with a bunch of rebels to Helgen. I didn't even wake up till we were almost there. Ulfric Stormcloak was in the same cart as me, although I didn't recognize him at first. Next thing I knew, I was being sentenced to the block even though I wasn't on their list. And then, out of nowhere…"

"You were there during the dragon attack, weren't you?" Vilkas said lowly.

"Aye," she replied.

"That's why your wrists…"

She perked her head up and held out her hands, looking over them. "Yes, the rings are from some Imperial tying my wrists together a little _too_ tight."

"Heh, and here I thought you were some escaped convict," Vilkas teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her pace, to which oddly enough, he did the same.

"So the rumors about Helgen were true all along."

She nodded sadly. "The whole village was destroyed…almost everyone there perished. I wasn't expecting to get such a welcome home from a dragon of all things, and I kind of regretted coming back after that."

"I'm glad you did," Vilkas muttered.

She looked up at him in surprise.

"I mean…because…we needed more agile warriors for the Companions," Vilkas stuttered.

She returned her gaze to the road.

_Did I really just say that?_

"So…what about you? How exactly did you come to be in the Companions?" She asked.

Vilkas scratched his chin. "Well, to hear Farkas tell it, our father raised us in Jorrvaskr as happy pups, running around, biting knees. Of course I love my brother, but obviously his brains are not his strong suit. We were brought to Jorrvaskr by a Companion called Jergen, and whether he was our father or not, I haven't given a thought. He left for the Great War when we were young, and never came back. So, he's not really my problem anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My father wasn't around much when I was younger. He was always busy in the counsel and such. Sometimes I would hear him come home early in the morning, but then he'd just sleep till he had to leave again," Adelia said with a sigh.

"Sounds like we both have our share of parental issues," Vilkas replied.

The talking ended after that, and from then it took about four hours before they had finally reached the tomb.

* * *

"So this is it?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes. We need to be careful though, I don't know what's gonna be in there," Adelia inquired.

"I think whatever it is, I'm capable," Vilkas sneered at her.

"Shush. Just follow my lead," she said as she gestured him to move forward.

Getting into a crouching position, the two entered the tomb, only for Adelia to stop abruptly and hold her hand up for him to stop moving.

"There are people down there," she whispered.

Sure enough, in the first cavern they came upon, a group of bandits were fighting with a cult of necromancers. Vilkas could tell one of the groups had taken residency there, for there were bed mats and tables scattered everywhere.

"Maybe if we're lucky they'll take each other out," he said in response.

Just then the last of the bandits fell, and the necromancers went about their business.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen," Adelia mumbled. "Just follow my lead."

She snuck around the staircase until she was behind a broken wall, and then signaled for him to do the same. He came up beside her and she took out a bow and quiver.

"Since when did you do archery?"

She held a finger to her lips to quiet him, then whispered, "Aela has been teaching me a few things."

"I take it you don't enjoy my training if you're getting bits from everyone else," Vilkas whispered back in an annoyed tone.

She drew back the bow and aimed at one of the remaining necromancers, then fired and Vilkas watched in surprise as they immediately fell in a heap on the floor. Upon examination, she had pierced it right in the throat, a trail of red liquid beginning to seep out.

The last necromancer became alarmed and began pacing the area, trying to find the attacker, and Adelia readied another arrow then fired right into its chest. The mage screamed and fell over in pain, and Adelia fired one last arrow, hitting it in its skull. Checking to make sure the area was clear, Adelia then stood up and made her way over to retrieve her arrows.

"Perhaps you should just stick to having Aela as your trainer," Vilkas stated.

"No, I like annoying you," she replied cheekily.

After a few more encounters with bandits, necromancers, and the occasional draugr, the two came upon the Ustengrav Depths. The area reeked of death, and Vilkas thought he would topple over from the disgusting stench infiltrating his nose.

"Are you okay?" Adelia asked as she looked him directly in the face.

"The smell…I'll be fine though." He coughed.

"I forget that you have heightened senses, must be interesting being able to hear and smell everything in here," Adelia rambled as they walked through the corridors.

Rounding a bend they came to a cavernous area with streams and plants sprouting everywhere. After taking out a few skeletons, they went down a spiraled ramp to a small pond, and came upon a wall with ancient writing. Adelia perked up in interest.

"You wanted to know more about my Dragonborn business, aye? Watch this," Adelia said as she approached the stone slab. Suddenly a blue light emitted from a distinct carving and the energy flew into the woman's body. She fell to her knees roughly after it ended, and Vilkas hastily ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her up.

"I-I'm fine. I just haven't gotten used to that just yet."

"What was that anyway?"

"The Greybeards called them Word Walls. They hold Words of Power in their carvings, and when I read certain ones, the knowledge of that shout is given to me."

"Couldn't they just teach you the shouts? To me that'd be a lot simpler," Vilkas said as he looked over her for any signs of injury.

"Nothing is simple anymore," the girl muttered as she brushed past him to continue on.

When they had finally reached the main chamber, Adelia hastily ran across the pathway toward a stone structure that more than likely held the horn. Vilkas was surprised though when she turned suddenly from taking it only to scream, "DAMMIT!" then crumple up a piece of paper she had found and throw it to the ground.

He came up beside her. Her fists were clenched and her face was turning red, and he could sense her anger rising. Vilkas picked up the piece of paper she disposed of and un-crumpled it, then read it silently.

"'A friend'? Do you know who of your 'friends' would take it?" he asked.

"I don't have any friends aside from you guys," she growled. "But whoever did do it is gonna get my foot in their ass!"

The note had stated that the horn had already been taken, and for the Dragonborn to meet the thief at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood.

"C'mon, we're leaving," Adelia said as she grabbed Vilkas' arm roughly.

"Are you going to go to Riverwood?" the man asked.

She scoffed. "Maybe after I have the patience to deal with this individual who thinks it's funny to send me through a wretched tomb only to discover the thing I was after wasn't there."

"But, what about the horn-"

"The Greybeards can wait," she said impatiently. "For now, I just want to go home."

"We may want to stop in Morthal for tonight," Vilkas said informingly. "It's too late to be traveling back to Whiterun."

She groaned. "As long as I get to fall into a bed in the next two hours, I'm fine with anything."

* * *

They arrived in the tiny marsh town late in the evening and haggardly entered the Moorside Inn, to which the innkeeper was excitedly grateful for their stay and offered them free meals and drinks for the night. Adelia sat with an exasperated sigh at a small table in the corner of the room, and Vilkas took a seat next to her. The innkeeper quickly brought them their food and two mugs of ale, and eventually a bard started playing random tunes causing Adelia to cringe her nose in distaste.

"Gods, is there a horker in his throat or something?" she grumbled as she chewed a piece of rabbit.

Vilkas chuckled but silently agreed with her; the bard seemed to be awfully tone deaf.

"I bet I could sing ten times better than him, and I'm not even a bard," he said cockily.

Adelia looked up at him from her plate.

"Why don't you then?"

He shook his head and chugged a mouthful of ale. "I don't think so," he said after swallowing hard.

"Please?" She smiled endearingly.

He suddenly felt warm as her green eyes became large and gentle and her rosy lips curved up softly.

He sighed and put his mug on the table, then cleared his throat a bit and took a breath.

"_Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky_

_His roar fury's fire, and his scales sharpened scythes._

_Men ran and they cowered, and they fought and they died_

_They burned and they bled as they issued their cries…"_

He glanced up at her after finishing the verse and saw a dreamy look on her face. Her head was rested in her hands, with her elbows propped up on the table. He smiled and continued:

"_We need saviors to free us from Alduin's rage_

_Heroes on the field of this new war to wage_

_And if Alduin wins, man is gone from this world_

_Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled._

_But then came the Tongues on that terrible day_

_Steadfast as winter, they entered the frey_

_And all heard the music of Alduin's doom_

_The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um._

_And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage_

_Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new age_

_If Alduin's eternal, then eternity is done_

_For his story is over and the dragons are gone."_

She gave a gentle round of applause to him. "That was beautiful," she said contentedly.

He shrugged. "My brother is more of the musically talented one than me."

"What song was that?" she asked.

"_The Tale of the Tongues,_ it's about the ancient war between dragons and man that happened in Skyrim long ago."

"Who's Alduin?"

"The Nordic god of Destruction, also the leader of the dragons during that age."

"And the Tongues?"

He snickered at her persistent questions. "Those who were able to rid of the dragons by means of using the Voice."

"Like me?"

"In some ways I suppose," he said as he sipped his ale.

"Were they Dragonborn too?"

He shrugged. "Probably not, they were taught to use the Voice by the dragons themselves. I don't think Dragonborn even existed then."

"Makes me wonder if maybe that's what happening again with the dragons now," Adelia said thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Vilkas muttered.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "How come you know so much about all this, and I don't know anything when I should?"

Vilkas grinned. "I don't think being Dragonborn requires you to know history by heart. Besides, I only know these things because the only thing I really do during my free time is read."

"And yet you're a warrior for the Companions…haven't you ever thought of studying abroad or something?"

He shook his head. "Jorrvaskr is the only place I can call home. The only place I feel comfortable living in and being around. I could never leave the Companions, especially being what I am."

Adelia glanced down and poked part of a potato on her plate with her fork.

"Do you think you'll always be a Companion?" she asked hesitantly.

He pondered for a moment. "Not always, I plan to settle down and have children one day, maybe buy a house in or near Whiterun, but not anytime soon. I'd like to be rid of my beast blood first. And of course, find a decent woman to spend my life with."

She frowned and kept her gaze locked on her plate. He knitted his eyebrows as he smelt sadness rooming into her scent.

"Adelia?"

She stood up slowly and yawned, though it sounded forced.

"I'm…I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted. Good night." She turned without looking at him and went off to her respective room, leaving him to gape in concern at her sudden change of attitude.

Once he was finished with his plate he retired to his own room, which was right next to hers. Undressing quickly into only his nightclothes, he briefly considered going to Adelia's room and asking her about what her deal was, but decided against it. Instead he dropped onto the bed, which wasn't comfortable in the slightest, and prepared himself for another short, un-rested sleep.

Sometime during the night while he lie awake thinking, he swore he could smell the distinct salt of tears coming from next door.

* * *

They left Morthal fairly early in the morning, and were both silent the entire walk back. They had eaten breakfast in silence as well, with Adelia becoming more and more fascinated with her plate rather than him. She walked ahead of him, her gaze locked on anything but his, and all he could wonder the entire way back is what he had done wrong to make her like so.

It was late afternoon when they had finally reached Jorrvaskr, and Adelia hurriedly made her way up the steps to go inside, leaving Vilkas trailing behind.

When he did enter, he noticed Skjor talking to the woman by the staircase to the living quarters, and figured he probably had a job for her. He walked to his usual spot at the dining table and sat down, only to have Farkas approach him a moment later.

"So, how did the trip to Ustengrav go?" his twin asked as he took a seat next to him.

"The horn wasn't there, it was taken before we had even arrived. Apparently someone in Riverwood has it."

"Bummer," Farkas grunted. "Looks like Adelia is headin' out again though, I saw her talking to Skjor."

"Yah, I saw that too," Vilkas mumbled.

"You okay?"

Sighing, Vilkas told his twin about the previous night.

"Hmm," Farkas hummed after Vilkas finished. "I don't know brother, women can be strange beings at times."

"You're telling me," Vilkas responded.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Skjor leading Adelia out to the courtyard.

Farkas continued, "I'd just give her some time to cool off. To me it sounds like she was just aggravated about the whole horn ordeal. But it also sounds kinda like-"

"I see you've made it back as well," Aela said suddenly from behind where the brothers sat," I know it's a little soon, but just wanted you to know, me and Skjor are going to take Adelia out on a scouting mission, we should be back by morning."

"Alright, keep the cutie-pie safe," Farkas smirked.

Aela nodded and patted Vilkas on the shoulder.

"Hey, brighten up a little would you? Your attitude is rubbing off on the new blood," she said jokingly.

Vilkas grunted and the red head departed after Skjor and Adelia.

"I'm sure Adelia will talk to you about what's up after she gets back. Why don't you just get some rest for now?" Farkas suggested.

"I think I will," Vilkas replied.

He then stood slowly, bid his brother a good night, and headed toward the living quarters.

* * *

While he slept, he fought to get the image of the blonde woman out of his mind, her rounded face and soft pink cheeks that seemed to glow whenever he was around, her wavy golden locks falling like a curtain around her face, her soft green eyes sparkling in mischief. And her lips…like a coral rose petal, and he imagined they were as soft as such. Then he saw her tears, and he smelt them just like he did the night before, and all he wanted to do was reach out and wipe them away from her innocent face. Slowly she took over every inch of his thoughts, like an enormous cloud covering the sky.

He tossed and turned as these images came into form.

And all he could ponder as she slowly infiltrated his dreams that night: _gods, w__hat are you doing to me, Adelia?_

* * *

**AN:**** That's it for now. Have you ever had feelings for someone but they seem oblivious to it? Well… *hint* *hint* Haha. By the way, the part with Vilkas singing was actually inspired by something in-game. Ogmund the Skald is a bard who shares the same voice actor as Vilkas, and I think the best song he sings is **_**The Tale of the Tongues**_**, and when you close your eyes you can imagine Vilkas singing it (at least I do) just look it up on YouTube to hear it, you'll see what I mean! And about Adelia asking all the questions, you have to remember that the Dragonborn doesn't learn about Alduin until later, so they probably wouldn't know anything about the Dragon Crisis as of now. Anyways, as always my dear readers, thanks for reading! FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW if you enjoyed/are enjoying this! Ta-ta!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**** What's up guys? Me? Eh, nothing much, haha. Thank you so much to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you guys enjoyed singing!Vilkas, I kinda had the idea of it for a while but didn't know where to put it and it ended up fitting perfectly in that spot! Just a reminder though if you're wondering why this updates very frequently, my classes start on September 16****th****, so I'm trying to finish this story as quickly as possible but also am wanting to pace the time I publish chapters so I have time to draft/write/edit the next one. That being said, this will be updated probably every 5-7 days if I'm not busy. Just wanted to inform you guys cause you've been so wonderful! As always, enjoy this next chapter!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter 14**

**25****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 201**

He sat at the dining table, his foot tapping in impatience.

How long had it been now, five maybe six hours?

_Aela said they'd be back by morning._

But they weren't. It was already almost evening.

_Scouting doesn't take this_ _long_.

He glanced up when he heard one of the sets of doors in front of him squeak open.

As if on cue, Aela came prodding through them, but…she was alone. A nervous chill ran down the back of the man's neck and immediately Vilkas stood, and stomped over to her.

"Where are Skjor and Adelia? And where have you been?"

Aela glanced to the floor, averting his gaze.

"Aela!" The man shouted.

She heaved a sigh and looked up, and he could see streaks running down her dusty painted face. She had been crying.

"What happened? Where are Skjor and Adelia?" Vilkas repeated, his voice starting to crack.

_No, they can't be dead…she can't be dead._

"We…we weren't scouting," Aela stuttered. "Me and Skjor…the old man was just…and…well…"

"Spit it out Aela!" Vilkas bellowed.

She took a breath. "Me and Skjor…we convinced the new blood to become one of us."

_No…_

"You didn't…" Vilkas growled.

Aela nodded hesitantly. "She's part of the pack now."

Vilkas roared and grabbed the woman by the neck of her armor.

"What in the almighty sinful plane of bloody Oblivion were you thinking!?"

She tried to keep her demeanor strong, but he knew she was faltering. "She had the ability to become one of us from the beginning, why wouldn't you allow her the opportunity to unleash her true potential?"

He pulled her closer to his face, his teeth jagged as the beast attempted to barge through. His voice became dark, almost senile. "You didn't do this for her sake, you did this out of sheer revenge for Kodlak forbidding you your opportunity to become the beast whenever you wanted!"

She struggled against his grasp, but he only gripped her helm tighter.

"Where are they," He repeated once more, fury dipping into every syllable.

"We went to a Silver Hand hideout last night after she transformed, and Skjor…he…he died by the hands of the Skinner." Tears were beading in her eyes again.

"No…not Skjor…" Vilkas said in disbelief.

She nodded and the tears spilled over. "He was the best we had…I should've never let him go in there alone…"

"No, you should've never gone there to begin with. None of this would've happened had you listened to what Kodlak said!"

She peered at him through hurt eyes. "Not everything that man says is true, Vilkas!"

His tone became monotonous. "No, we are all human, after all. But what he told us to begin with was to never fight with vengeance. Skjor is dead, and our forces are weakened, but we cannot retaliate, it would only cost us and our honor more."

"Is _honor_ all that you care about!?" Aela cried out. "Do you even care that Skjor was murdered and that I'll never see him again?" her shoulders shook as she started to sob.

"Of course I care! But as I said before, none of it would've happened if you had just swallowed your damn pride for once and followed our Harbinger's orders!"

"I don't see why you're just blaming me in this…it was Adelia who decided to take the blood, we didn't force her to!"

He let go of her. "And I will deal with her on my own. You, however, can answer to Kodlak. Now, where is she?"

Aela remained silent, her face like a stone, the tears continuously falling down her cheeks.

"Aela…" Vilkas growled warningly.

"I don't know."

It was like a spear had just been punctured in his chest. His heart froze.

"What…what do you mean you don't know!?" He demanded.

"I. don't. know." She repeated. "She ran off after we found Skjor, and probably went off to fight more Silver Hand like I told her to do."

He clenched his teeth until it felt like they would shatter from the pressure. He could feel the blood slowly streaming and boiling through his senses.

"Aela, you are in deep shit when I get back." He said darkly as he jabbed a finger into her shoulder.

"Why do you care so much about where she is anyway?" Aela asked angrily as he turned to head outside. "Just a month ago you wouldn't even acknowledge the girl, and now you're getting your panties in a bunch because she's missing?"

"You let a damn new-blooded werewolf on the loose, Aela! Why wouldn't I go out to find her? Do you want the Companions getting overthrown when everyone finds out what's really going on on our property? Who knows what she's doing with her new abilities right now! She could be slaughtering Riverwood for all we know!"

Aela all of sudden lowered her shoulders and uplifted her harsh gaze. She became relaxed, her eyes became soft, and it left Vilkas confused.

"I don't think that's the only reason you want to find her," she muttered as if she had uncovered something hidden.

He glared at her, his breath seething through his teeth. She only looked at him in curiosity. Not responding, he stormed outside and slammed the doors behind him.

* * *

He was near Falkreath Hold now, and he could faintly detect her in the wind.

He couldn't help but let Aela's words haunt him while he chased down the woman's scent.

_I don't think that's the only reason you want to find her…_

No. It was the only reason. He was a Companion, a protector of people. He had to make sure the girl wasn't out killing innocents with her newfound abilities.

But then, why was there an uncomfortable knotting in his gut every time he questioned her safety?

_She's your shield-sister, of course you'd be concerned about where she is to some degree._

Maybe. But not like this.

Her scent was stronger now. He knew she was close.

He rounded a hill and continued forward, and her scent became over-powering. He could smell her, and he could smell the new beast, and he could smell…blood?

His heart quickened in pace as he kept jogging, then running, then sprinting. He could see her, lying near a large boulder, face down on the ground, a pool of blood beneath her body. He flew to her side in an instant and knelt down, and turned her body upward. Pulling her into his arms, he examined her carefully.

Her arms had strings of gashes running along them, and her side had a large chunk of flesh missing, which is where he guessed the pool of blood came from. Her face was unmarred, but covered in dirt and sweat, and her lips were a pale purple. Her armor was still covering her body but shredded around the areas she had been cut. She was breathing, albeit raspy and weak, and he himself breathed a shaken sigh of relief. He quickly pulled out a potion from his pouch and titled her head back, opening her mouth slightly, and poured the bitter liquid down her throat.

After a moment or so, her eyes fluttered opened, and she looked at him weakly as he held her, her eyes becoming liquid-like. He glanced down at her wounded side, and just from the potion alone, it was already mending back together, but he knew once he got out of there with her, she'd need something stronger. He stood up slowly; Adelia cradled in his arms, and began walking silently toward the direction of home.

"Vilkas…" she said hoarsely after a while.

He shook his head. "You're a fool, Adelia."

She cast her gaze away from him and her lip quivered. She took a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry…" she choked out.

Ignoring her, he asked, "Who did this to you?"

She glanced back up at him. Something in his gut twisted as her eyes stared into his.

"Silver Hand," she whispered.

The beast in him growled darkly.

"You're lucky you're not dead then," he mused.

"Only because you found me," Adelia said appreciatively.

Vilkas sighed and looked away from her.

"Why did you take the blood?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

She took a breath. "I wanted…I wanted to truly belong...somewhere. And you…" another breath, "I…wanted you…to respect me."

He looked down at her, shocked.

"You really believe I don't respect you?"

She shrugged as much as possible. "You always call me 'girl' and 'whelp', and sometimes even 'child'. I don't want to be known as those things. I'm much stronger than that."

"If it bothered you so much, why didn't you say something? Me calling you those things didn't require you to go do something as stupid as this," He growled.

"But, Aela and Skjor-"

"They didn't follow our Harbinger's orders and look what happened," Vilkas interrupted.

"They said I wouldn't rise up in the ranks unless I did it…"

"If it had been a real blood ritual we would've all been there. Didn't you find it suspicious that it was only Aela and Skjor?"

"A little," she admitted. "But it was just the pressure of the moment."

"Well it cost you your seat in Shor's Hall, so congratulations," Vilkas muttered.

She sighed heavily and turned her head to attempt to look behind where Vilkas' arm rested against her head.

"Are you truly angry with me?" She whispered.

He pondered for a moment. The girl…woman, was indeed naïve in her whole look of things, and besides Vilkas' lecture about the blood a while back, she truly had no idea what to expect from all of this. Maybe she had felt she wouldn't be worthy unless she was like them…but if only she had come to ask him first…

"No," he replied. "I just don't understand why you did it…after I told you everything."

She didn't reply but instead turned her head and nuzzled into his chest, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," she repeated tiredly.

Why was she being affectionate all of a sudden?

_She's probably just exhausted._

"Get some rest, we should be back in Whiterun eventually," Vilkas muttered.

It was a little while before she spoke again.

"Vilkas?" she said quietly as she snuggled into him a bit more. A uneasy warmth settled in his gut.

"…Yes?"

"Can you keep talking? I like the sound of-" a yawn, "-your voice."

_What?_

He shot a look down at her, but her eyes were already softly shut.

_Adelia…_

Her breathing evened out, signifying she was asleep, and he gently shifted her into a more comfortable position.

The man glanced over her silently, this woman in his arms, and he couldn't help but admire every detail on her face, her arms, her body…even if she was battered and beaten at the moment, she still looked breathtaking. He wondered just exactly when he had started to view her not as the whelp, the girl, but as something entirely different. Whatever that different was though, he just didn't know.

* * *

Vilkas had a hell of a time explaining to the Whiterun citizens he encountered on his way through town why there was a battered woman in his arms. Luckily his brother was at the beginning of Jorrvaskr's steps to meet him and helped him in shooing off the nosy town folk.

"What happened to her?" Farkas asked worriedly.

"Skjor and Aela made her into one of us," Vilkas replied sternly.

"What?"

"We will discuss all of that later, for now, get Tilma and tell her to meet me in my room with potions, a sponge and warm water, and some extra cloths and blankets."

"Aye," Farkas agreed as he went around to the courtyard to get the elderly woman.

Vilkas brought Adelia into his own room and set her gently on the bed, then brushed the stray hairs away from her face softly with the back of his hand. Tilma came in with the supplies he asked for and gasped at the sight before her.

"Oh my, what happened?"

He turned toward her and shook his head.

She understood, and brought the supplies over to his desk.

"Do you want me to help?" she asked in concern.

"No, I've got it. These wounds are different, and only the Circle knows how to fix them."

"Alright, if you need anything just let me know," Tilma said as she exited his room.

He pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. He then dipped the sponge in the warm water and gently wiped away the grime from her face, until it was its usual pink again. He did the same to her arms, and to her legs, and he took a breath knowing exactly what he had to do next.

He had to remove her armor.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked woman before, he had had plenty in his bed over the years, and had helped fix up Aela once when she came back in a similar condition when he was younger. But this was different, this woman was just so…_innocent._ He couldn't help but think he'd be violating something between them if he did this.

But, she needed to be cleaned, or an infection could possibly start from the wound in her side.

Vilkas slowly leaned over her body and slipped the leather straps off her shoulders, then pulled the armor down her torso and off of her legs. Trying to avert his gaze from her chest, he instead glanced at her side, and shuddered as he saw the wound. Although the potion from earlier had mended the inside tissue back together, there was still blood and pus seeping out of the opening. Quickly he grabbed the sponge and began to clean it as best he could. He then grabbed a potion and poured it over the wound, making sure it covered it entirely.

Lifting her body slightly, he wrapped cloth around her abdomen and tied it, then grabbed one of his tunics and slipped it over her body. It only covered her till about mid-thigh, but it would do for now.

Gently, Vilkas lifted her body again and placed her under the sheets, then laid an extra blanket over her. She breathed softly in her slumber, and he figured she would be good for the night.

Undressing into his night clothes, he once more took a seat next to the bed. He leaned back in the chair and watched her through half-lidded eyes. He was exhausted, but his nerves over her condition would prevent him from getting any sort of rest at the moment.

Or so he thought, he ended up dozing off a few minutes later.

Only to be awoken from the sound of her screaming and thrashing in the middle of the night.

He shot up from his sleep to see her curled into a fetal position on the bed, tears streaming down her face and body shaking raggedly. Without a thought, he crawled onto the bed beside her and sat cross-legged, then pulled her into his arms. She curled up against his chest, her legs in his lap, and sobbed, her fists clinging onto his shirt.

Not knowing what to do exactly, Vilkas rubbed her back gently, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He tucked her head underneath his chin and rocked her back and forth, as if she were an infant, until finally she had calmed down enough to talk.

"I…had a…a…n-nightmare," she sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he continued to rock her.

She sniffled a bit more and sighed shakily.

"I had a nightmare," she started again, now more calm, "that I was back in Cyrodiil…and the dragons…they came out of nowhere," she sniffled again, "And I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. They burned my home and my family to ash. It got a lot more graphic than that, but I…" tears started falling down her cheeks again.

"Shh…" Vilkas murmured, and softly he brushed her hair out of her face. "It was only a nightmare, your family is safe and far away from the dragons."

"It wasn't just dragons…there were wolves too. I was one of them. That's the reason I couldn't save them from the dragons. I was instead slaughtering everything and I _liked _it. Oh Vilkas, I don't wanna be a beast! Hearing, seeing, smelling _everything_, it's giving me a massive headache! The beast in me, it's driving me crazy with all its wants and needs! I don't know why I ever agreed to taking the blood!" She buried her face in his chest again.

"We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them and move on."

She looked up at him, her eyes the largest he had ever seen, and softly he brought his hands up to her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"How...how do you live with it? And for so long?" she questioned sadly.

He shrugged. "When you live with it for as long as I have, you learn to cope. Eventually you get used to everything being the way it is."

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining about it then, seeing as I've only been one since yesterday..." she muttered.

Vilkas figured it would be best to discuss the matter later, so he changed the subject.

"Perhaps you should try to sleep more, you won't feel rested, but you'll get your energy back," he said convincingly.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, her head tilting slightly.

He looked her directly in the eyes, and he could smell her heartbeat pick up in pace. He sighed softly and nodded.

She grinned and wiped her eyes, then curled up against his chest again, humming to herself as she got comfortable, and eventually she lulled back asleep.

He began thinking as he held her in his arms, starting the rocking motion again.

He didn't want to admit it, but being here with her, holding her and comforting her, he liked it a lot. Apparently she didn't mind as well, seeing as she was laying here against him no problem. She fit in his arms perfectly, like they were meant to be sitting together like this…

But, they were just friends, right? And this was the kind of thing friends did for each other. They were to comfort and help each other in their time of need.

And right now, Adelia needed him.

* * *

**AN:**** Oblivious is spelt V-I-L-K-A-S. (My headcanon is that someone has to slap him in the head before he understands what's going on, like he's book smart, but has no common sense haha) As always my dear readers, thanks for reading! FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW if you enjoyed/are enjoying this! Lots of love! Buh-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**** Hey everyone! Thanks so much to you all who reviewed the last chapter! It always makes me smile to wake up and see your comments! This next chapter jumps around quite a bit, and sorta digs into Vilkas' connection with other characters. So, as always my darlings, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter 15**

**26****th**** of Frostfall, 4E 201**

He awoke the next morning alone, to his dismay. All signs of the woman were gone, including her armor, although there really had been no point to repairing it. Sighing, he groggily got up and rinsed his face, then dressed into his armor and made his way upstairs.

"I see you're awake," Farkas said with a smirk. Vilkas took a seat next to him at the dining table.

Vilkas glowered at him. "What are you smiling like that for?"

Farkas glanced around the room, the same stupid smirk on his face and mumbled, "Oh nothing…"

Vilkas punched him in the arm. "Nothing happened last night, whatever your guttered mind is thinking."

He raised his hands in defense. "I never said anything happened, I just wanted to know why she came waltzing out of your room this morning."

"I was taking care of her you dolt. In case you couldn't recall, she wasn't exactly in the best shape yesterday."

"Did that require you to be wrapped up in each other while you slept?"

Vilkas glared at his twin, his nostrils flaring.

Farkas guffawed. "C'mon Vilkas, it's not that hard to see what's going on between the two of you. Following her to some uncharted tomb, freaking out like an old goose when she was hurt, constantly inviting her into your room at night…face it brother, you have feelings for her."

Vilkas glanced to his side, taking interest all of a sudden in a piece of cheese sitting not too far away from him.

"I don't know what I feel for her," he mumbled as he opened a bottle of mead and took a swig.

"But you admit that you feel something," Farkas replied.

Vilkas swallowed hard and slammed his fist on the table. "I said; I don't know what I feel! That woman makes me angry and annoyed with her childish attitude and shit one minute, and the next…" he paused and sighed.

"…And the next?" Farkas repeated.

_Could I really…care about her…that way?_

Vilkas took a breath.

"…I want to hold her in my arms, comfort her, tell her stories, share our history…just…be there for her. She makes me feel happy when I see her smile…she makes me feel nervous when she looks at me for too long…I've never felt like this about anyone. Sure she's attractive, but, it goes farther than just attraction. Do you think that I…that maybe…"

"You're in love with her," Farkas clarified.

"But I don't _love,_" Vilkas groaned. "I mean, I love you, Kodlak, and Aela like family, but I don't fall _in_ love. I never have, and you think I would have by now being as old as I am."

Farkas laughed. "Gods, you're not _that _old. Otherwise, I'd be too. Brother, it's alright to admit that you care for her. I've fallen in love before, but I was younger and immature, so I didn't get to really experience it in the light you get to. I guess you could say I'm envious of you."

"When did you ever fall in love?" Vilkas asked as he cocked a brow at his twin. "As far as I know you've just managed to get anything with female anatomy into your bed when you needed to."

Farkas laughed louder. "Exactly! And the first time I ever did, I swore to the Divines I fell in love. But, she was just a barmaid, and I was a virgin, and the experience just kinda left my heart racing. I thought that was what love was, which knowing now it wasn't, just the heat of the moment."

"If you're trying to say I'm a virgin Farkas…" Vilkas muttered.

Farkas shook his head. "Nah, all I mean is that you're falling for her the natural way, not just by some roll in the sheets. Like I said, I envy you. I wish I had someone who had the same feelings for me, not just for the night."

"I know that she possibly feels the same about me, but how do I confront her about it? And…wait, where is she anyway?" Vilkas asked.

Farkas shrugged. "She said she was going to visit a friend in Riverwood or something. She took Lydia with her. I asked her if she was fine enough to go out and she said yes so I let her go."

_A friend? Ah…the note from Ustengrav._

"Any idea of when she said she'd be back?"

Farkas shook his head. "No, but I asked her to try to get back before we started Skjor's funeral. We're going to hold it tomorrow night."

"I still can't believe he's gone…" Vilkas mused as he swirled the alcohol in the bottle.

"Neither can I," Farkas said sadly. "He was like a mentor to me, to both of us actually. I can't imagine the pain Aela is feeling at the moment though. She must be devastated. She hasn't come out of his room since she got back."

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" Vilkas asked.

"I dunno, brother. She was pretty angry with you when you confronted her. She'll probably end up throwing a chair at you or somethin'."

Vilkas sighed deeply and stood up.

"I suppose that's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

When he entered Skjor's now uninhabited room, he saw Aela curled up on the bed with her back turned to him. He gently rapped on the frame of the door to get her attention, and quickly she sat up and turned to him. Her sorrowful face morphed into an angry stare and she harshly rubbed tears away from her cheeks.

"Get. Out." She said firmly.

Instead he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, and she raised her fist in the air, preparing the sock him.

He held his hand up. "Aela, easy. I only came to talk."

"Talk about what? You've already pretty much told me how I'm a disgrace to the guild since I can't have things the way I want them to be."

Vilkas sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that. You just seem to have a pretty hard time getting used to change."

She lowered her fist. "Why shouldn't I? All of my life I've been pushed toward being one with the beast and preparing myself now to become part of the Hunt when I die. And all of a sudden out of the blue, Kodlak announces that we were deceived all along! That we should just take the thirty years we spent engulfing ourselves in Hircine's ways, only to have it not mean a damn thing but a revoked ticket to Sovngarde. I was lied to, Vilkas. We were ALL lied to. And now that I just want to continue my life the way it was, as a beast who will hunt till the day I enter the grounds, I'm the bad guy!?"

"You're not the bad guy. I understand what you are saying, me and my brother went through the same emotion of betrayal the day Kodlak told us the truth. But we want to respect the man's wishes. He doesn't want to face this alone. And believe it or not, it is becoming more dangerous to be the beast whenever we feel like it. Skjor's passing should've proven that to you." He explained calmly.

Aela pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Skjor was the only one who understood me. He supported me in all of my decisions and helped me out even when he thought I was being ignorant. And to think that it's all my fault he's gone…" she raised her head and took a shaky breath. "I loved him Vilkas. I've loved him ever since I was a little girl. I always looked up to him, and he always looked out for me. I don't know how I'm going to carry on without him here, especially when I'm the only member of the Circle who still wants to possess the blood."

Vilkas scooted closer to the redhead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her to him.

"You'll be strong, that's how you will carry on. Live your life in the respect of him, and I promise you will get through it. Besides, you always have me and Farkas at your back, and Kodlak when you feel like you can talk to him again." she laughed at this. "We've been shield-siblings forever, Aela. We might as well be siblings in blood as well. Although I can say that you don't always do the smartest thing, you will always have us behind you. That's what being a Companion is all about."

She smiled and looked up at him, then punched him softly in the ribs.

"Thank you, brother. You're still an asshole."

Vilkas chuckled and dropped his arm from her shoulders, then stood.

"…But you've become softer." Aela said suddenly.

He turned toward her again and eyed her curiously.

"Softer?"

She nodded. "Aye. It wouldn't have anything to do with the new blood, would it?"

Vilkas covered his mouth to hide the cheeky grin spawning on his face.

"Possibly," he muttered.

Aela shook her head. "I see the way you act around her. I smell your scent change every time she happens to walk by. And I can hear your heartbeat increase when we are talking about her. Just like right now."

_How does everyone else seem to notice these things and I don't?_

"She's a good person," Aela continued. "She talked about you a lot when we were traveling to the Silver Hand hideout."

"She did?" Vilkas perked up in interest.

Aela nodded. "As for what she said, well, she didn't have too many kind words."

Vilkas was taken aback. "And why not?"

She chuckled. "Apparently you pissed her off when you were in Morthal."

"I still don't know how or why," he mumbled.

The redhead just shrugged. "Well, as much as I like discussing our _feelings_," she cringed at the word. "I have business to take care of with Tilma for the funeral's preparations. It's tomorrow night, remember. So don't go and get piss-drunk at the Mare or something before then."

Vilkas nodded with a smirk in agreement and exited the ex-warrior's room.

* * *

The following evening, all of the Companions were preparing to gather at the Skyforge for Skjor's ceremony. Well, all except a certain fair-haired woman.

Vilkas glanced around the hall multiple times for signs of her, but to no avail. She still hadn't returned from her visit from the 'friend', and it worried him. What if the whole thing was just a trap to get rid of the Dragonborn?

"Looks like the cutie-pie won't be here for the funeral," Farkas grunted as he walked up beside his twin.

"I suppose not," Vilkas said blankly.

Farkas clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You can go look for her when we're done," he said knowingly. "Right now though, our attention should be focused on the fallen."

"Aye," Vilkas agreed with a sigh.

"Come now, Companions. Let us honor our brethren at the Skyforge on this night," Kodlak suddenly announced to the warriors. They all then exited the hall and ascended to the infamous hill behind Jorrvaskr.

Once they all stood around the pyre, Kodlak walked forward and began to speak.

"Before the ancient flame…"

"We grieve," the rest replied.

"At this loss…" Aela choked out.

"We weep."

"For the fallen…" Vilkas said strongly.

"We shout."

"And, for ourselves…" Farkas finished.

"We take our leave," the rest concluded.

Then, the old man raised a torch, and dropped it into the lumber that Skjor's body rested on. Vilkas glanced over at Aela, who stared into the flames emotionless.

"Come now, my shield-family. Let us retreat to our hall, to hold a feast in honor of this man's life, and all he has done for us and for all of Skyrim!" Kodlak shouted.

* * *

**AN:**** We're gonna skippy-skippy a little forward here (about three weeks), all the time that passed, Adelia was doing Dragonborn business.**

* * *

It hurt his heart a little more everyday when the woman didn't walk through Jorrvaskr's doors. It had been weeks since Skjor's funeral, since she had left to Riverwood, and everyone's routines had basically returned back to normal; all except for his. He was on-edge every day, his newly unhidden emotions for Adelia and her whereabouts leaving him constantly anxious and agitated. He had the urge to go out and find her, but thought better of it. If she truly wanted to return, she would do so on her own. It only made the situation worse for him, however. Kodlak had confided in him to let her do as she wished, and that if Jorrvaskr was where she truly belonged, she would turn up eventually. He, on the other hand, kept himself preoccupied by doing simple contracts not too far from home.

Late in the middle of one night, Vilkas shot up in his bed when he smelt Adelia's scent making its way through the living quarters. She had made it back alive. She _was_ alive. Quickly he threw on a shirt and opened his doors slowly, peaking out into the hall to see what she was up to.

He saw her sitting at one of the dining tables lining the hallway, munching on some bread and stew. Approaching her, she looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Vilkas," she said with an edge of alarm in her voice.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Surprised to see me or something? I do live here, you know."

She swirled the stew in her bowl with her spoon instead of replying.

He took a seat next to her. "Where have you been all this time? Why weren't you back in time for Skjor's funeral? And why did you leave right after I brought you back here?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She said, annoyed.

"Because I was concerned for your safety," he growled.

She stirred her stew a bit more roughly. "Well, you really don't have to worry about me, I'm not a _decent _ woman after all, I'm a warrior."

"And that automatically means that I can't be concerned about where you might be?" Vilkas countered.

She was now stirring her food so much that it was sloshing out of the bowl. "You can be concerned, but you don't need to know where I am every five minutes."

"And why not?"

She stood up abruptly and slammed her hands on the table. "Because, you're not my damned care-taker! I can handle myself on my own. I don't need you breathing down my neck every second of the day!"

He stood as well, his anger rising. "Where is this all coming from? Are you not forgetting that _I'm_ the one who found you nearly dead that one night and that _I'm _the one who brought you back here and _I'M _the one who fixed you up!?"

"I could've handled that myself, I'm capable!" She cried out.

"You ungrateful wench!" He shot back.

He wasn't expecting the hard slap to the face he got after that comment.

"Don't call me ungrateful! I'm doing far more for you than you could possibly imagine!"

He brought his hand to his stinging cheek. The beast in him was growling darkly. If he didn't care about her as much as he did, the alpha part of him would've put her in her place right then.

"Well, if this isn't a sudden change to how you treated me when you were injured," he said furiously.

"What are you talking about?"

He paused.

_She…doesn't remember?_

"You…don't recall any of it?" He asked, dumbfounded.

She crossed her arms. "All I remember is that you carried me back to Jorrvaskr and bandaged me up. The next morning when I woke up, I was in your room, and I figured you probably let me sleep in there for recuperation, which I thank you for. Then I went to Riverwood, feeling sore but fine enough to go out, and I'm pretty sure you already know why I went there."

He could feel his face falling.

_She was exhausted…she had lost a lot of blood. That's why she doesn't remember. That's why she was acting so different._

"I see," Vilkas said quietly. His heart was aching, she had done all those affectionate things out of pure delusion. Nothing more, nothing less.

_She still wants to be distant from me._

Her eyebrows knitted in concern at his sudden change of attitude.

"I...I'm sorry I bothered you," he said, defeated. "Kodlak will probably want to see you in the morning to check up on you. We won't train tomorrow. Good night." He swiftly retreated back into his room and slammed the doors shut, leaving the woman to gape in confusion.

* * *

**AN: ****A sudden shift in attitude. A whole mess of confused and misunderstood emotions. Where will it go from here? Thanks all for reading! If you enjoyed/are enjoying this, FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW! Lots of love to you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:**** Hey guys! Nothing really to say here, but a little info: I'm going to be moving on August 1****st**** and sometime after I'm settled in I'm going to have my computer cleaned and repaired, so whenever that does happen there may be a delay in an update. I don't know exactly when, but just wanted to let you all know just in case there all of a sudden isn't a usual installment. Alright, as always, I hope you lovelies enjoy!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor:**** Chapter Sixteen**

**18****th**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

"Gods. Damn. Infuriating. Woman!" Vilkas grunted to himself after each swing of his greatsword.

He was out in the courtyard, alone, taking his fury and stress from the night before out on the hay dummy he was currently hacking away at.

"Who does that brat think she is? Asking me why I'm concerned, why I even cared about her damned safety. And even after I thought…Urgh, what does Farkas know anyway! Loving that woman, Ha! Like I would! I'll start loving her the day Ysgramor himself walks in Skyrim again!" He continued swinging and slashing, even though the poor dummy was basically shredded into shreds.

So caught up in his destroying of the mannequin, he never heard her approach.

"Vilkas?" she said softly.

Immediately he stopped. Panting, he turned his head to see her standing behind him.

"I told you we weren't training today," he said in frustration, and went back to his swinging.

"Vilkas, please don't ignore me. I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about. You said you wanted space from me, so I'm giving it to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Vilkas?"

He snarled in annoyance and quickly sheathed his sword on his back, then started to trudge away from her, only for her to grab him by his arm and tug back.

He tensed immediately, the beast not liking this female attempting to get him to do what she wished. He could feel the fur starting to sprout beneath his armor. He turned his head toward her slowly, intimidating; causing her to falter at what he could assume was the yellowing of his irises. Gently, she let go of his arm.

"Why should I give you my time, _woman; _so you can go and be all sympathetic one minute and then slap me the next?" his voice was dangerously low.

"I have a reason for yelling at you like I did," she replied cautiously. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

He stared at her for a moment, her head bowed in submission and her eyes glazed over in emotion.

_Damn it, woman._

He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "What do you need to talk about," he groaned.

She perked her head up hopefully.

"Not here, come with me," she replied, her voice a bit shaky. She reached over to grab his hand, but he flinched when her fingers touched his glove. She pulled back a bit, then went for it again, quickly lacing her fingers with his. He just stared in bewilderment at her forwardness.

"Come on," she said, and began dragging him along as she left the courtyard.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

They passed through the Wind District, entered the Plains District, and she led him until they were in front of a tiny house sitting at the entrance to Whiterun.

"So, she did buy it," he mumbled to himself.

Once they entered, he noticed Lydia standing at the fire pit in the center of the main room, cooking something in the pot standing in the middle of it. She glanced up at them and gave a bow in respect to Adelia.

"A pleasure to see you again, my Thane," she said happily.

"To you as well, Lydia," Adelia replied. "Lydia, would you mind going and checking on things up at Dragonsreach for me? I'd appreciate it very much."

The housecarl stepped away from the fire pit and bowed again. "I'd be honored to, m'lady." She walked around the two at the door and gave a sideways suspicious glance to Vilkas before exiting the house.

"Sit," Adelia ordered, gesturing to one of the two chairs sitting by the fire pit. Vilkas hesitantly obeyed, and Adelia sat in the other chair.

"About last night…" She started.

"Why did you blow up on me when all I wanted to know was why you'd been gone," Vilkas interrupted.

She gave him the harshest glare she could muster. "Will you let me speak?"

He grunted and leaned back in the chair.

"Now," she continued, "As I can already assume, you want to know why I was gone. You want to know why I got angry, why I blew up on you when you were only being a concerned, uh, friend."

"That would be correct," Vilkas replied.

She sighed. "I…got caught up in more Dragonborn business after I went to Riverwood. Turns out that the friend I was supposed to meet wasn't just holding the horn, she was an undercover Blade who wanted my help in the dragon crisis."

"A Blade? But the Thalmor killed them out years ago," Vilkas said in surprise.

"So we thought, apparently she survived. She told me about the dragons, and how they seem to be rising up in a certain pattern according to this tablet I found for the Jarl months back. She said she knew where the next dragon was going to be resurrected, so we traveled to Kynesgrove, and she was right. When we arrived, there was already a dragon there…but…" she looked down suddenly.

"But what?"

She closed her eyes. "The dragon that was there, it was the same one that burned down Helgen. It introduced itself to me. Turns out it wasn't some ordinary dragon…Vilkas, it was Alduin."

His eyes widened. "_The_ Alduin?"

She nodded slowly. "Alduin is the one that has been resurrecting all of the dragons this whole time. He raised Sahloknir, a dragon buried not too far away from Kynesgrove. We defeated him and Delphine immediately suggested that the Thalmor were the ones that knew something about the dragons."

"Delphine? The inn-keeper in Riverwood? She's the Blade-in-hiding?"

Adelia laughed. "I forgot to mention who she was. Yes, Delphine is a Blade who's also the one responsible for stealing the horn from Ustengrav. Anyway, she told me that a way we could get information about the dragons was to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy, because she believed they might've had files on it. So she put me in a disguise and sent me off to the Embassy."

"You know, when you say that you've gone somewhere from now on, I don't think I'll be surprised," Vilkas muttered.

She flashed him a quick smile. "After I entered the Embassy, I got into the back of the building and discovered reports on Ulfric Stormcloak, the war, _myself,_" she sneered, "and something about another Blade-in-hiding named Esbern. Turns out Delphine knew Esbern at one point, so she sent me to Riften to find him, where he was supposedly residing."

"Riften, huh? I never liked that city. Too many thieves."

"I met a really nice one named Brynjolf," she said sweetly. "He tried to get me to do a gimmick for him but I never went to find him after that. He was so gentleman-like for a thief."

Vilkas' throat tightened. "Gentleman-like? Hah! That's like saying a frostbite spider was very puppy-like!"

She rose a curious eyebrow at him. "Anyway… I found Esbern in the ratways, but we got ambushed by Thalmor soon after. We handled them easily though, and escaped back to Riverwood to find Delphine. They told me about an ancient wall that foretold Alduin's return and the method in which to defeat him, so we traveled to Karthspire, to Sky Haven Temple, and found it…" her voice became distant.

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked.

She glanced up at him and he could visibly see the fear in her eyes.

"Adelia-"

"-The reason I yelled at you, Vilkas, I didn't mean to to begin with. The whole trip back home, my head was just clouded with the thoughts of what was on that wall. Vilkas…that stone slab predicted _everything_, from the ancient Dragon War to the gates of Oblivion being opened. It even predicted the civil war of Skyrim, and the return of the dragons. It…also showed the way to defeat Alduin…Apparently, only the Dragonborn can stop him; only _I _can stop him. Me; the girl who couldn't even pick up a sword properly before I ended up in that cart to Helgen! Do you even understand how terrifying that is? I couldn't stop thinking about it all the way home. And then when you came to me and started asking questions…I just…I exploded. I was so convinced that now that I was this amazing being who had to take down Alduin on my own, I didn't need help, I didn't need anyone to be concerned about my well-being. But…I was wrong. I was wrong to you. And I'm sorry." She turned her head down in regret.

Vilkas could feel his heart slowly beginning to hammer in his chest as he gazed upon the distressed woman, imprinting every feature of her that very moment. Her wheat-colored hair falling in tufts over her eyes and shoulders, her dirt-speckled cheeks from the experiences she had encountered the past few weeks, the way the glow from the pit sitting in front of them danced on her apricot skin in a sun-like gleam…

_Poor thing, this whole Dragonborn ordeal must be draining the life out of her._

Instead of replying to her subjection, Vilkas reached over and took her hand in his, gently kneading circles in the top of it with his thumb. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You are forgiven," he uttered warmly.

She offered him a small smile of relief in return, her cheeks becoming pink.

"I'll admit I shouldn't have pressured you right away about everything, but I was worried about you. Couldn't you have at least sent a letter or something to let me know you were okay?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The Thalmor were after me the minute I escaped the Embassy. Had I sent a letter, it would've put you all in danger."

"I still can't believe all of the things you did while you were gone. Only the most senile people would even think about getting involved with Thalmor, Blades-in-hiding, _and_ dragons."

She shrugged. "After everything I've seen, you just sorta get used to it."

"What are you going to do about Alduin? Surely you can't face him entirely on your own."

"The wall showed that the Nords of old used a certain shout to get rid of Alduin during the ancient war, a shout that only the Greybeards would possibly know about. So, I guess if I'm going to do anything next, it'd be to return to High Hrothgar and ask them for their help."

He sat up and straightened his shoulders cockily. "Well, if you ever need a big, strong man to accompany you there, I'm more than willing to oblige."

She laughed and pulled her hand from his to playfully punch him in the arm, causing him to chuckle as well.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, simply staring into the fire at their feet. Eventually Vilkas began to speak again.

"So…now that the air is cleared; just _why _were you so angry with me when we were in Morthal?"

Adelia shuffled her feet and tilted her head around as if pondering a thought.

"I'll make you a deal," she said confidently. "If you tell me why you were upset about me not remembering everything that happened when I was hurt, then I'll tell you why I got angry."

Vilkas let out a breath. "Alright, fair enough…Well, for one, when I rescued you that night, you claimed to me that the reason you accepted the blood to begin with was because you wanted to truly belong somewhere…"

"Yes, that was the reason," Adelia said softly.

"…And, because you wanted my respect."

Adelia swallowed and turned toward the fire again. "Oh," was all she said.

Vilkas cleared his throat, "then…after I brought you home and had bandaged you and was sure you were sleeping, you woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare; hysterical. And you-"

Suddenly the door burst open, and Aela stepped inside, uninvited.

"Adelia, Kodlak needs to see you right away, he says it's important."

"Aela? How did you know I was here?" Adelia asked in a confused tone.

"I ran into your housecarl on the way through town."

Adelia looked at Vilkas apologetically, but he just gestured his head to the door.

"Go. It's alright, I told you Kodlak would probably want to see you anyway."

Adelia smiled and stood.

"We'll finish talking later, okay? Thanks though for listening to me, Vilkas. Stay as long as you'd like. There's plenty of food in here if you get hungry."

He nodded in affirmation and watched as the two women left the house.

Suddenly he smelt something foul and bent over curiously to examine the contents of the pot Lydia had been cooking in.

"What the…"

Upon gazing into the metal basin, he suppressed a gag as he viewed a slimy gray substance boiling slow like lava bubbles. The smell was that of a giant's foot mixed with skeever droppings.

"Gods, it's a good thing this housecarl isn't a registered cook," Vilkas hacked as he lifted the pot and quickly dumped the contents out the nearest window.

* * *

Later that day he ran into Adelia as he was about to enter the living quarters, and she gazed up at him sadly.

"Let me guess…" he said with a groan.

"I'm leaving again." Adelia replied gruffly.

"Where are you off to this time?"

"I have to check in with an old friend of mine in Riverwood, I guess they need help." Her scent was unsure.

"It's not Delphine, is it?"

She shook her head. "Not this time. I'll see you when I get back, okay? I shouldn't be gone for more than a day or so. _Then _we can finish our conversation."

"You don't need anyone to go with you?" he questioned.

"No, I'll be fine," she said with a forced smile. Something was off.

"…Alright, just be careful out there."

"Will do," she said as she moseyed around him and walked up the stairs.

He watched after her until she was out the doors, and sighed to himself. Would there ever be a time when he could sit down with her and talk about everything he was concerned with without any interruptions? He didn't know. But he missed the times when she would just pop up in his room and they would talk for hours.

And every time he saw her walking out that set of doors, he feared he was just that much farther from claiming her heart for himself.

* * *

**AN: ****More Lydia shenanigans haha, and I know Adelia keeps leaving but you all know what's coming next. Sorry if it was uneventful this time around, but I promise this is all heading somewhere! As always, if you enjoyed/are enjoying this, FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**** Oh gosh, I'm so so so so so soooooo sorry for the wait you guys. As I said in my previous author note from the last chapter, I moved and had to get my computer cleaned, and on top of that I'm just trying to get into the hang of things, and I had no time to work on this! But don't worry, I'll try to update again regularly if possible, but I don't think this will be finished by the time I go to school. That doesn't mean it won't be finished though! It just means it may take a bit longer than I thought to write it! Anyway I hope you all understand, I continuously thank you for your guys' support, reviews, follows, all of that, and I sincerely hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**The Mind of Ysgramor: **** Chapter Seventeen**

**22****nd**** of Sun's Dusk, 4E 201**

Things were very slow those next couple of days, what with Adelia being gone and Kodlak surprisingly being in a better mood than usual. So much better actually, that he had begun climbing the stairs from the living quarters once again to partake in the company of the other Companions in the mead hall. Although Vilkas felt relieved at the sudden boost in the old man's energy, it still left him concerned and curious as to why now when his health had been slowly deteriorating.

It was one afternoon when Vilkas was heading to his room that Kodlak called him over to his own quarters to have a talk. Of course willing to oblige, Vilkas took a seat at the table next to the old man's bedroom, the same one he had sat at when Adelia showed up out of the blue. Kodlak then turned to him with the widest smile he had ever seen donned on his face.

"It's a fine day, isn't it my boy?" Kodlak said warmly.

Vilkas raised an eyebrow. "Aye, Harbinger, it is."

Kodlak sighed happily and leaned back in his chair. Vilkas cleared his throat and placed his hands on his knees.

"Urm, Kodlak, is there a reason you called me in here?" Vilkas asked after a while.

"Yes of course, Vilkas. We haven't had time to just talk like we used to, and I believe it may be because recently, our minds have been set on _other _things."

"Like what?" Vilkas piqued.

Kodlak gave him a sly smile. "Well, for you, a certain woman who has been running around quite frequently."

Vilkas could feel the heat surge to his cheeks. "Well, I, uh…"

Kodlak began chuckling at the younger man's expression. "Oh Vilkas, no need to act so oblivious. Everyone around here is curious about you both, and I think we have all pretty much come up with our own conclusions. She's a fine gal, that one. A bit immature, but a good heart nonetheless."

"Yeah," Vilkas looked to his feet with a small smile.

"You know, when I was younger, much younger I might add, I had a girl of my own that I was sweet on for some time. At one point I thought that she'd be the one I would spend my life with, but things just didn't work the way I wanted them to. My honor to the Companions was more important."

"Really," Vilkas muttered. "That's the only problem I could possibly see myself with her. She's a shield-sister after all. I can't just take us away from our duties, mine to the Companions, hers to all her Dragonborn ordeals."

"Nobody said it was forbidden for you to bring honor to the guild and forget your personal matters. A prime example would be Aela and Skjor. I understand the Companions have been your priority in life since forever, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness for it, Vilkas."

"But I don't even know if she feels the same. I mean, she acts like she does, but then brushes everything off like it never happened. I don't want to be toyed with. And she keeps leaving, and that makes things harder. She should be back by now, by the way."

"That's a woman for you, my boy. Just don't press too hard about the matter. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"Er, Sure, of course…well, now that we've discussed my reasons of being preoccupied, what exactly has been on your mind, Kodlak?" Vilkas asked, wanting to switch the subject.

Kodlak chuckled and held his chin up high. "My boy, I do believe we may have a cure in our stead."

Vilkas' eyes widened. "You're not serious?"

The old man nodded. "Aye, I am. I've been doing countless hours of research as you know, and when I first told you about the truth of the blood I theorized that the Companions were tricked as a whole by something to take the blood, and we've believed since then that all members of the Circle should carry it. Well, I finally discovered what that something was. The Glenmoril Witches…a group of bloody Hagravens who long ago promised the Harbinger Terrfyg great power for the Companions in return for helping the witches' lord, who was Hircine. They said the power would be temporary, but it wasn't. And since then, the Companions have carried this curse through our generations. However, if we can tap into the witches' power a certain way, it should uplift the curse for at least this generation of Circle members."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vilkas asked, enthusiasm lacing his words.

Kodlak grinned. "Ah, now that's where the mystery begins for us all. However, I have made sure that we have a source in order to figure this out, and it's happening as we speak. Soon enough, I feel we will all be able to see Sovngarde in our midst once again."

"We can only hope, Harbinger," Vilkas said confidently.

Kodlak nodded. "Indeed, but sometimes it's better to believe fully. Hope runs out eventually, and we are left with desperation. At least now I can believe there is a chance."

And all the younger man could do was offer a smile of reassurance to his surrogate father. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Kodlak, if you don't mind my asking, I would like to know who Jergen truly was to me and my brother. I feel it has been long enough and that I am _very _old enough to take in the truth."

Kodlak sighed. "I continuously forget that you and your brother aren't little children anymore. Sometimes I feel as though you're still that pair of whelps running around asking Tilma to cook you things and teaming up against Aela for practice. Obviously you're not though, and I'd be more than happy to explain to you what you wish to know."

If it took him that long just to agree to his request, Vilkas knew the truth wasn't going to leave him content.

"Thirty-two years ago, Jergen and I were out on a contract to retrieve a young woman who had been kidnapped by a ring of necromancers. We arrived at the cave they were inhabiting and took all of them out, but the young woman had already been killed. As we were about to leave, Jergen stumbled upon something, a cage in which the mages had been toying with before we struck them down. And in the cage…"

"…Was me and Farkas." Vilkas whispered.

Kodlak nodded. Vilkas let out a short breath. Something triggered in his conflicted mind.

"I…I remember. I remember it being dark, I remember this group surrounding us, I remember Farkas grabbing onto my arm and crying. Just barely…but, the images are there."

"It was a traumatizing experience, no doubt your mind captured some of the moments of being in their grasp," Kodlak validated.

"If you and Jergen rescued us from them…then…what happened to our parents?" Vilkas looked to the old man with a demanding expression.

The Harbinger only shook his head. "We spent those next few months after we brought you here sending out messages and contacting towns to see if you belonged to anyone. The closest lead we got was in Dawnstar, but even they didn't know where you had come from, just that you had passed through there with your parents once."

"Do you think that the necromancers…"

"It wouldn't surprise me if your parents were among the bodies we found in that cave."

Vilkas lowered his head, his eyes glued to his feet.

"Why did you bring us here?" He asked suddenly.

Kodlak turned his gaze to the troubled man, his eyes glazed with concern.

"Vilkas, what else were we supposed to do? We couldn't very well leave you there, and nobody wanted to just dump you both in Riften and let the orphanage decide what your fate would be. You were welcomed into open arms the moment you arrived here. And even though this place wasn't ideal for children, we still managed. And I can assume you don't regret what has happened to you thus far, correct?"

"Of course not," Vilkas muttered. "It's the only life I've known."

"But you still feel conflicted by Jergen, and how he was a figure in your life. We all respected that man, but his ideals were elsewhere. He loved you both though like his own children, and up until he departed treated you the most kindest way possible and made sure you were always cared for."

"Then why did he leave?"

Kodlak sighed heavily. "To this day, I don't know. Perhaps it was the thought of the war plaguing Skyrim and putting us all in danger. Perhaps it was the promise of escape and exploration. Perhaps it was even means of finding honor and glory in another light. All I can say is, he left you in good hands, and we all made sure that you and your brother grew to become the respected men and Companions you are today. And in my eyes, that is all that matters."

It was, wasn't it? Vilkas thought back to how long he had sat thinking about Jergen in the past, all the times he had blamed the man for his troubles and situations, and realized that even though Jergen left, it still hadn't meant that he nor his brother had been directly affected by it. They had grown up in a good place- although a warrior's hall was often filled with drunken rabble- and were cared for to the best of the Companion's abilities. And like the old man said, that was all that mattered.

"You're right, Kodlak. Most of my life I've wanted to blame him for everything I've had to endure, all the struggles and such. But, he did a good thing in leaving us in the care of you. And in all honestly, I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Vilkas mused.

Kodlak offered him a warm smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And we wouldn't want it differently either. You and your brother are infamous in this guild, what with the mind and brawn of Ysgramor, or whatever it was Skjor always babbled about. Hopefully one day you'll further lead the Companions on the right path, after this curse is finally put to rest."

"Of course, Harbinger," Vilkas said firmly.

Out of nowhere, a loud crash was heard coming from the floor above their heads.

"What in Oblivion?" Kodlak huffed.

Farkas suddenly came sprinting into the old man's quarters; a scarlet gash running across his forehead.

"Farkas! What happened?" Vilkas asked worriedly as he stood from his seat.

"Silver Hand, they're here, in Jorrvaskr," Farkas panted roughly.

"What!?" Vilkas shouted.

"C'mon, you gotta help me fight em' off!" His twin replied.

"How did they…Harbinger, you stay here. Me and Farkas will take care of them with the others," Vilkas ordered the old man.

"Since when did a lesser Circle member order their Harbinger around?" Kodlak asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"This is no time for games, Kodlak! You're in no shape to fight, please just stay here!" Vilkas' voice was on the edge of desperation.

Kodlak only blinked at him. "Alright, lad. Go. Fight for our hall."

Vilkas nodded in agreement and took off with his brother to the mead hall.

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, his anger flared as he examined a group of nearly thirty of the bastards taking on the other Companions, swords, axes, and the like swinging in a flurry around the room. Without a thought, he unsheathed his greatsword and charged at the lot of them, hashing and slicing mercilessly.

"You think you can just come here and attack us? You should've known better!" Vilkas roared as he jammed his sword into another intruder's chest, twisting it ruthlessly through their ribs until they gave an exasperated screech of pain and fell to the floor.

The pungent scent of blood was hanging like a fog in the hall, and it only fed his beast's bloodlust to kill that much further.

"Give it up you damn scum!" He heard Aela shout to his side. Soon enough he joined her as he sliced through the neck of the man she was fighting. The bandit sputtered and hacked as blood seeped through the wound, and Aela offered the finishing blow with a dagger to his skull.

"How many are there?" Vilkas asked thickly, he could feel his enemies' blood running down his face, and it made him shiver in pleasure.

"Not sure, they just ushered in here a couple minutes ago. I'm thinking about twenty-two from their scents."

"Aela, you make sure they don't go near the living quarters, I want Kodlak to stay protected!" Vilkas ordered as he slashed through another Silver Hand.

"Aye!" She responded, making her way to the staircase.

_We're outnumbered…gods damn it, where is Adelia? She and Lydia could balance it out!_

Another of the werewolf-hunters came toward him, axe raised, and he effortlessly tore into their middle in one swing. Blood spurted out onto his body like a mist.

_Blood…Blood…Blood._

The lust was starting to seep into his senses. It had been too long.

He growled as his world became red, fur starting to rise on his arms and back, his teeth protruding to an abnormal length, claws starting to tear through the fingers of his gloves.

A figure in the shape of Farkas came toward him and shook him roughly, shouting words that were like vibrating hums to his ears. The room was in a haze. The beast wanted to be released, and it wanted to do so _now_.

"-kas!"

All he would have to do was give into the call.

"-ilkas!"

Release the urge he had pent up from his cease of transformations and be one with the beast once more.

"VILKAS!"

Suddenly, there Farkas stood, his eyes shrouded in worry as he continued to shake his twin.

"C'mon, Vilkas! Don't give into it!" He felt a harsh blow come in contact with his cheek.

Vilkas let out a snarl as the room finally settled again. "What the hell was that for?"

Farkas breathed in relief. "You almost transformed. Not a good thing to do in the middle of all of this."

Vilkas blinked in confusion and suddenly looked past his twin only to see Aela running after a man, both exiting the hall.

"Aela!" He shouted after her, "I told you to stay by the stairs!"

"Why would she need to stay by the stairs?" He heard a rough voice ask near him.

He turned in shock to see Kodlak standing not three feet from him, a sword in each hand.

"Harbinger! I told you to stay in the quarters!" Vilkas hissed.

"This is the Companions' guild, we don't take orders from anyone, remember?" Kodlak bellowed enthusiastically. "Sides' I haven't seen a good fight in ages!" He then took off toward a distracted Silver Hand, bringing them down in a couple swings.

"You crazy old man!" Vilkas yelled, but he couldn't help a small grin appearing on his face.

"This would be a lot easier if the cutie-pie was here!" Farkas shouted as he brought his sword down onto another of the intruders' shoulder.

"We'll have to continue to fight with what we have," Vilkas replied, swinging through another. "They're almost gone, we can handle it!"

With that, he and his brother continued to fight. One after another, the bastards charged toward the twins, only to be met by the floor once they had taken care of them.

"Hey pretty boy!" a voice suddenly called out.

Vilkas turned his head toward the foreign voice and his eyes widened. One of the Silver Hand, presumably a leader by his armor, was holding Kodlak by the hair, who was knelt on his knees to the floor. A dagger was held to his throat.

"No…" Vilkas could hear himself whisper.

"To Oblivion with you bloody dogs!" The Silver Hand roared as he ran the dagger across the old man's neck.

"NO!" Vilkas cried out hysterically.

He watched in agony as his Harbinger's eyes slowly shut, and faintly he could hear the old man's last gasp of breath as he collapsed onto the ground.

Vilkas didn't even know he was running until feeling came back into his feet. In a daze, the clash of metal sounded in his ears, the Silver Hand's leader's breath rancid in his face as the two began to fight.

"You're just another one of them, another brain-washed Companion who will fight for matters you know nothing about!" The leader cackled as he swung an axe toward Vilkas.

"Shut the fuck up you dishonorable son-of-a-bitch!" the Companion screamed as he continued to swing his sword at the murderer, who blocked every strike.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Farkas kneeling down to Kodlak's body, his head lowering in sorrow.

"I think we've had enough of you all for now. After all, we took care of what we came for," the Silver Hand leader smirked as he continued to block Vilkas' swings. "Retreat!" He suddenly called out. The rest of the remaining intruders looked towards their leader, and like rats began scurrying out of the hall one by one until only the leader was left.

"It's been a pleasure, pretty boy," the leader whispered wickedly as he harshly jabbed the butt of his axe into Vilkas' gut. Vilkas fell to his knees, a grunt of breath escaping his lips, and the leader made his way around him to follow the others out of the hall. The room was silent once more.

"Kodlak…" Vilkas heard Farkas sob as he knelt over the old man's body. Vilkas turned his head up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen, and dragged himself over to their Harbinger.

"Gods…" he whispered, his voice breaking. He looked around the hall warily, and found that Athis was the only one who had been seriously injured, and that the bodies that littered the floor were only those of the enemy.

Njada trudged over to the old man, and kneeled heavily to the ground, closing her eyes solemnly.

"Harbinger," she choked out.

Vilkas stood slowly, wincing in pain, and bowed his head. Their Harbinger was dead. The Silver Hand had won.

His fists clenched suddenly.

"Those bastards won't see the light of day ever again," he seethed through his teeth, a ripple of fury striking his heart and replacing the sorrow.

The doors behind him suddenly opened. He whipped around, his eyes ablaze, and saw _her_ standing there, a sack in her grasp.

Ignoring the confusion on her face, he demanded in a harsh voice, "Where…have you been."

Adelia took a few steps back, his fury frightening her, and looked around shakingly.

"What…what happened here?" She whimpered.

Vilkas squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"The Silver Hand…they finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off…but…" a choke escaped his throat.

"But…?" Adelia whispered.

Vilkas took a breath, "The old man…Kodlak…he's dead." He moved over so she could see for herself.

"No…" she muttered in disbelief, a hand covering her mouth.

Ria ran up beside Vilkas suddenly.

"Vilkas, all of the fragments of Wuuthrad are gone!" she wailed.

If he had been angry before, Vilkas' fury was now legendary. He snarled wildly and turned suddenly, bringing his fist in contact with a nearby post. His eyes were crazed, the yellowish gleam of the wolf traveling through their veins. Kodlak dead, Wuuthrad gone, this was all that occupied his brain.

If only there had been more of them, if only Skjor hadn't died, if only Aela hadn't offered her the blood, if only she hadn't joined.

_Her fault, this is all HER fault!_

"Why weren't you here!?" Vilkas roared as he stomped toward the blonde woman, grabbing hold of her wrists, his face dangerously close to hers. He could sense her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, smell the fear crawling up her spine, but he didn't care, not now, he wanted answers.

"I…I was doing Kodlak's bidding," she squeaked.

His eyebrows creased until his eyes were shadowed. She had lied to him.

"You lied…you lied to me, damn it all! Well I hope whatever it was you were damn-well doing was important! Because it meant that you weren't here to defend him!" He cried out as he shook her.

"Vilkas, please, let me explain!" She pleaded.

"No! Enough! Enough with you, enough with your _lies_! How do I even know you really are Dragonborn, hm? I've never seen you shout! How do I even know you are where you say you are all the time when you leave!? For all I fucking know, you're out in Riften with that fucking thief you met, whoring yourself to his consent!"

"Vilkas!" She cried out desperately.

"And I believed you…what a fucking fool I was. I should've known you weren't reliable. I should've known from the start. That's why I never let my feelings lead my actions; that's why I never let people like _you_ join us! Lucky for you, you have a chance to redeem yourself. You're coming with me; we will reclaim the pieces of Wuuthrad and take battle to the Silver Hand's chief camp. And I don't want to hear any more words, any more excuses from your damn mouth." He released her wrists and stormed out the doors into the night of Whiterun, and didn't hear her footsteps following him until he was near the Plains District.

_This will be the purity of revenge…_

* * *

**AN:**** Welp, that didn't turn out how I'm sure most of you wanted. Don't worry though, it's all part of mah plan. As always, if you enjoyed/are enjoying this, FOLLOW/FAVE/REVIEW! See you soon mah dears!**


End file.
